


Behind the Mask

by darkrose705



Series: The Fake AH Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrose705/pseuds/darkrose705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Thomas meets a nice guy. Sounds like a normal story, right? With a series of robberies occurring in Austin, Riley is on edge. Seeing Ryan helps a bit, but doesn't fully make her forget. Not only is she worrying about her father's business, she's worried for the safety of her family. Riley wants this "Fake AH Crew" to be put away. But will her views change once uncovering the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yep! She's done it again! Throwing a new story at you guys! The title may change and I may not continue this. Let me know what you think and if people want it enough, I'll continue it! Enjoy! As usual, this story will follow Riley. To anyone that's new reading my stuff, Riley is a character I use quite often when it comes to Ryan fanfics. You don't have to read my other stories to follow along with this (but if you want, feel free to read my other stuff, too!)

_"-Has struck again. Another gas station has been robbed. The robbers were gone before the cops could even arrive. Officials believe this was the work of the Fake AH Crew-"_

My best friend, Olivia, turns off the car radio. "Damn it! I'm getting sick of hearing of these crooks!" She growls.

"Hey!" I protest, turning the radio back on. "My car, my radio. No touchy." I warn her.

_"-Police are doing what they can to catch these criminals."_

"Damn, we missed it! Thanks a lot!" I grumble, speeding down the road.

"Why does it matter?" Olivia shrugs. "It's always the same! These people steal from a poor shop and then they run away. The cops will catch them eventually."

"They better..." I growl, remembering my Dad's shop. They haven't stolen from him yet. But I'm afraid they might try.

"I mean, these guys don't know when to quit," Olivia continues. "They attack randomly. There's no pattern with them. They cover their tracks well. They must be very skilled robbers."

I park in front of Dad’s shop. "Wait here. I just want to check on Dad." I unbuckle my seat belt.

“Hurry up. The mall is calling my name!” Olivia sighs, propping her feet up on the dashboard.

I step out of my car and walk into Dad’s general store. 

“Oh, Riley, thank goodness you’re here!” Dad greets me with his Alabama accent. “Can you watch the store for me for a second? I need to run in back to check on something.”

“Where’s Mom?” I ask, walking behind the counter.

“She’s at home. She’s not feeling well. It’s just me watching the shop today. I would just go in back but there’s a customer over there,” Dad points at the customer. There’s a man standing in the medicine section, his back turned to us. “I’m sure he’ll be quick. I just don’t want to leave him alone if he needs help.”

“Got it,” I nod. “I’ll help. But try and be quick. Olivia is waiting in the car. I don’t want her to complain if I leave her there for too long.”

Dad nods and rushes to the back. I keep my eyes on the customer. I’m hoping he’ll leave soon.

The customer finally turns around, revealing his face. I let out a small gasp. He was tall, had cool blue eyes, light brown hair, and a small scruffy beard.

“Did... Did you find everything okay?” I clear my throat. I’m usually not this nervous around cute guys. This one was exceptionally cute.

He nods. “Yeah,” His voice is deep. His eyes flicker to meet mine. I feel myself getting lost in his eyes. “Just this.” He places a case of beer on the counter.

I break away from his gaze. Get it together, Riley. It’s just a guy. You won’t see him anymore after this. I start ringing him up. “That’ll be $3. 86.” I try to avoid eye contact.

“No name tag?” He smirks. “How am I supposed to know the employee I’m talking to?” The man pulls out his wallet. 

“I’m Riley.” I answer immediately. I’m going to kick myself later for that.

“Riley. How masculine. But it has a nice ring to it.” He thinks to himself. 

I blush. My name is not masculine! …..Okay… Maybe it is…

“So, Riley, it’s pretty dead today, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess it’s just a slow day. But you’re here, so that makes it okay.” The words slip out.

The man looks up, raising an eyebrow.

I feel myself cringe. Why the fuck did that have to come out like that?! “I mean, we gotta make money somehow. I mean, not saying that you aren’t handsome. It’s nice to see a cute face around here,” I ramble. The man’s eyebrows raise a bit more, showing amusement. “I mean… Fuck…” I grumble.

“Are you this friendly with all you’re customers?” The man chuckles. “I gotta say, I’m kind of flattered. I don’t get many compliments.”

“Really? Why n-” I shake my head. Stop talking. Don’t finish that sentence. I blush as I cash him out. “Here’s your change. Have a nice day.” I rush out the sentence.

“Thanks,” He smiles. Our hands brush as I give him his change. I feel my heart skip a beat. “And by the way, you’re pretty cute, too. Getting a compliment from a cute girl is never a bad thing. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” He picks up the beer. “Have a nice day!” I waves as he starts to leave. He stops in his tracks. “Oh, wait,” he turns back around. “Um… are you doing anything later?”

“Me?” I squeak. “Uh, no, nothing! Why?”

The man bites his lip and looks at the ground, as if he’s debating something. “So, I don’t do this very often, but would you like to go somewhere? Like a date?”

“I don’t even know you’re name.” I stammer out.

“Ah,” The man lets out a small laugh. “You’re right. What was I thinking? Silly me.” He offers a weak smile and turns to walk out the door.

“Wait!” I run from behind the counter. “I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to go! I want to know your name!”

The man grins. “Oh, I’m Ryan.”

“Ryan,” I repeat. The name just rolling off my tongue. “I’m not doing anything right now.”

“Oh, really? Wow, okay. I came in here for beer and then I get a date. Okay, uh, want to grab a coffee? That seems to be a simple impromptu date.” Ryan smiles. “I know there’s a coffee place just around the corner.”

Dad walks out just in time. “I’m going now.” I call back.

“Okay, have fun.” Dad doesn’t even look up.

We exit Dad’s shop and start walking. In the corner of my eye, I see Olivia stick her head out the window. She’s clearly confused. I’ll have to text her once I get in the coffee shop.

“So…” I walk next to him. We haven’t said a word. “I’ve never really been on a random date like this.”

“Me either. I guess this is a first for both of us,” He scratches the back of his head nervously. “So, tell me something about you.”

“Hmm…” I think for a moment. “What do you want to know?” I shrug. Crap, this is already going terrible. I’m probably the most uninteresting person on the planet.

“Okay, how about this, what do you do? Where do you work? What do you like to do?” Ryan offers some topics as we get to the coffee shop.

“Well,” We walk through the door and stand in line. “I live with my best friend. I work at that shop you just met me at and I have a second job working with my friend in an office. I guess I like to play video games. That’s all I can tell you, really. Honestly, you picked a boring girl to go on a random date with.” I shrug.

“That’s not true,” Ryan looks down at me. He tilts my head up to meet his eyes. “I think I picked the perfect girl to go on a date with. You’re very attractive and I’m listening to every word you’re saying. I’m not bored.”

I blush. “Why did you want to go on a date?”

“I don’t get a lot of attention from pretty women like you. I thought I should go for it,” he answers. “I think you’re really cute. Why not, right? Life is too short to play it safe. Besides, you said yes. I think we’re off to a good start.”

We place our orders and Ryan pays. “Oh, I can pay for myself.” I offer, taking out my wallet.

Ryan puts up his hand. “No need. I asked you out. I got this.”

“I’ll pay next time.” I nod.

Ryan breaks out into a grin. “Next time, huh? Already making plans for another date? I like it.”

We wait off to the side. Once we got our order, we sat down. Ryan pulls his chair next to mine. “Thanks for paying.” I blush, playing with the whipped cream floating on my hot chocolate. 

“You’re welcome,” He smiles. “Now, we were talking about you.”

My phone starts to buzz. I ignore it. “That was pretty much it. I told you, I’m no very interesting. What do you do?”

“I run a business. Well, I work for my friend, but we all pretty much own the place.” Ryan answers, simply.

“Oooohh,” I’m intrigued. “What kind of business?”

“We manage a liquor store.”

I look at the bag by his foot. “You own a liquor store but you bought beer from another store?” I question.

Ryan looks down at the beer. “Well, this is my favorite kind. We don’t carry Barry’s Beer at our store.”

“It’s just a generic brand. What’s so special about it?” I shrug.

Ryan smirks. “Why are you interrogating me on my beer choices?”

“Well, we have to talk about something,” I tease. I dip my finger in my whipped cream and poke a dollop on his nose

He begins to laugh. “Really? How mature, Riley.”

“That’s so cute.” I giggle. He really does look cute.

“Here, you left something,” He leans close in his chair, wiping his nose against my cheek. I feel like I’m on fire having him so close to me. “You can have that back.” He chuckles, leaning back into his chair, his arm still draped around my chair.

Things are going well.

Ryan’s phone begins to ring. He sighs. “I’m sorry,” he checks his phone. “I know this is rude,” he texts someone back. “Let me get rid of them.”

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s fine.” I pull out my phone while he’s texting. Olivia sent me a text.

_Olivia: Where are you going? I thought we were going to the mall?_

_Riley: Did you see the guy I was with? He asked me on a date!_

_Olivia: Oh! Okay, I’ll let it slide this time._

I put my phone away. “Now,” I smile, wiping away the whipped cream. “You were talking about your business.”

Ryan gives me an apologetic smile. “Speaking of the business…. They sort of need me. It’s an emergency.”

I feel my lips frown. “Oh…. Okay.” Damn it. I was really having a nice time… Is he blowing me off? I knew I wasn’t very interesting…

“I’m sorry this was so short. I wish I could stay,” He frowns as he stands. “Here,” He pulls out the receipt from our order and scribbles down something. “This is my number.” He hands me the paper. “I’m being honest, I really had a nice time. It’s been forever since I was able to just sit down and talk with someone. I’d really like to see you again.”

“It was just coffee…” I blush. He couldn’t have had that much fun with me.

“Maybe to you. It was more than that to me,” He takes my hand, bringing me to my feet. “Call me tonight. I’ll look forward to hearing from you.” Before I can think, his presses his lips to mine. Such a bold action. My hands rest on his chest. I thought he was giving me a small kiss. I go to pull away, but his hands rest on my hips, pulling me closer. He tugs on my bottom lip as he pulls away. 

“Wow, that’s what I get for a coffee date?” I raise my eyebrows. “What do I get for a proper dinner and a movie date?”

Ryan twitches his eyebrows at me. “You’re going to have to find that out yourself,” He smirks. “Bye, Riley. I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye.” I want to pull him back for another kiss, but we go our separate ways.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ooo la la! What a spicy kiss!” Olivia teases my by puckering her lips. “Since when do you go random dates with strange men?”

“I don’t know! It’s so unlike me. But I’m glad I did,” I smile. “He seems sweet! I’m going to call him soon.” I glance at the clock. It’s about 7 o’clock. Not too late, and not too early.

“Let me know what he says!” Olivia shouts as I rush to my room.

I feel like a little high school girl, feeling giddy over calling her crush. Something about this man excites me. I want to know more about him. I dial his number and I wait for an answer. And Wait…. And wait.

Finally, he picks up. “H-hello?” He sounds a bit frantic and rushed.

“Ryan! It’s Riley!” I smile hearing his deep voice.

“Oh, right! Hey!” I hear rustling in the background. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. I’ve been thinking about you.” I admit. “When are you available for dinner?”

I hear gun shots. They sound close.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?!” I sit up.

“Nothing! That’s just one of my friends, playing a game.” Ryan responds, almost shouting. That would explain why he’s yelling. He must have a bunch of friends over. I probably called at a bad time.

I hear another voice on the line. “Dude, what the fuck?! Why are you answering your phone now?!”

“I’m sorry,” I apologize. “I called at a bad time, didn’t I? You’re busy with friends.”

“No! It’s my fault! I thought things would be done by now. I have your number now. I’ll call you as soon as everyone leaves!”

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” He sounds calmer now.

“Okay! Talk to you later! Don’t party too hard!” 

Ryan hangs up the phone without responding. Hm. Maybe he has his hands full. I feel like an idiot for calling so soon.

About twenty minutes go by and I get a call from Ryan.

“I’m so so so sorry about that!” Ryan sounds breathless over the phone. “I can talk now.”

“Party’s over already?” I turn to lay on my side.

“Well, me and the boys are at the liquor shop now. I’m outside to get away from them.” Ryan answers.

“Last minute inventory?” I ask.

“Yeah, you could say that,” Ryan chuckles. “Now, about that date…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Bye, Olivia!” I shout, rushing past her.

“Whoa, and where are you going?” She blocks the front door.

“Ryan’s waiting outside for me!” I respond, practically bouncing up and down.

“Oh? Again? What is this? Date number four?” Olivia teases.

“Yeah. He’s taking me to his house. He’s making dinner.” I answer quickly. I really just want her to move so I can leave.

“Well, you have been seeing each other a lot. Are you fucking yet?”

“God, I wish,” I blush at the thought. I would love that. “But the farthest we’ve ever gotten was just heavy making out.”

“Gee, is there any actual talking during these dates?” Olivia rolls her eyes.

“Hey, that’s not fair. We’re learning a lot about each other. Don’t worry about me. I can handle myself.” I cross my arms.

“Okay, but if he starts getting hands-y, I’m kicking his ass.” Olivia warns me, stepping aside.

“I pray for the day that man gets hands-y.” I smirk and leave our apartment before she can protest.

I rush outside and hop into Ryan’s car. The second I close the door, I’m greeted with a rough kiss.

“Hello.” He smiles once he pulls away.

“Hello,” I respond. “What do we have planned for this evening?”

“I have dinner ready for us. I picked up the best bottle of Champagne and we can see where the night takes us from there.” Ryan explains. 

We pull up to a fancy apartment complex. “You live here?” I suddenly feel embarrassed about where I live.

“Yep,” He parks his car. He rushes out and opens the door for me. “This way,” Ryan waits for me to step out of the car. We walk side by side. His hand is just hanging by his side. I wonder what would happen if I just grabbed it.

I take hold of his hand. Ryan continues walking, looking forward. I notice a smile growing on his face.

“Here we are,” Ryan says as he unlocks the door. My heart pounds in my chest as we walk into his apartment. We enter through the living room. The kitchen is in an open space on the right of the room. There’s a hallway with three doors. I’m assuming one bedroom, bathroom, and a closet. “Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.”

“Inviting a woman to your place on the forth date? I’m sure you do this often.” I tease, trying to hide my excitement.

“Nah,” Ryan removes my coat and hangs it on the coat hanger. “It’s just you. I never invite people into my home. Of course, I can’t promise my intentions are pure.” Ryan places his hands on my hips. “Should I start setting the table, or…?”

I shake my head. “I’m not that hungry yet,” I press my body to his. “Perhaps we should do something else?”

“I’m sure we can find something.” He flashes a mischievous grin. Ryan leads me to the couch. Ryan drapes an arm around me as we sit next to each other. “It seems all our dates start leading up to this.” Ryan says, kissing my neck.

“Yeah, we should just fuck and get it over with.” I shrug.

Ryan picks his head up, looking at me with wide eyes. “Really now?”

“Yeah,” I pull his tie to pull him on top of me as I lay down. “We are two adults who happen to enjoy each other’s company. I see nothing wrong with wanting more.”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” He says as he leans in. His lips press against mine. My lips part enough to allow his tongue to explore. He lays on me, his hands rubbing on my thighs. I feel like I’m on fire as his hands start sliding around my body. His hands end up locating the zipper on the side of my dress. He slides the dress off my body. Once he’s back on me, I can feel him better. He settles in between my legs, his erection poking my thigh.

Ryan’s phone begins to ring. “What the fuck…” He grumbles, sitting up. “I’m sorry, babe. I have to take this.” Ryan sighs, clearly frustrated.

“It’s fine.” I say, trying to calm my breathing.

“What?” Ryan growls. As he listens, I sit next to him, patiently. “What the fuck? I thought that was tomorrow night?! Then why is he there now?!” Ryan’s eyes shift to me. “Is there any way you can handle this yourself. I’m busy.” Ryan wraps his arm around me. He plants a kiss on my forehead. He continues to listen. He frowns. “Fine…. But this better be quick!” he hangs up the phone and sighs. He leans back on the couch, covering his face. “I’m so sorry. I’m going to kill them.”

“Is everything okay?” I ask, wrapping myself in a blanket.

“Uh….” Ryan pushes his hair back. “Everything is fine. I just feel like a douche bag. Would you be comfortable staying here while I handle some stuff?” Ryan gets up.

“You’re leaving?” I squeak. We were kinda in the middle of something important.

“I know! I feel like a huge jerk! If you don’t want to stay, I’ll drop you off home, but to be honest, I was really looking forward to this date.” Ryan slips on a coat.

“I was, too.” I mumble. “Do you have to go?”

Ryan sighs and nods. “Those idiots need me. Do you want me to take you home? I’d understand if you never wanted to see me again.”

“Noooo…” I shake my head. “I’ll stay, if you’re okay with it.”

“I’m perfectly fine with it,” he sighs a breath of relief. “Feel free to start dinner without me. Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be back soon!” Ryan rushes out the door.

“No goodbye kiss?” I grumble. I know owning a business must be rough. He’s lucky he’s cute. I wouldn’t be this patient with just anyone. I would have left.

My phone rings once Ryan leaves. It’s Dad.

“Hey, Dad.” I answer.

“Riley, are you busy?”

I look around the room. Hmmm… I’m alone. But I suppose I’m still on a date. “Kinda. Why?”

“I forgot to lock the shop.”

“Then go lock it.” I growl. I hate getting snappy with Dad, but why is he making me do it?

“Hehehe… I might have had a few drinks. I can’t exactly drive. I know you have a key-”

“Fine!” I interrupt. “I’ll do it.” I hang up and sigh. I pull my dress back on. I can’t just leave Ryan’s house unlocked…. I check his door. There’s a lock on the door knob. I know it’s not the most secure, but it’s the best I can do. I lock up his apartment and call a cab. This shouldn’t take too long.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’ll be right back.” I tell the taxi driver. I walk into the store. Unlocked. Perfect. I better make a keep look through to make sure no one stole anything. 

I walk in. Everything is quiet. All the lights are out. Everything seems fine.

“This is easy! Who leaves the front door open?!” A British voice squawks. I freeze. There’s someone here!

“Keep your voice down!” An angry voice says just as loud. 

Cops. I need to call the cops. My phone is still in the cab. I turn to rush out the door, but my dress snags on a shelf, causing me to fall over. There’s a loud crash as I fall to the ground.

“Ow…” I try to scramble up. A pair of shoes come into my vision. “Alpha One, you may want to see this.” I look up. The man is wearing a mask.

“What is it, Bravo One?” A man, I assume is Alpha One, joins the man in front of me, Bravo One. Alpha One gasps when he sees me. A gun is pointed to my head. “Get up.”

I gulp. “But if I’m a hostage, shouldn’t I stay on the ground?” I ask cautiously.

“We’re taking you to the back room. Now let’s go. Don’t get smart with me.” Alpha One growls.

I obey. I stand up and walk into the storage room, a gun pointed to my back. “What are you doing here?” Bravo One asks, also pointing a gun at me.

“My Dad forgot to lock the door…” I answer honestly. “I was coming to lock it. Yeah, wouldn’t want anyone to rob the place. Oh, wait.” I shouldn’t be making jokes right now.

“You’re not really in a position to make snide remarks.” Alpha One warns.

 “Look, I’m sorry,” my voice wavers. “Just take what you want. I don’t want any trouble.”

“Why is this taking so long?” A man with a black skull mask joins us. He gasps when he sees me. “What? When did she get here?” All I can see are cool blue eyes peeking out from that mask.

“She came to lock up shop, Alpha Two. Go back to your job. Let us handle this.” Bravo One puts his finger on the trigger.

“Please…” I whimper. I’m not ready to die. I was close to getting laid tonight, and now I’m going to die? How fucked up is that?!

“Uh, no!” Alpha Two puts his hand on the gun, forcing Bravo Two to lower it. “You don’t want to do that…. We don’t want to make a mess. Let’s leave her be.” Alpha Two has a really deep soothing voice…. It’s almost… comforting.

“But-” Bravo One begins to argue. 

“If he says let her live, that’s what we’re going to do.” Alpha One agrees. “You,” He addresses me. I want you to turn around and face the wall. Count to one hundred.”

I do as I’m told. “One… Two…. Three… Four…” I hear footsteps fading as I continue to count. The whole place gets silent once I reach twenty. I hear tired screech against the pavement.

I run out to the taxi. I collect my things and pay him. “Go. I need to stay here for a bit.”

The man is clearly clueless as to what happened. He leaves. I call the police, Olivia and leave Ryan a voice mail. I can’t believe how close to death I was.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I bet it was that Fake AH Crew!” Olivia growls. 

“That’s what it sounds like. Miss, do you have any other information to tell us?” The cop asks.

I shake my head. “That’s everything. I’m sorry…”

“You realize how lucky you are, right? The Fake AH Crew have no problem murdering people on the spot. Well, there’s not much we can do from here. We’ll add your case to the file.” The cop nods.

Why was I spared?

I hear a car screech to a halt. I look up. Ryan is hopping out of his car, running to me. “What the hell happened?” He wraps his arms around me. “I came back and you were gone! I got your voice mail. You were held up?”

“I’m fine now. Just a bit shaken.” I shake my head. “Dad forgot to lock the place. I’m really dumb. I should have stayed at your apartment.”

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” Ryan sighs. “Any idea on who did this?”

“We think it was that infamous Fake AH Crew,” I answer. “I can almost guarantee it was those assholes.”

Ryan’s lips twitch into a brief smile. I guess he likes it when I swear. 

But seriously, who are those guys? And why was I spared?

That man in the skull mask… who is he?

“You had a long day,” Ryan breaks me from my thoughts. “Go get some sleep. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Yeah… bye.” I kiss his cheek and Olivia escorts me to her car. 

Seriously, I’ll catch those guys. I want them put away.


	2. What a Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The robbery is starting to take it's toll on Riley. And it only gets worse from there.

Olivia knocks on my room door. “Riles, time to get up,” She enters my room. She glares when she sees me at my desk, typing away on my laptop. “What the hell?! You haven’t moved, have you?”

“Huh? What time is it?” I check the time. 8 o’clock. Shit… 

“Riley Anne,” Olivia crosses her arms. “Please tell me you didn’t stay up all night on that computer.”

“Uhhh….” I pick at my nails. “I’m not tired. Don’t worry about me.”

“God damn it, Riley. You haven’t been sleeping as much after that robbery. It’s been two weeks. You need to let it go.”

“Easy for you to say,” I growl. “They stole five thousand dollars, cleaned out the medical supplies and booze. Dad lost so much money. I need to know who these men are.”

Olivia studies me with hard eyes. She sighs, pulling up a chair. “What are you researching, and how can I help? I can’t stand to see you like this. You have major bags under your eyes.”

“I’ve been up all night, studying the Fake AH Crew. I don’t think the cops are doing enough. I’ve been looking at where they hit, what they take, and the time of day they strike. You said it yourself, there seems to be no connection. And you’re right, this is none. It’s random. The only thing that’s consistent is that everything they hit are here in Austin.”

“So there you go! The crooks live in Austin! Problem solved!” Olivia cheers.

“Duh, Olivia. Finding six men in a city with 800,000 people is not easy. I feel like we need to narrow it down a bit…”

“Hey….” Olivia leans forward. “You talked to three of the men, right? Did they look familiar or did something stand out?”

“They were all wearing masks…. But…” The man with the black skull mask stands out. Those icy blue eyes were so piercing… “There was one man. He had a different mask from everyone else…”

“Maybe the leader?” Olivia offers.

“No,” I shook my head. “They called him Alpha Two. If he was the leader, he would have been called Alpha One, right? But that man… Alpha Two… He’s the reason they didn’t kill me.”

“Strange… Anything else?”

“Well… Alpha Two had a nice voice…” I start thinking about that voice. I can’t remember it now. But all I remember that it was so smooth. Almost… dare I say, sexy?

“Earth to Riley,” Olivia waves a hand in front of her face. “Now is not the time for that. Besides, won’t Ryan get jealous?” She giggles.

Ah, Ryan. The only one keeping me sane after the attack. “I’m so glad I met him.” I feel my shoulders relax.

“So, are you guys dating, or what?” 

I bite my lip. “We never really established that….”

“So, you’re just fuck buddies?” Olivia snorts.

I roll my eyes. “We have to be fucking for that to be true…. Anyway, don’t we have to go to work or something? I’ll start getting ready.”

“Nope,” Olivia shakes her head. “You didn’t get a wink of sleep. I’m making you stay here. I’ll cover for you at work.”

“You’re the best.” 

“Hey, being the niece of the owner of the company has its perks.” She shrugs. “Now, get in bed and get some rest. This isn’t healthy.”

“Okay, Mom.” I tease.

Olivia shoots me a warning look before closing the door.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a nap and lounging around the apartment all day, I decided to go out and visit Ryan. I dial is number.

“Hello?” He answers.

“Hey, baby. What are you doing right now?”

“I’m at work right now. Why?”

I poke out my lips. “I was hoping to see you…”

“Why aren’t you at work?”

“Olivia made me stay home. I didn’t get any sleep last night.”

“Jeez, really? You gotta stop doing that to yourself.” Ryan sighs, sounding concerned. I makes me happy to know he’s worried about me. Maybe our relationship doesn’t have a label, it’s nice to know he still cares.

“I can’t. As long as those jerks are out there, I have to worry.” I insist.

“No, you don’t. You have me to protect you. Do you think I’d let some stupid thugs hurt you?”

“No,” I smile. “Can I come see you at work?” I ask. I just want to see him.

“I don’t know. That’s not a good idea,” Ryan hums. “I’d be too tempted to take you to the back office and have my way with you. But we can see each other after I get off work.”

In the background, I hear a voice shout “Eww! Gross! Who are you talking to?!” Who is that? I’ve heard that voice before…

“Mind your business!” Ryan shouts at them. “Anyway,” he redirects his attention to me. “Now isn’t the best time. I get out of work soon. Come by my house around six. We can pick up where we left off that one night.”

I feel my cheeks begin to burn. “Okay. See you later.”

“Bye, babe.” He says before hanging up.

Well, I’m going to drop by, anyway. I wander into the bathroom to freshen up. I turn on the light and I’m greeted by my reflection. Olivia may have had a point. I look like hell. My strawberry blonde hair is tangled and there are dark rings under my green eyes. I better fix this before going to see Ryan….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull into the parking lot of Geoff’s Liquor Store. I’m assuming Geoff is one of Ryan’s friends. I step out and walk in.

Two women stand behind the counter. “Hello!” A woman with ruby red hair calls.

“Looking for something in particular?” The other woman with raven hair and bright, honey colored eyes asks.

“Um, not really. I was just wondering if Ryan was here. He said he was working today.” I look around. The selves are stocked with alcohol.

“Oh, uh,” The women exchange glances. “You’re looking for Ryan? He left not too long ago. I’m Tabby, by the way. May we ask your name?”

“I’m Riley,” My shoulders droop. “So Ryan left?”

“Ah! Riley! I’m Lindsay.” Lindsay perks up. “Ryan has told us about you! Yeah, sorry. He took off early. The boys had some last minute business to take care of. But I’ll tell him you stopped by.”

“That’s okay,” I shake my head. “We have a date tonight. I’ll just see him later,” I turn to walk out. “It was nice to meet you!” I say before leaving. Huh. Where is Ryan? Oh, well. I’ll ask where he went later.

I get back into my car and start driving to the bank. While I’m out, I should make a withdrawal.

I make a short drive to the bank. I walk in and stand in line. Nothing unusual. This shouldn’t take long.

I hear gun clicking behind me. “Alright!” A voice cracks. “Everyone on the ground!”

I know that voice! Alpha One! I spin around and, sure enough, there they are. The Fake AH Crew. Decked out in those masks.

“Charlie One, Charlie Two, go to the vault. Bravo Two, go secure the door. Alpha Two, Bravo One and I will guard everyone.” Alpha One calls to the crew. He notices everyone is still standing. He shoots the gun in the air, causing everyone to shutter. “Did you fucking hear me?! Ground! NOW!”

Everyone is instantly to the floor. The crew separates to do their jobs.

A mother shields her little girl. The girl starts crying. “Mom, are we going to die…?”

I feel my blood begin to boil. It’s bad enough that these men made me feel unsafe. Now they’re going to take the sense of security from an innocent child? I don’t fucking think so.

I remain standing. “HEY!” I growl, causing Alpha One to spin around. 

Alpha One’s eyes grow wide. Yeah, that’s right. You better remember me. He points his gun at me. “Get on the ground!”

“You need to leave!” I’m shaking but I stand my ground. I’m running on pure adrenalin now. “Or at least let everyone go!”

“You got a really big mouth,” Alpha One growls. “I suggest you sit down, and this will be over a lot quicker!”

“You think you’re so tough!” I stomp closer to him. I walk up to him, the gun being jabbed into my chest. “You got a few masks and a couple of guns and you steal from hard working people! You’re a bunch a bullies!”

“Alpha Two isn’t here to protect you. I can shoot you now with no problem.” Alpha One threatens.

“Do it.” I dare him. “I want you to do it! Just shoot me!”

Alpha One cocks the gun. “I’m fucking sick of you already.”

“No! Riley!” A voice shouts. Alpha One is now being tackled on the ground… by Alpha Two.

“How….” I stammer. How did he know my name?

Alpha One wiggles underneath Alpha Two. “Get the fuck off of me!”

Alpha Two scrambles up. His blue eyes are drawn to me. “Are you okay?” He’s panting, clearly out of breath from sprinting at Alpha One. He reaches out his hand.

I back away. “Who are you?”

“We got it! Let’s roll!” A man with the angry voice shouts as he and another man dashes out the door.

Alpha One struggles to stand. “You better hope we don’t see you again! I won’t hesitate to murder you!” He threatens as he runs.

The crew is out the door. Alpha Two is the last to leave. “It’s best if you avoid us.” He says before running off.

The police came late. Of course. They began questioning everyone… until the fingers were pointed at me.

“They know her!”

“One of them said her name! Your name is Riley, right? Talk to her!”

“Bet that Riley lady knows something. She better start talking.”

Next thing I know, I’m being escorted into a cop car….

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I swear! I don’t know who they are!” I insist. “I don’t know anything! I stood up to them, but that’s it! I don’t know why they know my name, and I don’t know how they found out!”

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” The cop yells. “You know them! That’s why you managed to stay alive!”

“That’s enough,” A man steps into the interrogation room. “Let me handle this from here.”

The cop huffs as he leaves the room.

“Miss Riley. I’m Burnie Burns. I’m the chief of police. I hope you don’t mind, I did a little research.”

“Research? I’m the most boring person on the planet. How can I have a file?” I cross my arms.

“You don’t. I see that there’s a case on your brother, Isaac. He went missing about ten years ago, right?”

I feel my face drop. “What does Isaac have to do with this?”

“Perhaps, you think the Fake AH Crew can help find him? They are powerful people. But you know, if you do have any involvement with them, you need to let us know. You won’t be in any trouble. We’ll let you slide. But I need to know everything you know about these people.”

“I’m telling you, Mr. Burns. I don’t know anything.” I look him straight into his eyes.

He keeps a straight face. “We will be in contact. This isn’t over.” He stands, opening the door.

“I can leave?” I feel like this is a trap.

“You were here for hours. You technically didn’t do anything wrong. But we will be watching you, Miss Riley. Not only in a bad way. If you truly have nothing to do with them, then you could be in danger. You don’t know them, but they clearly know you.”

“Thanks… I suppose.” I start leaving the room.

“Please, stop by if you learn anything else.” Burnie says as I close the door.

All eyes are on me as I pass through the police station. I sigh when I remember my car is still at the bank. I suppose it’s not that far of a walk… 

I pull out my phone. There are seven missed calls and three voice mails. All from Ryan.

_“Hey, I’m done with work. Uh… I’m at home now. We said five o’clock, right? Give me a call back.”_

_“Hey, uh, it’s me again…. It’s getting late… When you get a chance, call me back.”_

_“So… I’m guessing we don’t have a date today? I hope everything is okay….”_

I feel tears brimming around my eyes. I missed my date. All I wanted to do today was sleep and see Ryan….

A blonde woman is standing by the steps of the police station. She rushes over to me. “Are you Riley?”

“Uh, yeah?” I try to walk around her.

“I’m Barbara Dunkleman. Investigative Reporter of Channel Six. May I ask you a few questions?”

I narrow my eyes at her. I just spent eight fucking hours in a police station getting interrogated. I don’t need this shit. “No, you may not. Now, please move.” I walk around her.

She speed walks to keep up to me. “Some folks in the bank said you were involved with the infamous Fake AH Crew. What are your thoughts on that?”

“Didn’t I say I didn’t want to talk to you? Get the fuck away from me!” I shoot back. I’m usually not this angry. But I’m done with this day. I just want to see Ryan.

“There are rumors that there are more than six members in the Fake AH Crew.”

“I’m sure there are. But that has nothing to do with me.”

“What are your thoughts on the Fake AH Crew?”

Why is this woman still talking to me? “Look, I’m tired of this. I don’t wanna hear about this stupid gang anymore! Leave me alone! I had a gun pointed at me today, and I’m not feeling very nice right now. Just go away.”

“How about Rob’s General Store? Sources tell me that you let them in the store.”

I spin around, glaring. “That’s my Dad’s shop! Why would I help them steal from my family?!”

“I just want to hear the truth, Riley.” Barbara reasons.

“Fuck you,” I growl. “Go harass someone else!”

“Wait, I have more questions for you!” Barbara shouts as I make a break for my car. I lock myself in and speed away. I can’t even think straight. What’s even going on in my life? Ever since I had that encounter with the Fake AH Crew, my life is falling apart.

I fucking hate them.

I somehow end up at Ryan’s apartment. I really hope he’s not mad….

I drag myself to his apartment and knock on the door. Ryan answers instantly.

“My God, what happened?!” His arms wrap around me tightly.

I burst into tears. “I went to the stupid bank, there was a stupid robbery, THEN the fucking cops were yelling and then a lady followed me and asked me questions and I just wanna sleep and pretend today never happened!” I sob.

Ryan strokes my hair. “Awww come here…” He guides me into the apartment. “Go sit on the couch. Are you hungry? Do you need anything?” He sets me on the couch.

I grab his shirt, preventing him from walking away. “I just want to cuddle and murder things. Is that weird? I bet it’s weird….” I sniffle.

Ryan joins me on the couch. “No, it’s not. You had a rough day.” He kisses my forehead. 

This is the safest I felt all day… Before I know it, I feel myself drifting off into his arms.


	3. Welcome to the Crew Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her second brush with the Fake AH Crew, Riley experiences changes. Little does she know, the cause of her problems are closer than she thinks... Until now.

I wake up the next day in a room I don’t recognize. Where the hell am I? I get up and walk out of the room. Oh, right. I fell asleep. I’m still at Ryan’s. I walk into the living room. Ryan is curled up on the couch, a blanket draped over him. He’s so sweet.

“Hey.” I whisper. 

Ryan forces one eye open. “Good morning,” He sits up and stretches. “How are you feeling today?”

“Much better than yesterday, I guess,” I shrug. “You didn’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“I didn’t want you to feel uneasy.” He admits.

“Ryan, I wouldn’t freak out if we shared a bed.”

Ryan smirks. “Right. Well, now I know.”

I hear a vibration. I look to the table where I left my phone. I pick up my phone. Twenty four missed calls from Olivia. “Uh oh….” I call her back.

She answers instantly. “Where the hell are you?!”

“I’m at Ryan’s place. Why?”

“Why? WHY?! Oh, let’s see… where do I start? I come home from work to find an empty apartment. Okay, that’s fine. Then you don’t come home for hours. Then I see on the news that there was a robbery. You know what scared me even more? That the police had a suspect and then you never came home! Okay, I was a LITTLE worried at that point. THEN, I was watching the news right now and there’s a segment about you! Seriously, Riley, what’s going on?!”

“A news segment?” I narrow my eyes. “Livy, I’ll call you back.”

“STOP CALLING ME LIVY AND-” Olivia shouts as I hang up.

“What’s going on?” Ryan asks as I fumble with the remote. I flip to channel six. Sure enough, Barbara is on the news.

 “Last night, police had Riley Thomas, twenty two, in custody. Witnesses from the crime scene confirmed that Thomas has some kind of connection to the Fake AH Crew,” Barbara reports. “I managed to have a small chat with Ms. Thomas and she was quite hostile. It appears when asked about Rob’s General store, which was robbed,” She pauses to snicker.

“Oh, this punny bitch.” I growl.

“Robbed a few weeks prior the bank, Ms. Thomas had this for a reply.”

There’s a recording of my voice. “That’s my Dad’s shop!”

“It appears Thomas had easy access to the shop and allowed the Fake AH Crew in. And is it a coincidence that she happened to be at the bank when they arrived? I think not. When asked directly about the Fake AH Crew, she had this for a response.”

Another audio clip of me. “I’m not feeling very nice right now. Just go away. Fuck you.”

“They edited that!” I point to the screen. “That’s not exactly what I said!” I realize how threatening that sounds now. I was in a bad mood! I didn’t know I would end up on the news.

“Police are keeping a close eye on this new development. Back to you, Arryn.”

“Thanks, Barb. You heard it here first-”

I flip off the T.V.

“So, you’re a dangerous criminal.” Ryan smirks.

“I’m not! This is complete bullshit!” I growl. “That Alpha One should have just killed me in the first place. I’m getting the heat for their crimes! Before you know it, the police will be slapping the cuffs on me!”

“I like the idea of that… You in handcuffs....? Damn…” Ryan mumbles.

“Now’s not the time for that!” I shout, my cheeks turning red.

“I’m sorry you got mixed into this….” Ryan eyes fix on the floor.

“It’s fine…” I sigh. “It’s not really your fault. No reason to apologize.”

Ryan’s face drops a bit. He shakes his head. “Hey, why don’t we do something today? I’m pretty sure I have the day off. We can do whatever you want!”

“I have to get back to work today. But thanks,” I smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Ryan gets off the couch and holds me close to him. “Why don’t you come over again tonight? I think there’s a few things we need to take care of.” Ryan tucks my hair behind my ear.

“Like what?”

Ryan bites his lip before leaning in. His lips gently press against mine. His hands snake around my hips, pulling me closer.

I pull away. “Okay, but I better go before I’m tempted to stay,” I give him a quick kiss. “I’ll call you when I get out of work.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I quickly freshen up at home. Luckily, Olivia already left. No interrogation from her yet. I speed my way to work, jogging into the office building. I make my way to my desk, right next to Olivia. Her eyes grow wide at the sight of me.

“You came to work?” She hisses.

“Oh course. Why wouldn’t I?” I shrug.

“Riley,” Our boss (And Olivia’s uncle), Bradly, calls, motioning me to follow him into his office. All eyes are on me as I pass.

 Once we reach his office, he closes the door behind us. “You actually need to leave.”

I feel my heart drop. “But… But I really need this job!”

“Look, I think you’re a great kid. You and Olivia have been friends for years. But some of the office workers are concerned about you being here. I assume you saw the news?”

“Yes…..” I mumble.

“I wish I could help more…. But we have to lay you off. I’m sorry.”

“That’s it? Just like that? I lose my job?!” I snap.

“Only until this fiasco blows over. It’s not making a good image for our company.” He begins to argue.

“Fine! I’ll prove my innocence!” I rip open the door and stomp out. I being mumbling under my breath. “The whole world’s gone crazy!”

I see Olivia peek up from her desk. “I quit!” She springs up and runs after me.

“What are you doing?” I ask as she catches up to me. “You need this job.”

“No one is going to fire my best friend and expect me to stay. Not even my family,” Olivia holds her head up high as we walk out, all eyes on us.

Once we’re outside, Olivia’s confidence drops. “Now what will we do?!” She whines.

“No one asked you to quit, you big baby,” I roll my eyes. “We’ll figure something out. I still have my job at Dad’s shop and I’m sure he’ll hire you, too. And if it’s not enough, I’ll find another job.”

“I hope so,” Olivia sighs. “Hey, what about that boyfriend of yours? He owns a business. Why don’t you see if he’ll give you a job?”

I blush. “He’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a man that I happen to enjoy going on dates with. Besides, if our relationship starts getting serious, working for him wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“It was a suggestion. In case we get desperate.” Olivia shrugs. “Now, since it’s your fault we lost our jobs, I say you buy us lunch.”

“Fuck you. You quit on your own. But fine, I’ll take care of lunch…” I sigh. I take out my phone to text Ryan.

_Riley: Are you still home? I need to see you now…_

Within minutes, Ryan responds. 

_Ryan: I’m at work. I decided I had nothing to do. What’s wrong? Why aren’t you at work?_

_Riley: Oh, boy. Do I have a story for you… Can I stop by later?_

Ryan takes longer to respond.

_Ryan: Sure_

I put my phone away. I really love how supportive Ryan is being. I feel comfortable telling him anything. But now that I think of it, I really don’t know much about him…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walk into Geoff’s Liquor Store. A man with a big handlebar mustache stands behind the counter. He eyes me suspiciously. He doesn’t say a word.

“Hello,” I wave. “I’m looking for Ryan?”

The man continues to stare me down. Without saying a word, he walks into the back room. Ryan is being pushed out the door.

“Geoff! I’m on break! What’s your problem?!” Ryan growls. His eyes are drawn to me. “Oh! Hey!” His face lights up. 

“Hey. Was it okay to visit? Your friend looked kinda mad…”

“Oh, that’s Geoff. Ignore him.” Ryan waves his hand. “Anyway, you had something you wanted to tell me?” Ryan leans on the front desk.

I take a deep breath. “I lost my job.”

Ryan furrows his eye brows. “No…”

“Yeah… It’s because of that stupid news report that dumb blonde did! It’s not even true! I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to report that!”

“Well, technically, she can report it. The show she’s on isn’t official news… it’s more for opinions and gossip essentially.” Ryan answers.

“Well, her little show made me lose my job. Thank God I still work for my Dad… At least he believes me… I think….” I sigh.

“Hey,” Ryan tilts my head up. “I believe you. Don’t worry. Things will turn around soon.”

“I know. Thanks,” I smile. “Mind if I stay here until you get off work?”

Ryan’s face drops. “Oh, you don’t have to do that. It gets pretty boring here.”

“It’s fine. I just want to spend time with you.” I pull up a chair.

“Uh…” Ryan begins to argue.

A red headed man walks out of the back room. “Ryan,” He has a deep voice similar to Ryan. “Come back here for a second.” The man walks back into the door.

“Excuse me. I’ll be back. Keep an eye on the store for me, okay?” Ryan plants a kiss on my forehead and leaves the room.

I sit down for a moment. Now you can’t expect me to sit here. I need to… find a bathroom… Yeah, that’s what I need to do. I slide off the chair and go into the door.

It’s a long hallway with doors on every side.

“She can’t stay here!” A voice shouts.

I follow the voices and peek into the door. Ryan is in the room with the mustache man (I think that’s Geoff), and the man with red hair.

“She’s not going to be any trouble. She’ll stay out of the way!” Ryan argues.

“I can’t do this, Ryan! She’s getting too close to you and I don’t like it one bit! What happens if she recognizes our voices?!”

Should I recognize their voices?

“Just stay back here while she’s with me! And if you have to come up front, just don’t talk!”

“Ryan, that’s not the issue!” Geoff shouts. “We ran into her twice! You called out her name, for God’s sake! She’s going to catch on the longer she’s around.”

“What are you trying to say?” Ryan narrows his eyes.

“You don’t get it. Ryan, getting involved with her was a bad idea! Just cut all ties and stay away from her. It’s the right thing to do.” The red head sighs.

“I can’t do that, Jack….” Ryan mumbles.

“Why? It’s just some girl!” Geoff’s voice cracks…. Wait… That squeak!

“I don’t want to talk about this with you!” Ryan growls. “I got this under control! You need to trust me.”

I begin to shake. Why did I not see this before? They’re the Fake AH Crew! I need to get out of here…

My hands are suddenly held behind my back. “Uh, boss,” A voice behind me says, making me jump. I look behind me. A man with curly and glasses is standing there. “We have a visitor!” He shoves me through the door, causing me to fall.

All heads are turned to me.

“Oh, Riley…” Ryan sighs.

“What did you hear?!” Geoff crosses his arms.

“Nothing!” I lie. Nothing. Not a thing. I didn’t hear you give hints about you being the Fake AH Crew. I didn’t hear a thing.

“I was standing behind her the whole time. She heard everything.” The curly haired man crosses his arms.

Geoff studies me. “Michael, take her to the interrogation room.”

“Geoff!” Ryan started to protest.

I’m being lifted off the ground by the man, Michael.

“Geoff, come on! This isn’t necessary!” Ryan tries to grab me from Michael

Geoff holds him back. “She’s going to have to make a decision. You got her into this. You can only blame yourself.”

“But I didn’t mean to!” Ryan shouts. “I didn’t think it was going to turn out like this!”

“Ryan…” I whimper.

“Let’s go, Riley.” Michael yanks me out of the room.

“Where are we going?” I ask as Michael leads me away.

“You’ll see. So, you’re the famous Riley I’ve been hearing about.” Michael says.

“You heard about me?”

“Yeah, Ryan won’t shut the fuck up about you.” Michael scoffs.

“Why me?” I whisper to myself.

“That’s not my business to answer.” Michael says as we walk up to a room. “Now, get in there.” Michael shoves me in.

Two people are already in the room. Tabby and a man with brown hair and green eyes. The man turns around. “Wot?! Wot is she doing here?!” The man squawks in a British voice.

“Riley?!” Tabby rushes over to me.

“You know her?” The man continues to squeak. 

“Yeah. She stopped by yesterday.” Tabby tells him. “What’s going on?” She asks.

“I- I don’t know.” I stammer.

“She’s in trouble. That’s what’s going on.” Geoff growls, slamming the door behind him. I didn’t even hear him come in. “Sit down.”

I obey. I sit and wait for Geoff to talk. 

“I’m getting really tired of you,” Geoff says. “You almost ruined two of my heists. Don’t play dumb. I’m sure you figured it out already.”

“That you’re the Fake AH Crew. Yeah, I figured that out.” I roll my eyes.

“So, then what do you want us to do with you?” Geoff crosses his arms.

I hear a small gulp from the British guy.

“I’m guessing you’re going to kill me?” 

“We need you to fully understand what we do if this is going to work.” Geoff cracks a half smile.

“Wait, if what’s going to work?” I tilt my head.

“Ryan, come in and give her the terms and conditions.” Geoff shouts.

Ryan walks in, smile on his face. “Look at it this way, now we get to see each other a lot.”

“What’s going on?!” I ask, waiting for an answer.

“Really, Geoff? You’re going to let her in?!” Tabby squeals. “Oh! I gotta go tell Lindsay!” Tabby sprints out the room, dragging the British guy with her.

“Tabby, wait!” The British man protests on his way out.

“Hey! Someone answer me!” I shout.

“Ryan will explain everything,” Geoff says, following Michael out of the room. “Welcome to the Fake AH Crew.” The door closes behind him.

“WHAT?!” I turn to Ryan. My heart begins to pound in my chest. This isn’t happening to me!

Ryan nods. “It was either this or death…. So, uh, welcome to the team!”

“I’m sorry, WHAT??!!” I scream.

“Riley, look-”

“What makes you think I want to join you?!” I shout, jumping out of my seat. “You’re a thief! A liar! The police are already on my ass! Why would I want anything to do with you?!”

“You don’t have a lot of options…” Ryan shrinks back.

“So, tell me, why were you at my Dad’s store? What’s the story behind us meeting?” I growl.

“I… I was staking the place out…. Meeting you was a pleasant surprise… We we’re supposed to strike that one night. I thought I had more time to talk them out of it…. Gavin stumbled in and noticed the door wasn’t locked, so they jumped at the chance….” Ryan mumbles. “I swear, I didn’t mean for things to turn out this way.”

“So it’s join or die, right?” I cross my arms. “Then just kill me.”

Ryan’s face drops. “Riley, please-”

“I don’t want to be a criminal! Just fucking kill me!” I scream. “I don’t want anything to do with you!”

“Me?” Ryan repeats softly.

I don’t even care anymore….. “Why are you acting like you’re sad about that?! You don’t fucking care! I’m just another broad to you! I know what you gangsters are like! I watch movies! I-” 

I’m silenced by Ryan’s lips crashing to mine. I struggle to pull away, but he holds me in place. I can’t resist him. I melt into his kiss. “Please,” Ryan begs. “You mean everything to me. I never wanted to get you involved with this, but now here you are.”

“Why me…?” I ask softly. “Why did you pick me? Why did you decide to ask me on a date that day?”

Ryan looks away, trying to avoid eye contact.

“OH WELCOME TO THE TEAM!” Lindsay bursts through the door, pulling me into a hug.

“She doesn’t want to join, Lindsay…” Ryan mumbles.

“Why not?” Lindsay frowns. “Wait, you’re doing something wrong,” She smirks at Ryan. “Let us girls have a talk, and then we’ll see where that leaves us. Come along, Riley.” She guides me out of the room. I turn back to look at Ryan. His eyes are almost begging for something.

“Where are you taking me?” I ask, looking around. We leave the interrogation room, walking down a hallway.

“The base. Which so happens to be in the basement.” Lindsay giggles as she leads me down some steps.

The base is just a simple room in a basement. Boxes are stacked up in a corner, a four couches in the middle of the room, surrounding a small coffee table, and a door near the back of the room.

Tabby is sitting on the couch. “Hey! Welcome!” She smiles.

“Not quite,” Lindsay sighs. “Why don’t you tell her what it’s like here? Maybe that will help her!” Lindsay sits on the couch next to Tabby.

“Okay! Well… where do I start?” Tabby hums to herself. “Well, I’m here for Gavin. You met Gavin, right? He’s the British guy I was with earlier. It’s not as bad as you think!”

“I’m sorry, I can’t listen to this,” I stand up. “You steal. People have been hurt. How can you possibly think this is right?!”

“You don’t understand!” Lindsay cuts in. “It’s for the best!”

“Bull shit!” I yell. Ever since I walked in, my blood has been boiling. “Bull fucking shit! How is this for the best?!”

“Riley,” Ryan walks down the steps. “Please, let’s have a talk. I’ll explain everything. And then, we can decide what happens next.”

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” I growl.

Ryan shakes his head, smiling weakly. “No, not really.”

Great….


	4. Welcome to the Crew Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning the identity of the Fake AH Crew, the changes in Riley's life are no where near over...

“You know, I’m getting tired of being dragged around to different rooms.” I growl as Ryan leads me away.

He closes the door behind us. “No one will take you from me. Trust me,” He smirks. “Come here.” He takes my hand and leads me to chair. I sit down, crossing my arms. “So, Lindsay and Tabby are right. The Fake AH Crew is actually the best thing for Austin right now.”

“Explain!” I growl. “Get to the fucking point!”

“Well, how do I explain this?” Ryan pushes his hair back. “You see, we’re protecting Austin.”

“Really?” I say sarcastically. “How so?”

“Well, there’s this group. They call themselves the Roosters.”

“Roosters?” I snicker.

Ryan keeps a straight face. “Those people are dangerous. They are a much bigger threat to Austin than we are. They steal and murder.”

“You do the same things!” I snap. “How are they any different from you?”

“We only kill members of opposing gangs. And stealing, of course, is what we do. Not only is it a nice thrill, it keeps Austin safe.” Ryan explains.

“You’re still not making sense.” I shake my head.

“By stealing, Austin remains our territory. Lately, the Roosters have been moving in our territory. If we slack off, we could lose Austin to those monsters. You have no idea what kind of hell is waiting to be unleashed.” Ryan explains, his eyes turning cold. “Maybe it doesn’t make sense to you, but we have a purpose. By committing small scale crimes, we’re actually protecting Austin from something serious.”

I tap my foot against the floor. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“You don’t,” He shrugs. “But you really don’t have a choice.”

“I don’t? I can go to the cops right now and turn you in!” I growl as I stomp past.

Ryan grabs my arm. “You realize you’ll be thrown in jail with us, right? You’re already a suspect. Besides, do you really want the blood of Austin, Texas on your hands?”

“You’re exaggerating.” 

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Do you really want to test that?”

I think before answering. “…. No.”

“You won’t have to be involved with our heists. Not if you don’t want to.” Ryan holds out his hand to me. “So are you in?”

How did I get caught in a situation like this? I look into Ryan’s blue eyes. I shouldn’t trust him. Or this group. And yet…. It’s so easy for me to accept this. Something inside me is screaming to take this chance.

I hesitate before shaking his hand. “I’m in.”

Ryan’s lips curl into a smile. “Welcome to the Fake AH Crew, Ms. Thomas.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay, so just to go over some basics,” Tabby says as she shows me around the secret base. “You will be helping me and Lindsay out around the shop when the boys are doing the dirty work. We also keep our eyes and ears open to any suspicious activity in Austin. You can’t tell anyone about us. Ever. Typically, we aren’t supposed to even come in contact with family and friends, but your case is different.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely for you?” I ask. “What about your family and friends? Don’t they ever wonder what happened to you?”

Tabby’s eyes drift to the floor. A soft smile appears on her face. “This is my home now….Gavin is all I need. He’s my family now. And the Fake AH Crew are my friends. So I never get lonely…. Actually…. I’ve never felt like I fit in anywhere until I came here.”

I hum. “So Gavin is your boyfriend?”

Tabby nods. “He’s the silly British man. When we met, I felt an instant connection. We went on dates, started to get to know each other. We fell in love. One day, Gavin slipped up about the Crew. Before I was given the chance to think about things, he disappeared. I didn’t know it at the time, but Gavin was getting too attached to me. Geoff felt it was best for Gavin to stop seeing me before I got too close. Of course, I didn’t take just accept the fact that we were over. I broke in the base. Everyone looked at me in shock as I shouted “Gavin David Free! You are NOT getting rid of me that easily!” I refused to give up on him. And that’s why I’m here. Geoff accepted the fact that I wanted to be part of the Crew and then there were two couples in the Crew.”

“Two?” I repeat.

“Michael and Lindsay are married. They met each other here. Their story isn’t complicated. Since they were both in the business, there were no secrets from the beginning. Anyway, now that you’re here, you and Ryan make couple number three! I wonder how Geoff is going to handle that.”

“What’s his deal, anyway? This “Geoff” guy? Why does he have such a problem with me?”

Tabby shrugs. “Geoff isn’t a big fan of newcomers. To be more specific, he’s not a big fan of loved ones of his employees joining the crew. He just needs time to warm up to you. He’s such a sweetheart. He’s like the Fake AH Crew daddy.”

 “Earlier, you said my case is different? How so?”

“Well, you can’t exactly disappear from your life. You live here. It was easier for everyone to lose contact because no one here is from Texas. This is your whole life. You can’t hide.”

“Okay, makes sense. So… now what?” I pause.

Tabby thinks for a moment. “Nothing, I guess. There are no heists planned for the next few days. I guess go talk to Ryan for your work schedule.”

“Okay. Thanks, Tabby.” I nod and set off to find Ryan. Jeez, I’m seeing a lot of him today. Not that I mind.

Ryan is in the main store, talking with Michael. “Hello, boss. I need to know my schedule.” I gulp. I don’t know why I’m so uneasy. I’m just working for a liquor store. Yeah, that’s right. Just a regular old store. That just so happens to be owned by mobsters. Nothing unusual here.

“Right,” Ryan opens up a planner. “Why don’t you come in tomorrow at 12. You can work with me.” 

“Oh God, please don’t fuck all over the store.” Michael gags.

“No promises,” Ryan smirks. “Let’s go, Riley. I’ll drive you home to pack.”

The air is sucked from my lungs. Has the air always seemed so thick? “Pack?”

Ryan nods. “Of course. You can’t keep living with Olivia. It’s too risky. She could find out. You’re going to be staying with me.”

“I can’t just get up and leave her! She needs me!” I argue.

“Listen, I know this whole thing is new to you. I get it. But it’s better if you distance yourself from your family and friends.” Michael explains.

“That’s not what Tabby said!”

“I know what Tabby said,” Ryan says. “She said you don’t have to ignore them. But getting as much distance from them as possible is what’s best. You can still say hi once in a while, but you can’t work near them, or live with them.”

“I promise not to say anything! You can’t ask me to ignore them!” I plea.

“I believe you. But things happen. They could stumble on the truth, or worse. If our enemies discover who your loved ones are, they can use that to their advantage. You want to protect them, right? Then, distance yourself.” Ryan says firmly.

“Why does protecting the city hurt so much…?” I mumble.

“No one said this was easy.” Ryan shakes his head. “Not only do we make sacrifices, but no one knows the good that we’re doing for them. We are painted as villains and we are constant targets. It’s not easy, but someone has to do it.”

“I still don’t think all this crap is necessary…” I grumble.

“You have no idea what the Roosters could do, Riley,” Michael warns me. “They are not good people. Austin is lucky to have us around.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it.” I snap, storming out. 

Ryan follows behind me. “Riley, wait up!”

“Just drive me home…. I need to pack….”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey!” Olivia greets me as I rush through the front door. I was trying to avoid her. “Welcome home! So, your dad called and he said we can both work tomorrow.”

I rush into my room, opening my suitcase. Olivia follows me. “Actually, I can’t. I’m working with Ryan tomorrow.”

“Oh!” She claps. “How wonderful! He got you the job?! I’m so happy for you, Ri!”

Please stop…. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“So, what days can you work? I can let your dad know for you.” Olivia says in a cheery tone.

This is going to hurt… “I don’t want to work for Dad.” I state.

“Oh, but surely you won’t be too busy at that liquor store. You said it’s pretty much dead most the time, right? And how cool is it that we can work together! I mean, we did at our old job, but working for your dad again will make me feel like we’re back in high school! I used to love working at the store with you!”

This is going to hurt even more… “I don’t want to work with you, either.” I say, coldly.

Olivia tilts her head. “Why not? … And why are you packing your clothes?”

“I’m moving in with Ryan.” I explain briefly. 

“Oh, really?” Olivia is trying to sound cheerful, but her tone is sad. “I’m still happy for you! I’m glad that things are going well for the two of you! What made you suddenly want to move out?”

“It’s just time, Olivia.” I answer harshly as I finish stuffing my clothes into the suitcase. I start dragging the case out the door. I hate doing this to her….

“Oh, that’s fine…. Why are you so angry? Did I do something wrong?” Olivia continues to follow me.

“I’m fine.” I lie.

“Okay…. Well, you better text me all the time! Or at least once in a while! And come visit me! Okay? I hope you enjoy living with Ryan!” Olivia smiles. I know her too well. She’s faking.

“I will,” I answer, opening the front door. I pause. “Promise me you’re going to be okay…?”

“Me? Pffft! I’ll be fine! Ole Olivia can handle anything!” Olivia places her hands on her hips. “I’ll find a way to pay your half of the rent. Don’t worry about me! Just don’t forget about me! Tee hee!”

“I could never forget you.” I force a smile. I’m going to miss our late night talks, our movie marathons, our arguments, the boy talks…. I’ve been around Olivia for as long as I can remember. It makes me feel sad that it’s all coming to an end….

“Bye, bye!” Olivia waves, a smile on her face.

I wave goodbye and close the door behind me before tears start to fall. I blink the tears away before going back into Ryan’s car.

“You got everything?” Ryan asks.

I nod slowly. I throw my suitcase in the back and hop in the front seat. Ryan starts driving the apartment. I vibration in my front pocket catches my attention. I fish out my phone. It’s a text from Olivia.

Olivia: I miss you already! I love you!!

The tears I have been holding back begin to stream down my face. I can’t imagine not being able to see Olivia every day. And what about Mom and Dad? How am I going to be able to not go to them when I need help? From this point on, I’m alone. Everything that I’m about to face, I’ll have to do it alone.

Ryan notices my sniffling. “Riley?” He asks cautiously asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

I don’t answer him. I continue to cry, trying to remain as quiet as I can.

Once we pull up to the apartment, Ryan parks his car. “Welcome home,” He smiles. “Want me to grab your suitcase?”

“I got it.” I grumble. I grab my bag and race ahead of him. A few days ago, I would have loved the idea of living together. Now, it all seems so forced. It’s like prison and Ryan is the prison guard (a very sexy one, at that).

Once we reach the apartment, Ryan unlocks the door. “So, what would you like to do to celebrate your first night in your new home?” He smiles.

I shove the suitcase in his arms. “I need to take a walk….” I say before walking off. If I’m going to be here, I need a few moments to think. Might as well get used to the new place.

I know this is for their protection, but it still hurts. Why did I even bother getting involved in this mess? How did this even happen?! I’m used to having my best friend with me. And I tell my parents everything. Mom and Dad… I can’t even imagine how upset their going to be when they hear that I don’t want to work at the shop anymore….

I don’t even care where I am now. I stop and just drop to the floor. I crawl closer to the wall. I hug my legs close to my chest. I don’t know what’s going on….

“Um, hello.” A voice causes me to break from my thoughts. A woman about my age is standing over me. She kneels down to my level. She pushes her black hair back. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry,” I sniffle. “I’m having a…. rough day.”

“Tell me about it,” the woman sighs, settling next to me. “I’m Melody.”

“Riley.” I nod.

“Care to explain why you’re crying in the middle of the hallway?” Melody asks.

I shake my head. “There are so many changes in one day…. My head feels like it’s spinning….”

“I feel ‘ya,” Melody chuckles. “I just moved in today. It’s my first day in Austin. Everything seems so surreal.”

“What brings you to Austin?” I ask, switching the subject.

“My job transferred me here. I don’t have any friends here…” Melody says quietly.

“Well, you know me,” I smile. “I live just down the hall,” I point in the direction of the apartment. “I just moved in with my… friend.” I look down the hall. I see Ryan poking his head out of the apartment. Oh, Ryan… “I better go,” I sigh. “I think he’s starting to get worried.”

“Oh! Hey, come by tomorrow!” She begs. “I’m in apartment 7D.”

“You like to make friends fast, don’t you?” I laugh.

“I’m alone most of the time,” Melody explains. “Besides, how am I supposed to get to know you if we don’t hang out?”

“Good point…” I could use a friend. Of course, I can’t get as close as I was with Olivia. “It was nice to meet you.” I stand up. I wave goodbye. “If you need any help unpacking, I can help.” I call back as I walk away.

“Thanks, friend!” She waves and heads back into her apartment.

I walk up to my apartment. “Who was that?” Ryan asks.

“She’s new, too.” I say. “Her name is Melody.”

Ryan narrows his eyes. “I’ve heard that name before….”

I nudge him into the apartment. “You’re being paranoid.” I smile.

“Someone’s in a better mood.” Ryan comments.

I sigh. “I tend to get over things quickly. Besides, at least I know that Mom, Dad, and Olivia are safe. So I guess it’s not too bad.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Ryan takes my hand and brings it to his lips. “Now, think of it this way, now we can see each other all the time. Now, I believe I owe you something…” Ryan pulls me close to him. Without hesitation, he presses his lips to mine. He pulls at my shirt.

“Nope,” I pull away. “Not tonight.”

Ryan furrows his eyebrows. “Why not?!” He pouts.

“I lost my job, I joined a murderous crew, and I’ve been told that I had to ignore my friends and family. I’m exhausted.” I pull away from his grasp. “The only thing I want to do is sleep.”

I turn around and head into the bedroom. I smirk as I leave a confused and frustrated Ryan standing in the living room. Think of this as punishment for involving me in this mess.

Now, to rest before my first day as a crook.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice how Melody has never been mentioned in any of my stories before. Well, this my come back to bite me in the ass, but I'm starting a new story. Keep an eye out for that!


	5. Forming New Bonds

_Olivia: Hey! How’s life with Ryan?_

_Olivia: So how are you? It’s been a few days and I haven’t heard anything from you._

_Olivia: Hi!_

_Olivia: Riley? Is this still your number? If this is a stranger, then sorry!_

_Olivia: I know you’re busy, but how’s life?_

I scroll through Olivia’s texts. It’s been weeks since I talked to her. Out of nowhere, she stopped trying to contact me. I know it’s for the best….

“Riley, pay attention.” Geoff snaps his fingers. 

“Why?!” I growl. “I’m not even in the heist! I’m staying at the store like I always do!”

“Riley, please.” Ryan hisses.

“Ryan,” Geoff crosses his arms. “You need to teach her to not talk back to me.”

“Excuse me?” I huff. “He doesn’t need to teach me anything! I’m an adult! I can handle myself!”

“Then pay attention!” Geoff snaps. God, why does he hate me so much…? “Now…” He continues. 

Ryan turns his head to me, giving me a “Seriously? Just pay attention” Look.

I roll my eyes and direct my attention back to my phone. I receive a text from Melody. 

_Melody: Mall today? My job gave me the day off._

Melody and I have pretty much hung out every day since we met. We’re starting to become good friends, but not as close as me and Olivia. There’s a certain line that Melody won’t cross. And that suits me just fine.

_Riley: Can’t. I have to work._

_Melody: Shit. When do you get out?_

_Riley: Depends._

_Melody: Fuuuuuuck. Well, can I stop by later? I just want your opinion on something._

I bite my lip. Is it safe for her to come by? I suppose she won’t figure anything out. She can just be a customer. Besides, no one ever comes in here. Maybe it won’t hurt for her to stop by.

_Riley: Sure! Come over whenever you’re ready._

“Alright! Let’s head out, team!” Geoff’s voice cracks as he commands and the crew starts to leave the room. I stand to go watch the front room.

Ryan grabs my arm. “Hold on.”

I give a heavy sigh. “What?” I ask coldly.

“Are you okay?” Ryan looks concerned. “You have been ignoring me since you moved in… You know, I have to sleep in my own room eventually…. You can’t keep locking me out.”

“Then kick the door down next time,” I snap. “This crew seems to think you’re so big and bad, yet you can’t even take your room back. I’m sick of this! I just want to go home!”

Ryan’s face drops. “Aren’t I your home?”

“Why would you be?!” I snap. “We aren’t even together! You’re just some jerk I’m forced to live with!” I don’t mean that… I still care about Ryan, but after moving in, we haven’t gone on any dates or kissed. I’ve been too busy trying to avoid him…. “Besides… it’s not like you were trying to make the situation any better…”

Ryan snakes his arms around me. “I’ve been giving you space because that’s what I thought you wanted. I still care about you. And I miss what we used to be.”

“Well, what were we…? I mean, what are we now?” My eyes fix on the floor.

Ryan tilts my head up to face him. “What do you want us to be?”

Before I can answer, Geoff pokes his head into the room. “Ryan,” he says in a gruff tone. “We have to go now.”

Ryan sighs, pulls his black skull mask out of his pocket, and slips the mask over his face. His cool blue eyes peek from behind the mask. “We’ll continue this later.” He promises and speeds off behind Geoff.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sit at the front desk, flipping through a magazine. It’s very rare if someone walks in to purchase something. If I didn’t know about their heists, I’d wonder how they managed to keep this place open.

The front door swings open. “Riiiiiiiiileeeeeey!” Melody sings as she springs into the store. She glances around the room. “Where is everybody?”

Her energy level reminds me of Olivia… She’s always been on the hyper side. “Out. They will be back soon.” I answer, still flipping through the magazine.

“Anyhoo, check this out,” She pulls out a package of shower curtains. “What do you think of these? Too childish?”

I inspect the curtains. They were covered with cats. “Who cares? If you like them, it doesn’t matter. Did you seriously come all the way here to ask me about shower curtains?” I giggle.

“I wanted to see you!” She whines. “Besides, I really need to know if these are childish! What if a guy comes over and they think I’m immature because of these?”

“Then he can go fuck himself. They’re just shower curtains. And I think they’re adorable.” I nod.

“Me, too!” She smiles. “Hey, want to hang out after you get off work? We can go walk around town aimlessly.”

“Why would we do that?” I chuckle.

“Because we’re young! We can do something stupid like that! What do you say?”

“Hmmmm…” I think for a moment. “Sure. It’s been awhile since I went out. A night out should be nice.”

“Yes!” Melody cheers.

I can hear a car pull into the back. The guys must be back. “So, I guess we’ll meet at the apartment? I’ll go home to get dressed and then I’ll swing by your place.” 

“Sounds good,” Melody nods. “Is it going to be okay with your boyfriend?”

I cringe. “Ryan is not my boyfriend. Just my roommate.” I explain.

The door behind me swings open. I spin around. Ryan walks in, avoiding eye contact. “Ray and I are going to take over now. You can go home.” Ryan says, still not looking at me.

“Fine,” I shrug. I turn to Melody. “Mind giving me a lift? I’ll quickly change and we can head out.”

“I don’t mind!” Melody answers.

Ray walks into the room and notices Melody’s shower curtains. “What the fuck?” He laughs as he picks them up. “Kitty curtains? Whose are these?”

Melody snatches the curtains from his hands. “How rude! Those are mine!” 

Ray laughs harder, clutching his stomach. “It looks so stupid! How old are you supposed to be?!”

“Shut up, rude person!” Melody growls. 

“Oh, fucking nice comeback. You told me off.” Ray says sarcastically as he continues his fit of maniacal laughter.

I see Melody’s face begin to tint red from anger. “Hmph! I’m leaving!” She turns and stomps out of the store.

“Who the fuck is she?” Ray asks, wiping his eye. 

“She’s a friend of mine. And I would appreciate it if you freaks would stop running my friends off!” I snap. Ray’s eyes widen. 

“Is making another friend such a good idea?” Ryan scoffs, still avoiding eye contact. “I mean, if you get to close, you’re just going to have to start ignoring her, too. You can’t keep making new friends. It’s stupid.”

The rest of the crew joins the main room of the store. “I’m leaving now.” I growl. Ryan turns his head the other way, crossing his arms.

“The fuck is wrong with her?” I hear Geoff spit as I storm out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you sure you don’t mind staying in?” I ask as Melody unlocks her apartment. I’m dressed in my sleeping clothes with a pillow and blanket tucked under my arm. I have no intention of coming home tonight.

“I don’t mind at all! You had a long day and you had a fight with your roommate.” She nods.

“And I’m sorry about Ray.” I say as we step through the door.

“Who?”

“Ray. That asshole back at the store. He’s one of the owners. I don’t know him very well, but I’m sorry he made fun of your shower curtains.”

“It’s no big deal,” Melody shrugs it off. “He’s just a stupid boy with a stupid opinion. Why should it bother me?” 

I follow Melody into her living room. As we pass the kitchen, I notice the shower curtains were in the garbage. I guess it bothered her more than she’s letting on.

“So, about your roommate…” Melody pauses.

“Look, I don’t wanna talk about it.” I shake my head.

“I respect that. All I have to say is that maybe you should talk to him about what you want. He doesn’t seem to understand that you just want to be roommates. I think he wants more.”

“Melody.” I say in a warning tone.

“Okay, sorry,” she throws her hands up in defense. “You’re welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

I would like to stay here, but that would cross a line. I don’t want to become too close to Melody. I don’t want to start ignoring her, too.

Olivia, I’m sorry…

“I think I’ll just stay the night. I don’t want to worry him too much.” I finally say.

“That’s fine. Just know that you’re always welcome here,” Melody shrugs. “So, can you tell me about your friendship with Ryan? That’s his name, right?”

“Yeah, Ryan. We met about a month ago. We went on a few dates… the dating kinda stopped after I moved in… Hey! Didn’t I say that I didn’t want to talk about him?”

“Sorry! You can’t blame me for trying,” Melody giggles. “So what changed?”

“The situation is not the same… I kinda…. Had to move in with him….” I sit on the floor and hug my knees to my chest.

Melody’s eyes grow wide. “I think I understand.”

“You do?” I snap my head in her direction. Does she know? Does she know about the Fake AH Crew?

“Yeah! You’re pregnant, right?” 

I snort. “No! But I just had to move in. Let’s just say my living situation had to be changed.”

“So you moved in, but have your feelings changed for him?”

I want to lie to her. “No,” I answer honestly. “I still like him a lot… I guess it’s not his fault that I had to move… Well, it kinda is, but not entirely…. I just don’t know how to act around him… I’m just so angry…”

“I don’t know what’s going on. And I won’t ask. But you should talk to him. Maybe it will clear things up.” Melody offers.

“Yeah, maybe.” I sigh.

Melody turns on the T.V. and we watch a movie. As we discuss the movie, my phone begins to vibrate. I check the caller I.D. It’s Ryan. “Hello?” I answer.

“Riley, you need to come home now. It’s an emergency.” Ryan sounds rushed.

“I’m busy.” I say in a blank tone.

“Seriously. I need help. I can’t move.”

This catches my attention. I sit up straight. “Are you hurt?!”

“Kind of… can you just come home? At least help me get to the couch.” Ryan groans.

“Hold on!” I hang up the phone and start sprinting out the door. “Melody! I have to go!” I’m out of the apartment before she can stop me.

I rush down the hall to Ryan’s apartment. This asshole better be okay. I charge into the apartment. I guess he didn’t lock the door. Ryan is laying on the floor.

“Oh, thank God! Help me up.” Ryan reaches his arm up.

“What happened?!” I help him up. He winces in pain.

“I… I hurt my back. Can you help me to the couch?”

“Couch?! You hurt your back! I’m taking you to your room.” I start guiding him to his room.

“Really? You don’t mind?” Ryan asks as we enter the room. We get closer to the bed.

“I suppose I’ll take the couch for the night.” I shrug.

“Or,” Ryan stands up straight. Before I have time to move, Ryan pushes me on the bed and climbs on top. “You can stay with me.”

“Wha…” I try to push him off. “What happened to your back?!”

“I lied,” He smirks. “You didn’t like it when I was giving you space, so now I’m telling you directly what I want. I want you. There’s a reason I wanted to go on a random date with you. And there was a reason why I saved you.”

“And why is that?”

Ryan’s blue eyes pierce into mine. “Because I was tired of being alone.” Ryan’s eyes soften. “Do you realize how lonely this life is? Being in the Fake AH Crew means you can’t have anyone close to you or you will get caught. I turned down many women, avoided any chance of love. But when I met you, I couldn’t help myself. Every fiber of my being was telling me to leave. To just let you live your life and not to drag you into any of this. But I didn’t listen. And now, you’re here. And, dammit, I know this is selfish, but I’m happy. For once in my life, I don’t have to hide. I’m fucking happy, and you’re ruining it by avoiding me. You want to know why you’re here? Because I love you, Riley. I don’t care what Geoff says. I love you.”

What Geoff says? What does that mean? Before I can ask, Ryan presses his lips to mine. “I love you,” He breathes as he pulls away. “And I won’t let anything happen to you. I will protect you. I just need to know that you want this in return.”

“Ryan…” I whisper. I’m cut off with another kiss. His lips move against mine, begging for some kind of response.

I desperately want to reject him. I just want to tell him that I want out and somehow find my way back to Olivia and my parents. But as much as I want to miss them, my thoughts are clouded by the soft lips currently moving down to my neck, leaving a small trail of bruises.

“Tell me what you want.” Ryan whispers into the crook of my neck.

Ryan’s phone vibrates, causing him to growl. “This better be important.” He grumbles. “What?!” He shouts as he answers. His face changes from irritated to horrified. “No… Are you sure? Fuck… okay. Yeah… I’ll make sure we’re there tomorrow… Now?!... Yes… Okay…” Ryan hangs up and plops his face down on my chest. “I don’t wanna gooooo.” He whines.

“What’s going on?” I sit up.

Ryan rolls off the bed. “The Roosters robbed a general store.” Ryan answers and he starts getting ready. “Geoff is holding an emergency meeting at the liquor store ASAP. We need to be there.”

I frown. “Wait, I thought they aren’t supposed to do that. This is our territory, right? So why are they robbing here?”

“That’s what we’re going to talk about. This isn’t good, Riley. This could be the start of a war.”

“War?” I squeak. 

“A war, a rebellion. Whatever you want to call it. But if this continues, it could get bloody.” Ryan sighs.

“Bloody…?” I repeat in a soft voice. I finally slide off the bed.

Ryan stands in front of me and wraps his arms around me. “I’ll protect you. No matter what, remember?” He plants a kiss on my forehead. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. Even if you don’t feel the same about me yet. I still love you and I’ll be damned if I let them get to you.”

I nod and pull my coat over my arms. I don’t want to waste time, so I decide to just go in my pajamas. This is an emergency, right? No time to get all pretty for a serious meeting.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Riley, I think you left your teddy bear at home!” Ray laughs as Ryan and I walk into the liquor store.

“Yeah! And your blanket, too!” Gavin chimes in, earning a stern look from Tabby.

I realize they’re making fun of my sleeping clothes. I start to blush.

“Both of you shut it.” Ryan warns. “She rushed here because she’s taking this news seriously. As should you.” They instantly stop teasing me. I guess Ryan does have a lot of power here.

“I’m glad everyone could be here so quickly,” Geoff’s tone causes the room to fill with dread. “About two hours ago, there was a robbery at Cole’s Corner. There were no customers at the time. All employees were shot dead. Security cameras were tampered with. They took every penny. It has to be The Roosters. It has to be.” Geoff shakes his head.

“Dear God.” Lindsay places her hand over her mouth.

“Were there any traces?” Jack crosses his arms.

“At the crime scene? No. But,” Geoff reaches into his back pocket. “When I came here to do some planning for tomorrow’s score, I found this on the front door.” Geoff holds up a card with a blood red rooster symbol. “It’s them. They’re playing a game that they don’t intend on losing. I brought everyone here tonight to not only plan our next move, but to warn everyone. Be on guard. Of course, we are a bunch of bad ass mother fuckers. But give them the opportunity, and the will kill you on the spot. You’re my crew. And I want you all to stay alive.”

“Yes, Daddy Geoff!” Tabby salutes him.

“So what is our next move?” Ray raises his hand.

“We can’t let this slide. The Crew doesn’t give warnings. They fucked with our territory. Now we need to tell them to lay off. Unfortunately, we have to play the waiting game. We have to do some investigations and figure out their base of operations.”

“Wait,” I raise my hand. “We don’t know where they are. But they left their card with us. So they know where we are?”

The crew turns to Geoff. Geoff stays silent for a moment before nodding. “Yes. We have to be very, very careful.”

“That doesn’t work for me, Geoff!” Jack stands up. “We need to move, immediately!”

“What? Run? Show them that we’re scared? No way. We stand our ground. If we move base, then they think they’re winning and then they can slowly inch us out of Austin. We cannot let that happen, do you hear me?!” Geoff snaps. “We must stay in Austin!”

Jack shrinks back.

“Why Austin?” I shrug.

Everyone turns to me with wide eyes. It’s like I asked something I shouldn’t have.

Geoff glares. “Doesn’t fucking matter why! This is our territory! And don’t question me again!”

“Geoff, calm down,” Ryan stands. “She was just asking a question. She didn’t know.”

“And she doesn’t need to know! I’m in charge! You do not question me!” Geoff shouts. “Anyone else have something they want to say?!”

“Geoff, she gets it.” Michael insists. “Can we just focus on the Roosters?”

Geoff clenches his fists. “We wait. We do research. That’s it. See you all tomorrow.” Geoff huffs before storming out of the store.

Why is Austin so important to Geoff? Better question, what’s going to happen with the Roosters?

Ryan places a hand on my shoulder. “Come on, let’s go home.” I follow Ryan out to his car. The ride home is silent.

Once we get back to the apartment, I crawl into bed. I notice Ryan standing by the door way. “Yes, you can come in.” I call without looking at him. 

“Thanks for inviting me into my own room.” I can hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Well, smart-ass, you wouldn’t come in without an invitation.” I keep my back turned to him. I feel the bed move down as Ryan climbs in bed with me. “I don’t recall saying you could sleep on the bed with me.”

Ryan slips his arm around me and his breath ghosts over my shoulder. “You’re not exactly stopping me.” He starts kissing my shoulder softly.

“Meh…” Is all I can say.

“You never answered me.” Ryan continues.

“Answered what?” 

Ryan shifts and lays me on my back, forcing me to look at me. “What do you want, Riley? How do you feel about me?”

I move my head to the side. “I don’t know.”

“You don’t? Or you just don’t want to say?” Ryan holds my chin, forcing me to look back at him. “Tell you what, why don’t we try going on dates again. I miss that. If I still piss you off, then you can leave… I’ll try to work out some kind of an arrangement with Geoff….”

“Really?” My eyes widened. “I can leave.”

Ryan frowns. “If you give us a chance again, then yeah…”

Sweet a chance to go home. Now I just need to stop myself from getting attached.

“But I’m going to try to win you over. I won’t give up so easily. So, for now,” Ryan leans in and presses his lips to mine. “Goodnight, beautiful.” He whispers as he pulls away. He turns his back to me and settles in bed. 

I turn my back to him. I like Ryan. I liked him way more before I found out about the Crew. I won’t let him confuse me. I need to get home to Olivia. I refuse to fall for him. Not again. Do your worst, Haywood.


	6. Ghost of a Man

The next day, the whole crew was at the liquor store. “What’s going on? Is there a heist?” I ask as I walk up to Lindsay. 

“No. Geoff wants everyone at the liquor store during the day. At night, he wants at least two or three people to stay behind.” Lindsay explains.

“Why?” Ryan furrows his eyebrows. “Why does that make sense?!”

“I don’t know, Ryan. Maybe it’s just easier for us to be near.”

“Yeah, easier to get killed,” Ryan snaps. “Excuse me. I’m going to figure out what’s going on.” Ryan growls as he snakes off to search for Geoff.

“He’s in his office.” Lindsay calls after him. “Everyone seems so tense,” Lindsay laughs nervously. “How are you doing, Riley?”

“Okay, I guess,” I lie. “How are you? And Michael?”

“I don’t know. Michael is tossing and turning most of the night, mumbling and grinding his teeth. I’m a little worried about him.” Lindsay sighs. “He puts on a good face for the crew, but I think he might be as scared as everyone else.”

I don’t know what to say, so I just nod. I think everyone is over-reacting. This gang can’t be that bad, right?

“Hey,” Lindsay snaps me out of my thoughts. “Geoff put up a schedule for who watches the store at night. You should probably take a look.”

I nod and walk behind the counter. Gavin and Jack are crowded around the schedule. “This is such shit.” Jack scoffs.

“Aye! Don’t say that!” Gavin squawks.

“Why not?” Jack snaps. “Gavin, look at this!” He shoves the schedule in Gavin’s face. “Geoff has gone mad! We’re going to die! What is keeping some of us here at all times going to accomplish?!”

“I- I don’t bloody know! But I know Geoff has a plan! I’m sure he has some kind of idea of wot he’s doing.” Gavin defends.

“Okay, Gavin, sure. But while you’re trying to remain faithful, just remember that Tabby is here, too! What if something happens to her? You would be pissed! Staying here, we’re all at risk.” Jack insists.

“Sod off, Jack!” Gavin growls before storming off.

“He seems upset.” I say, stepping forward.

“Riley, what do you think about this?” Jack asks, handing me the schedule.

I scan the page. “What do you think, Jack?”

“I think it’s stupid!” He shouts. “Our asses are in danger! And we’re sitting here, twiddling our thumbs, waiting to be attacked!”

I nod, allowing him to continue to rant.

“I mean, you agree, right? We can’t just sit here and wait to be attacked! They know our location, Riley!” 

Jack is making a lot of sense. “Yeah, I agree completely.”

“Someone need to fix this.” Jack states.

“Right!” I nod.

“Someone needs to talk to him.” Jack declares.

“Right!” I agree again.

“So you’re going to do it.”

“Righ- WAIT!” I shake my head. “Why me? Why don’t you do it? Aren’t you the second in command?”

“Yes, but you saw how Geoff shot me down yesterday. Besides, if he shoots you, we wouldn’t be losing an important member of the team.” Jack says.

“Hey!” I narrow my eyes.

“What? It’s true! All you do is watch the store. You don’t go on any missions.” Jack shrugs.

“Geoff hates my guts!” I squeak. “He won’t listen to me.”

“Doesn’t hurt to try.” Jack offers. “I understand why he wants to stay, but I don’t think he’s thinking clearly. He needs someone to snap him out of it.”

“Why does he want to stay in Austin so badly?” I wonder out loud, remembering Geoff’s outburst from last night.

Jack pauses before letting out a deep sigh. “It’s…. it’s complicated… Go talk to Geoff.”

I hesitate before heading off to the back of the building, where Geoff’s office is located. As I get closer, I hear voices.

“Geoff, I’ll take her shifts! She shouldn’t have to do this!” I hear Ryan argue.

“You can’t. The schedule is set. I planned it like this for a reason. You can’t take any of her shifts because you’ll be in heists on most of those days. You need to stay rested.” Geoff states calmly. I’ve actually never heard him talk normally. He’s usually yelling or his voice is cracking.

“But she could get hurt.” Ryan insists.

“She’ll be fine.” Geoff assures him. “Everyone will be okay, Ryan. You just have to trust me.”

“I know, Geoff. You know I’ve always followed you without a doubt, but with Riley here….” Ryan’s voice trails off.

“I know. Things have changed, right? Now that you have her to watch over, you doubt me. This is exactly why I don’t like having couples in the crew, Ryan. When you’re alone, you take more risks. You have less responsibilities. ”

“But Lindsay and Michael-” Ryan begins to argue.

Geoff cuts Ryan off. “Met through me. They were both already in the business, so they knew what to expect.”

“But Tabby and Gavin-”

Geoff interrupts again. “Tabby was a force to be reckoned with. There was nothing that could be done to stop her. Besides, she’s proven to be a great addition. Face it, Ryan. You got that poor girl involved for your own selfish gain.”

“Not everyone can put up with loneliness, Geoff.” Ryan snaps.

Geoff takes a long pause. “I know.” He says quietly.

There’s silence. Ryan appears out of the office. “Hey, you.” He smiles. “Where you looking for me?”

“I need to talk to Geoff.” I shift uncomfortably.

“Ah, well it was a hopeful thought. Good luck in there. He’s not budging much.” Ryan leans in and plants a light peck on my lips before I walk into the office.

Geoff is sitting in an office chair and focusing on something. He doesn’t look up. “Everyone is just walking in without knocking.”

“Sorry…” I knock on the door, hoping I would at least get a smile out of him. Nothing. I close the door behind me. I take shuffle to a seat in front of his desk. On closer inspection, I notice Geoff is polishing a ring of some kind. It looks like a wedding band.

“What do you want?” Geoff doesn’t take his eyes off the ring.

“I had some questions.” I clear my throat.

“So you came here to bother me, huh? Okay, what?”

“Who are the Roosters? Why are they such a big deal?” I shrug. I know this isn’t what I was sent in here to do. But it helps to have some kind of idea what I’m up against.

“The Roosters,” Geoff pauses. “Why do you ask about them?”

“Well, I’m part of your crew. Shouldn’t I know our enemy? And why do they want Austin? What do they have to gain?” I question.

“They want this territory so I can’t have it. They don’t have a reason.” Geoff answers blankly.

“Well… Why do you want it?” I’m cautious when asking this. I still remember the reaction Geoff had last time.

“I have something for you to do.” Geoff says, avoiding the question.

“Geoff, I-”

Geoff interrupts, finally looking up. “I’m sending you out to do something. When you come back, I’ll answer whatever you ask. Deal?”

I stay silent.

“Hey,” Geoff narrows his eyes. “I’m trusting you to do something for me. You should take it as a compliment.”

“Trust?” I repeat. 

Geoff doesn’t respond. He sets down the ring he’s holding and rummages in his desk. “I need you to pretend you’re a reporter. Go to this address.” He pulls out a piece of paper and a pen and writes down an address. “Talk to the manager at this shop. It should be open.”

“What do I ask?” I tilt my head.

“Do I have to figure everything out for you? It’s an art shop. Make something up.” Geoff glares.

Without another word, I stand up and back out of the room. Why is he sending me here?

“What’s that?” A voice snaps me out of my thoughts. I look up. Ryan is standing over me.

“Oh, this?” I say as Ryan looks at the address.

Ryan focuses on the location. “Ah,” He nods. “You’re going to meet her.”

“Who?” I look up at him.

“Whatever you do, don’t mention this place, and for the love of god, don’t mention Geoff. Okay?” Ryan instructs.

“But why?” I’m so confused.

Ryan gives me a serious look. “You’ll understand eventually. Just don’t. Mention. Geoff.”

I gulp and nod. “I’ll be back.” I hold out my hands for Ryan’s car keys. 

Ryan hands them over without argument. “Be careful out there.” 

I nod and leave the store. 

“Riley.” A female voice shouts behind me. I whip around. Barbara is jogging towards me. “I’m so glad I managed to find you!” She pants. “I have some follow up questions.”

I feel my blood begin to boil. I lost my job because of this bitch. I want to punch her… but last time I acted irrational, I was painted in a bad light. This time, I am kind of a criminal. I can’t be reckless. As much as I want to scream, I take a deep breath. “Miss Dunkleman. The last time we spoke, you caused a bit of trouble. I’m going to ask you to leave me alone. I have nothing to tell you.”

“Do you have any connection to the rival gang?” Barbara presses on.

Wait, she knows? Does everyone in town know? “Rival gang?” I pretend not to know anything about the Roosters.

“The most recent robbery was different than the other times. Police suspect that it’s not the Fake AH Crew.” She continues.

The front door of the liquor store swings open. Geoff stomps out. “Miss, you’re trespassing on my property.” Geoff says in a gruff voice.

“I’m here with channel 6-”

“Where’s your permit?” Geoff interrupts. I notice he does that a lot.

“Excuse me? I don’t need a permit. Freedom of press. It’s in the Constitution. Besides, this is a shop. What are you going to do? Call the cops on a customer?” Barbara smirks.

“No,” Geoff’s expression doesn’t change. He’s not fazed at all. “But I can call the cops if you’re harassing my employee.”

“You can’t.” Barbara crosses her arms. “They won’t do anything to me.”

“You wanna take that risk?” Geoff bluffs. I know he won’t call the cops.

Barbara and Geoff have a stare down. 

“This isn’t over.” Barbara starts backing off. She gets into her car and speeds off.

I turn around to thank Geoff, but he’s already back in the store.

I hop into Ryan’s car. I pull out my phone, pull up my GPS app, and type in the address. “An hour and a half drive?” I whine. This is going to be a long mission…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull up to my destination. It’s an old dusty building. I’m in a small town about two towns away from Austin. It’s mostly grass with a few buildings here and there. Why did Geoff send me here?

The front door creeks open. The store seems to be very dusty. I suppose that will happen when you live out in a rural area. I take a look around. There are wood sculptures everywhere. They all look professionally carved.

A blonde woman stands behind the counter, a quizzical look on her face. “Hello! How can I help you?”

“I’m looking for the owner of this store.” I close the door behind me.

“That would be me. I’m Griffon.” The woman walks from behind the counter and sticks out her hand.

I shake her hand. “My name is… Anne.” I quickly use my middle name. “I’m just looking around for… unique businesses. I’m a writer for the  _Austin Times._ ”

Griffon’s blue eyes light up. “A reporter from the city?! Are you looking to interview me?!”

“Yeah! If you’re not busy.” I nod.

Griffon looks around at the empty store. “I’m pretty sure I’m not busy.” She smiles. “Please, have a seat!” She leads me behind her counter. There are two chairs. I sit in front of her. “How exciting! Slow news day? Oh well! I’m glad my art is starting to get recognized!”

My eyes widen. “You made all of these?” I look around the store.

She nods, with a proud smile on her face. “Yup! Every single sculpture. Now I’m just waiting for someone to buy them.”

Come on, Riley. Be a reporter. “So…. What got you interested in this?”

“I always like being different. How many women can say the create art with a chainsaw? Not many. It’s always been a hobby of mine. My husband is very supportive through all of this.” Griffon nods.

I see. She’s married. 

“Mom!” A young girl runs into the store. 

“Lori, say hello to Anne. She’s interviewing me about my store!” Griffon cheers.

The little girl, Lori, stops running. “Oh. I interrupted? I’m sorry.”

“Do me a favor and go start your homework. You can probably get interviewed for having a cool mom.” Griffon grins.

“Okay!” Lori smiles. She sits on the floor and starts working on homework.

I continue the “interview”, using whatever questions pop into my mind. In the corner of my eye, there’s a family photo on the counter. I turn my attention to it. It’s a picture of young Griffon, a baby (Lori, perhaps?), and…. Geoff?

“That’s my Dad…” Lori peeks over the counter. I didn’t even notice her approach us.

“That’s Geoff.” She picks up the picture frame. “He’s the one who gave me the idea to start selling my sculptures.” She smiles weakly.

“He’s your husband?” I ask.

Griffon gets a sad look in her eye. “He was… he passed away five years ago.”

I tilt my head. Geoff isn’t…. OH! I get it! “May I ask what happened?”

“….Fire… There was a big fire at our old house… he didn’t make it out.”

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly.

“It’s in the past. I’m remarried now,” She flashes her ring. “He’s very supportive of my business. If it wasn’t for Geoff or my husband, I wouldn’t be doing this now.”

I look down at my phone. “Oh, there’s an emergency back at the office.” I lie. “Thank you for your time.”

“That’s it?” She pouts. 

Geoff, why did you want me to know this? Why aren’t you with Griffon? What the hell does this have to do with anything? “I’m sorry. Uh, in case I run the story, I just need one thing from you…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pull into the parking lot. I’ve been gone about four hours. I wonder how bored everyone is.

I walk in. Michael is sitting behind the counter with Geoff. They both snap their heads in my direction.

“Well?” Michael says.

“You were married. So what? Why the hell did you have me drive all the way out there?!” I growl.

Geoff stands up and gestures me to follow. I obey without saying another word. Geoff doesn’t speak until we reach his office. “You met Griffon.” He says. “How is she?”

“She’s fine.” I nod. “Lori is good, too.”

“Lori…” Geoff lowers his head. “You asked why The Fake AH Crew needs to protect Austin. They’re part of your answer.” Geoff takes a deep breath. “Once a gang controls a city, they control the surrounding area. Gangs are only in major cities. A group of robbers would be so out of place robbing farm houses and shit. Griffon and Lori… they are part of the Austin territory…”

“And you couldn’t just explain that?!” I snap.

“I wanted you to see her,” Geoff’s eyes are glued to the floor. “Did you see how happy she was? She’s doing much better without me.”

“What’s your point?!” I shout.

“I wanted you to see…. I don’t like my crew to have a family… it puts lives at risk… It’s just easier to be alone. I faked my death to protect my family. I want you to learn something.” Geoff pauses. “Besides, I just really wanted to know how they were doing.”

“I don’t understand!” I shout. “You isolate your crew?!”

“If you don’t understand, you never will.” Geoff sneers. “Honestly, I’m still not crazy about you being here. But it’s too late.”

“If that were true, then why did you trust me to finally tell my about Griffon?” I shoot back.

Geoff keeps his mouth shut. 

“Exactly.” I cross my arms. 

“You asked why we have to stay in Austin. That’s your answer. If the Rooster’s get control of this territory, my family will be in danger. They are ruthless people,” Geoff answers. “It’s stupid, but they mean the world to me. Even though I’m not in the picture anymore.”

“It’s not stupid,” I say quietly. “You care. You actually have emotions.”

“You can’t prove that.” Geoff cracks a small smile.

“But, Geoff, I don’t understand why we can’t go to a new base.” I shake my head.

“If we move, they will find us again. There’s no doubt about it. And they will try to attack. Then we’ll have to move again. Soon, the Rooster’s will push us out of the city. We can’t leave. We need to claim our territory and stand our ground.”

“But-” I begin to argue.

“It’s not up for discussion, Riley.” Geoff wags a finger in my face. I notice he’s wearing wedding band on his ring finger.

“You still wear it, huh?” I say in a soft voice.

Geoff’s face changes. His expression softens. “I can’t start my day without her.”

“I understand…” I nod. I open the door and we leave his office. I think he’s just torturing himself. That ring is just a reminder of what he used to have… but I don’t blame him for keeping it.

We walk back into the main store. Ryan is sitting down. He springs up when he sees me. “You’re back!” He beams. “How did it go?” He asks as I approach him.

“I met her.” I look back at Geoff. Geoff is sitting at the front counter, staring at his ring. “That reminds me,” I pull out my phone and get to my photos. I took a photo of Griffon and Lori before I left. I said it was for the paper if I decide to run the story. I send the picture to Geoff. I look over, waiting for him to receive it. Eventually, a buzzing noise catches Geoff’s attention. He checks his phone and smiles. “Anyway,” I turn back to Ryan. “Geoff isn’t budging on the schedule.”

“Yeah. We don’t have a day off together. The only time I’ll get to spend any time with you is when we watch the store together. I can’t wait for that.” Ryan tucks my hair behind my ear.

“Stop it,” I blush and brush his hand away. “What makes you think anything is going to happen between us?”

Ryan chuckles. “Just wait. I get the feeling you’re not going to want to stop once we start.”

“Start what?” I squeak.

“You’ll see,” he whispers. “Anyway, I bought food for everyone. Let’s get some food in your stomach.” Ryan offers.

I nod and start following Ryan to the break room. Once we get close to Geoff, he hides his phone. I stop walking as we pass him. “Are you coming to eat?”

Geoff glances up at me. “Uh, no. Someone should watch the front. Go on without me.” Geoff turns his back to me.

I sigh and start to leave.

“Thank you…” I hear Geoff mumble. 

I turn back around, the door closing behind me. Before the door closes, I see Geoff pull his phone back out to look at the picture of his family.

 “Are you coming?” Ryan calls down the hall.

“Yeah!” I answer. I jog to catch up to Ryan, a smile on my face. Something about Geoff being gentle and caring towards his family makes me happy. Maybe I don’t understand his reasons, but I’ll help him protect what’s important to him. I won’t let him down. 

 


	7. Losing Control

Day three of the new arrangements. The Crew hasn’t pulled any heists yet. We’re all just sitting at the liquor store and when the day ends, we leave and let the night shift take over. Tonight is my first night watching the store. I was partnered up with Michael and Geoff.

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Ryan asks as he stands in the doorway.

“I’m sure.” I nod. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ryan gives me a look of uncertainty. He takes my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

“Ryan, chill. She’ll be fine.” Geoff rolls his eyes. “She’s not a child. She can protect herself.”

“She’s mine and I want to protect her.” Ryan says, earning a small groaning noise from Geoff.

“Nothing will happen, Ryan. Don’t worry!” Michael assures him. Michael has major bags under his eyes. Looks like Lindsay is right. It looks like he hasn’t been getting a lot of sleep.

“Okay…” Ryan brings my hand to his lips. “Be safe.” He whispers before kissing my hand.

I nod as a blush appears across my face. “I will.”

Ryan turns and walks out the store, leaving me with Geoff and Michael.

“So,” I rub my hands together. “Now what?”

“We just chill,” Geoff shrugs. “But keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. Michael, I’ll let you and Riley watch the store front. I’ll keep an eye downstairs at the base.” We nod and Geoff disappears behind the door.

I don’t really know Michael. I don’t know how I should act around him. It’s easier to talk to Lindsay or Tabby. 

Michael leans against a wall, not saying a word. He looks to the floor. Suddenly, he snaps his head up as his eyes grow wide. “Did you say something?!”

“Huh? No, I didn’t. It’s been quiet this whole time.” I answer.

“Oh,” Michael shrugs. “My mistake.” He pushes off the wall. “Want a soda? I can go get us something.” Michael asks as he starts walking to the door. I look at his feet. He’s walking straight for a box.

“Uh, Michael!” I try to warn him, but it’s too late. Michael stumbles over the box. He tries to save himself by grabbing on a shelf, only to take down the whole display with him.

“Fuck!” Michael growls as wine bottles shatter around him. “God fucking tiny damn boxes!” Michael rages in a puddle of wine.

“Are you okay?” I ask as I rush to his side.

The back door is kicked open. Geoff rushes through the door. “What happened?! Riley, are you guys alright?!” 

“We’re fine. Michael just tripped.” I explain as I try to help Michael off the ground. He shrugs me away.

“Don’t help me. I’m fine. I can get myself up.” Michael snaps.

“I’m sorry. I thought maybe you were hurt…” I try to help him up again.

“Seriously, stop.” Michael growls as he picks himself off the ground. I notice a blush creep across his face. Poor bastard is too proud to accept help.

Geoff narrows his eyes. “Michael, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, Geoff. Why?” Michael shrugs.

“You’re not looking too well. Why don’t you go lie down for a bit?” Geoff offers.

“No! I’m fine!” Michael insists. “Really, Geoff. Trust…” Michael’s voice trails off as he slams into the ground. He’s out cold.

“This mother fucker…” Geoff shakes his head. He turns to me. “Why don’t you come with me? We can guard the lower half of the store.” Geoff starts to lead me away.

I stop as I pass Michael. “Shouldn’t we help him up?”

“Nah,” Geoff shakes his head. “Just throw his coat over his body like a blanket. He’ll be fine.”

I drape Michael’s coat over his back and follow Geoff out of the room. “Shouldn’t I stay up front? What if someone attacks us?”

“Michael will spring up. Trust me. He’s trained to wake up when there’s something not right.” Geoff assures me.

“If you say so…” I’m still not sure. Someone has to make sure everything is okay.

“Want a drink?” Geoff asks as we reach the basement.

“Is that okay?” I tilt my head.

“You’re with the boss. It’s fine,” A brief smile cracks across Geoff’s face. Geoff has been less gruff around me. I think he’s starting to warm up to me. “Here.” He says, tossing me a beer.

“Uh… Thanks...” I stare at the can. I’m not a huge fan of beer…

“You don’t want it, do you?” Geoff starts digging in the fridge. 

Must have read my mind. “Yeah. Sorry, Geoff. Didn’t want to be rude.”

“It’s not rude. I’d rather do a few shots. What would you prefer?”

Hard liquor? Now we’re talking. “Whiskey, please.”

Geoff’s eyes grow wide. He takes out a bottle of whiskey and places it on the table. “The only other female I’ve met that likes to drink like that was Griffon. Of course, she never drank as much as me.” Geoff explains as he takes two shot glasses from the cabinets. 

“Smart woman.” I nod.

“She is…” Geoff traces the wedding band on his finger. “Anyway, here.” Geoff pours a shot and slides it over to me

Without hesitation, I gulp down the shot. The familiar sting instantly brings me to a state of peace. “Are you sure this is okay? What if you get drunk and we get attacked? How will you fight?”

Instead of pouring a glass, he takes a long chug from the bottle. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’ve heard I fight better when I’m drunk. I wouldn’t know. I black out and don’t remember.”

“Hey, save some for me,” I reach out my shot glass for another round. Geoff pours me some more. “You know, I think I’m starting to finally get used to being in the crew.”

“Really now? Well that’s good.” Geoff comments.

“But I am curious…” I pause to take a shot.

“Oh no. More questions?” Geoff sighs.

“What were you like before all of this?” I ask.

“This?” Geoff repeats after taking another gulp straight from the bottle.

“This,” I gesture around the room. “The Crew, this business, this life style. What was the old Geoff Ramsey like? What did he like to do? His hobbies? Likes? Dislikes?”

“I don’t remember,” Geoff shrugs. “This is all that matters to me now. Who I was in the past isn’t important.”

“I see.” I nod as Geoff pours me another shot. I take this third one in slowly, enjoying the beautiful yet agonizing burn. The feeling spreads, numbing my cheeks. That should be enough for me.

Geoff takes another swig from the bottle. He offers me more, but I shake my head.

“So what about you, Riley? Why don’t you tell me a bit about you before all this mess?” Geoff asks.

“I had a simple life,” I shrug. “I didn’t have too many people in my life. Just my mom, my dad, and my best friend, Olivia. Well… and my brother before he went missing.”

“What happened?” Geoff stumbles to sit at the table.

“I don’t know… That was ten years ago. All I know is he never came home. Mom and Dad don’t like to talk about it.” I answer quietly. Isaac, where the hell did you go?

“I’m sorry. So,” Geoff says after a long, savoring sip. “I hope you didn’t take it personally.”

“What?” I ask.

“Upstairs with Michael. I hope you know he’s not angry with you. He’s just an angry guy. So don’t ever take anything he does personally.” Geoff explains. I guess he’s changing the subject. “Although, he seems off.”

“Oh. I suppose it’s fine,” I shake my head. “Lindsay told me how sleep deprived he is. He must be cranky.” I shrug.

This earns a laugh from Geoff. “Cranky, huh? Yeah, I suppose that would be a nice way to put it. But no sleep, huh? I didn’t know.”

Shit. Maybe I wasn’t supposed to say anything? “You never answered who the Roosters were.” I remind him, also changing the subject. “I know why you want to keep this territory, and I know the Roosters are dangerous. But who are they? What are their names? And what’s their problem with you personally?”

“Names are not important. I will say that I have history with dealing with the Roosters.” Geoff admits.

“History?” I repeat.

Geoff nods. “Yeah, I-” 

A loud crash can be heard from upstairs, followed by an angry cry. “GOD DAMN IT! WHY AM I ON THE FLOOR?!”

“Well, he woke up quick. Go shut him up for me, will ‘ya?” Geoff waves me off. 

I nod and head upstairs to check on Michael. That didn’t take long for him to notice I was gone.

“Where the hell were you?” Michael narrows his eyes as I close the door behind me.

“Geoff let me have a drink.” I answer.

“Oh, really? That’s weird.” Michael scratches his head. “Geoff is really starting to get used to you, I guess.”

“I guess so.”

Michael collapses in a chair. “Man, why do I feel so out of it?”

“When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep?” I ask him.

“That has nothing to do with it.” Michael growls.

“Really?” I challenge him. The alcohol must be working. I’m not usually this headstrong. “You past out not too long ago. Maybe that has something to do with it?”

“Shut it,” He grumbles. “Lindsay told you, huh?”

I nod. “What’s the problem, Michael?”

“I… I don’t know about Geoff’s plan.” Michael says in a hushed tone. “Just staying put? It doesn’t seem safe to me.”

“You, too?” I ask. “Jack says the same thing.”

“Of course he does!” Michael rolls his eyes. “Jack is second in command. He can say whatever he wants. I can’t do that!” Michael droops his shoulders. “I’m worried about Lindsay. I know she can handle herself. But this isn’t safe, Riley. We have to move base.”

“I’ll do what I can.” I nod.

“And what exactly are you going to do?” 

“Rest, Michael,” I hold my head up high. “I’m going to talk to Geoff. I’m going to do that best that I can.”

“Good luck.” Michael sighs, before closing his eyes.

I head back to the basement. How am I going to convince Geoff? If Jack and Michael don’t want to stay, surely no one else does. I think Geoff is losing sight of the safety of the Crew. Or his sanity. Either way, he needs someone to convince him.

“Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll,” Geoff draws out. He’s sitting on the floor with a new bottle of whiskey. “How’s Sleeping Beauty?”

“You’re drunk.” I cross my arms.

“Nawwwww.” Geoff shakes his head. “Have a seat. Have another drink.” Geoff holds out the bottle.

I really shouldn’t…. I sit on the floor in front of Geoff and take the bottle. One more sip won’t hurt.

“That a girl.” Geoff praises as I take another drink. “Feels like old times.”

“Huh?” I tilt my head.

“Heh… Never mind.” Geoff glues his eyes to the floor. A small smile rests on his face. I’ve never seen Geoff so peaceful. “I liked walking at night.”

“I repeat. Huh?” I wait for him to talk.

“You asked me what old Geoff used to do. Before Lori was born, Griffon and I would go out on a cool night. We would just walk. Didn’t matter where. Most of the time, we came to this open field. It was always empty. They used to use it for concerts, I guess. But it’s abandoned now. Griffon and I would pick a nice quiet spot, look up at the sky and drink. Sounds lame, right? Well, those were some of the best moments of my life.” Geoff closes his eyes, as if he’s imaging something. “I’ll never have that again. I know I won’t. I can’t. But this is what’s best for my family. But if I could just spend one day with my family. Man, the things I would say to them….”

“Shit…” I take another sip. I wasn’t ready for this kind of a conversation. Of course, Geoff wouldn’t just trust anyone to say this to. Or maybe he’s just really drunk…

“I don’t know…” Geoff studies his wedding band. “I can’t imagine starting the day without this ring. It’s silly. But it keeps me going. You know the feeling?”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” I take a long gulp of whiskey. That’s definitely enough for me tonight. My body feels like it's floating on the sea. “I’m still trying to figure Ryan out. Before this whole mess, I looked forward to being with him. Now it feels like I resent him, maybe just a little. I know he means well, though.”

Geoff studies me for a moment. “Ryan really likes you, Riley. Who can blame him…?” Geoff focuses back on his ring. “You said you were used to the Crew now, right? Maybe that feeling of excitement will come back.

“Maybe. We’ll see…” I sigh. Ryan… why is he all I can think about now?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I open my eyes. When did I fall asleep? I lift my head. I was leaning close to Geoff. I scoot away, slightly embarrassed. I notice a blanket was draped around me. Did Geoff take care of me?

My head begins to pound. I groan as I rub my forehead.

Geoff stirs awake. He must have noticed that I wasn’t laying on his shoulder. “Good morning.” He yawns.

“Did I black out? I didn’t think I was that drunk…” I mumble.

“Oh, no. Nothing like that. You were just tired.” Geoff stands up and stretches. “Of course, sleeping on the floor was a bad idea.” He chuckles as he makes his way to the fridge. “Look in the cabinet for some ibuprofen. I’ll get you some orange juice or something.”

“Thanks, Geoff.” My knees wobble as I stand. I’m surprised I don’t have to puke.

“Riley!” The basement door rips open. Ryan rushes in. “Oh, there you are.” He smiles.

My heart flutters when I see him. When did these feelings come back? Maybe I’m not angry at him anymore.

“It was a lonely night without you,” He comes over and kisses my head. He frowns. “I smell whiskey.”

“Oh,” I cover my mouth. “Sorry.”

“Were you drinking?” Ryan asks, but his eyes drift towards Geoff. “You let her do this?”

“Relax, Ryan. She’s not underage. She’s twenty two, for God’s sake.” Geoff shrugs. 

“I am relaxed.” Ryan grits his teeth as he tries to calm down. “It’s fine. I hope you don’t feel too sick. I can drive you home if you want.” Ryan offers me.

“It’s okay,” I shake my head. “I took a nap, so I’m rested. I want to help out around the shop.” I peek over Ryan’s shoulder at Geoff. “Can I stay? I can help you with inventory or something.”

“Sure.” Geoff smiles. “I’d love some help.” Geoff hands me some pills and a glass of orange juice. 

Ryan eyes us, suspiciously. “Why are you guys so nice to each other? Geoff, I thought you didn’t trust her.”

“I trust her now.” Geoff shrugs. “Riley…. You’re on my “okay” list.”

“I’m fine with this.” I nod. Good. The more I gain his trust, the easier it will be to get Geoff to move base.

Ryan hums. “Well, I’m glad you guys are getting along. My girl and my best friend.” Ryan smiles. “Geoff, I’m going to get ready for our next mission. What should I get?”

“Go check our ammunition and see what we need. I’ll take Riley and go over the plan with her.” Geoff answers. 

I snap my head up. “Plan?”

“Riley, I want you to join our next mission. It’s a big one. Can I trust you to help us?” Geoff places a hand on my shoulder.

“Geoff, I don’t know…” I gulp. “What can I do? I have no training or anything!”

“I’ll help you. But we need you.” Geoff insists.

“I… I suppose I can try…” I nod. I’m… going on a mission?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My training starts tomorrow night. I can’t even begin to explain how nervous I am.

“Ohhhh, Riley!” Melody skips into the store front. “I haven’t seen you all day!”

“Hey, Melody,” I sigh. “What can I do for you?” 

“I wanted to say hi. Plus, I wanted to show that stupid boy the new shower curtains I bought!” Melody holds her head up high.

“Ray doesn’t care about your curtains.” I shake my head. “Ray!” I call. “You have a visitor!”

“But I want to rub it in his face! I have good taste!” She pouts. “This will show him!” 

Ray walks in from the back room. “What?”

Melody throws her shopping bag at him. “Take a look!”

“Oh, you again.” Ray snickers. “Let’s see the abomination you bought this time.”

“The name is Melody. And I’m sure I picked something better this time!” She crosses her arms. “These shower curtains are sophisticated.”

Ray peeks into the bag and bursts out laughing. “You’re kidding me?! Monkeys?!” 

“Hey! Stop it!” Melody blushes. “Why are you always picking on me?!”

“You came to show me. You make this too easy.” Ray shakes his head.

“You think you can pick out better? Prove it!” She growls. “Come shopping with me.”

“Eww.” Ray frowns. “Why? I don’t give a shit about this home decorating crap!”

Melody pulls Ray by the arm. “You’re coming with! Whether you like it or not!” She shouts.

“AH! Riley! Help! Get Geoff!” Ray pleas as he’s being dragged out the door.

“Bye, Ray.” I wave.

“GOD DAmn it!!!!” Ray’s screams get quieter as he gets stuffed into Melody’s car.

Have fun, Ray. Make friends.

 Geoff comes to the front of the store. “What the hell was that?” 

“Ray was kidnapped by Melody.”

“Oh. Whatever.” Geoff chuckles as he pulls up a chair next to me. 

“So, can you at least tell me about this mission?” I lean back in my seat.

“We are paying the Roosters a visit.”

My body freezes. The Roosters? Why? What is Geoff thinking?! “We’re going to their base?”

Geoff nods. “They think they can threaten us? Well, then we need to teach them a lesson. We’re not going anywhere.”

“Geoff… I’ve been meaning to talk to you about the base-”

“Oh, not you, too?” Geoff interrupts. “Jack has been on my ass about our base. Damn it, can’t you all just trust me?”

I sigh. “I’m sorry. I trust you, Geoff…”

“Thank you. It’s nice to know someone is staying loyal. I know what they’re all saying. The Crew is starting to lose faith in me.”

I shake my head. “That’s not it, Geoff. They’re concerned.”

“If they trusted me, they wouldn’t need to be concerned!” Geoff scoffs. “Let’s drop this subject before I get angry.”

“Okay, Okay. Fair enough.” I raise my hands in defense. I glance at Geoff’s finger. No wedding band? “Geoff, where’s your ring?”

“Huh?” Geoff inspects his hand. “Oh, it’s in my office. I didn’t need it today.”

“What makes today so different? I thought you couldn’t start the day without her?” I ask.

“I still love my family and I’m still going to protect them. But that false hope of going back to them? It won’t happen.” Geoff’s eyes soften. “It’s time to move on, you know?”

“Move on?” I repeat.

“Yeah,” Geoff looks to me. “Move on. Things look dark now, but it won’t be like that forever.”

“What made you realize this? After all this time?” 

Geoff avoids my gaze. He smiles. “Ready for training tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” I nod. “I think I am.” After another long nap. I had an informative night.


	8. Power Struggle

I woke up cuddled in Ryan’s arms. Usually, I would get annoyed with it. But not this morning. I’m enjoying his company. I snuggle as close as I can to him, melting into his warmth.

My movement must have woken Ryan up. “Good morning, baby.” Ryan says in a groggy voice. 

“You’re still tired?” I ask.

“Someone on this floor must have been having a fun night. I couldn’t sleep,” Ryan grumbles. “At least someone was getting laid.” He teases.

“Hey, leave me alone.” I roll my eyes.

“What do you want to do today?” Ryan brushes some strands of hair out of my face.

“We have to go to work today. You know that.” I sigh.

“Let’s call in,” Ryan insists. “We can go out. Or maybe we can just stay in bed all day. Your call.” 

“I have training today. I have to go. But we can probably stay in bed a bit longer.” I yawn. “I could use an extra hour of sleep.” I close my eyes.

“Why waste our time sleeping?”

“Hm?” I look up at him. Before I can get an answer, Ryan flips on top of me. “Ryan?”

He doesn’t respond. He lightly traces the curves on my body with his fingertips. “Let’s stay here.” Ryan whispers.

“You know we can’t do that.” I reply.

“Let’s be a normal couple. Just for today.” Ryan reconnects our lips. 

Normal. I like the sound of that. Going out without a care in the world. No danger, no missions, no worries. I want to have that security back in my life. I want to go back to the beginning. I want that passion that Ryan and I had for one another before I knew about the Crew. I just want to go back…

But we can’t. This is my life now. The one I used to love is now an annoyance on my life, I don’t have my family or friends, and I’m constantly in a state of danger. Especially now that I’m going to start going on missions.

“Just a moment longer.” I agree. I tangle my fingers through his hair. He lets out a comfortable sigh.

Don’t let this end. Please, let’s just stay like this…

Ryan’s cell phone begins to ring. Ryan groans before answering it. “Yes, Geoff?” Ryan pinches the bridge of his nose. “… Um… I’m not feeling well. Riley and I are going to come in late... Huh? But… Okay… we’re on the way.” Ryan hangs up. “Geoff is calling an emergency meeting. Immediately.”

I sigh as Ryan sits up. He slides off the bed. “How important can it be?” I sit up.

“We better start getting ready.” Ryan says, avoiding my question.

Without another word, we get dressed and leave our apartment. On our way out, we pass Melody’s apartment. Her door swings open, and Ray walks out.

“Ray?!” I shout in confusion.

Ray’s eyes pop open. “Uh, I, um, how did I get here? This certainly isn’t my place!” He stammers.

“So, was that you and Melody making all the noise last night?” Ryan chuckles.

Ray’s eyes dart to the floor. “I- um… I don’t know what you’re talking about…” His cheeks flush.

“Ryan!” I jab my elbow into his side. “Leave them alone!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Ryan giggles.

“Asshole. Hey, mind giving me a lift to work? Geoff called me this morning.” Ray explains as we walk to the elevator.

“Yeah, I got the same call. Did he sound off to you?” Ryan asks.

“A little bit. I can’t tell if he’s furious or terrified. But then again, Geoff doesn’t really get scared.” Ray shakes his head.

“Who knows? Could be both,” Ryan shrugs. “Geoff is usually a brave guy, but when it comes to the Roosters, he’s a bit wary.”

“But why? How bad can they be?” Ray crosses his arms.

“Well, Geoff would know how bad they are. He was one of them.” Ryan explains.

This catches my attention. “What?!”

“If you’re going to be part of this crew, you should know this. Geoff was an original member of the Roosters.” Ryan turns to me.

“So… he knows them?” I ask.

“He knows them,” Ryan nods. “We don’t know much about them or what they do. Geoff has kept that part of his life very quiet.”

“It can’t be that bad,” I shrug. “Right?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This,” Geoff gestures around the now destroyed liquor shop. “Is bad.”

I stand around in shock. Shelves are knocked down, broken bottles litter the room, the stench of alcohol swirl around the room as different kinds of wine and liquor pool around the floor. How could this happen?

“Geoff, how the hell-?” Ryan starts to ask.

“I found this on the front desk,” Geoff holds up the Roosters signature card, a picture of a blood red rooster. “I want to know who was on watch when this happened. Don’t make me check the schedule.” Geoff growls. There he is again. Angry Geoff. Sometimes I almost forget they are the same person. Where is the good guy I bonded with just yesterday?

I look over at Lindsay and Tabby. They look terrified. Tabby takes a step forward. “I-” She began to speak.

“It was me!” Gavin steps forward. “Sorry, Geoff.” Gavin apologizes as Geoff steps towards him. “I was guarding the downstairs and-” Geoff smashes his fist against Gavin’s jaw.

“Gavin!” Tabby squeaks and runs to his side.

“Jesus Christ, Geoff!” Jack gasps.

“Who else was with you?” Geoff growls as he towers over Gavin.

“Geoff, please.” Gavin whimpers.

“Geoff…” Lindsay steps forward.

“Me!” Michael pulls her back and steps in front of her. “It was me and Gavin. No one else.”

Geoff lunges at Michael, gripping his shirt. “You idiots! I should’ve known better! You with your lack of sleep and Gavin just being Gavin! You two are worthless!” Geoff spits.

“Geoff, please!” Lindsay tries to get between them.

“No! Look at this place! It’s all their fault!” Geoff screams. He throws Michael to the ground. He wastes no time swinging his fists wildly at Michael.

“Come on, Geoff, that’s enough!” Ryan roars.

“It’s not our fault, you asshole!” Michael shouts as he flips Geoff off of him. He pounces on Geoff, returning some blows. “We are all TIRED! Don’t you see that?! Because of your ridiculous plan to stay here has put us in danger! Don’t you fucking DARE put the blame on us!”

 “Michael, Geoff, stop!” Lindsay cried helplessly.

Geoff pushes off Michael and tries to pin him down. They roll around in the puddles of alcohol as they fight for control. “If everyone would just trust me and listen to me, this would not have happened!” Geoff’s voice cracks.

“How could we listen to someone who’s losing their fucking mind?! Ever since the Roosters came into town, you haven’t been the same!” Michael argues.

I stand in horror as I watch this unfold.

“You are insane!” Michael continues. “No one trusts you anymore! We can’t keep staying here! We have to go!”

“We can’t! If we leave, my family will be in danger!” Geoff shouts.

“Screw your family! What about us?!”

“Fuck you!” Geoff cracks his fist to Michael’s nose. Geoff has snapped. He’s screaming and hitting wildly as Michael continues to wiggle away.

“That’s it!” Ryan shouts, peeling Geoff off of Michael. Jack rushes to help Ryan.

Michael pants as he tries to catch his breath. Lindsay grabs a nearby rag to wipe off the blood trickling down. “You’re fucking crazy!” Michael shouts. “I have to protect my family, too, you know! I can’t keep letting Lindsay get in the way of danger.”

Geoff doesn’t respond. He jerks away from Ryan and Jack.

“Geoff…?” I reach out for him. 

Geoff avoids my gaze. He smacks my hand away. “Don’t fucking touch me. Get away from me.” Geoff growls. He stomps to his office, with all eyes on him. He slams the door behind him.

Ryan takes my hand. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” He asks, bringing my hand to his lips.

“You should be asking your friends that.” I point to Michael and Gavin, both groaning in pain on the floor. Lindsay and Tabby do their best to comfort their loved ones.

“We should start cleaning.” Jack suggests.

I look to Geoff’s office. “What about him?”

“It’s probably best if we leave him alone, Riley. Geoff is complicated.” Jack explains.

I sigh and grab a mop. I guess the place isn’t going to clean itself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of mopping and sweeping, the place is clean once again. We pick up the shelves.

“I’ll go put in a new order for booze. I suppose it won’t matter if we shut down shop for a few days.” Jack says before heading to the basement.

I walk over to Lindsay and Michael. “Can we talk for a minute?” 

Lindsay nods. “Michael, give us a minute?”

“Is that a good idea?” Michael stares me down.

“Michael! It’s just Riley. I trust her.” Lindsay snaps. Michael grumbles before snaking off. “What’s up?” She asks once Michael is out of earshot.

“It wasn’t really Michael and Gavin here last night, was it?” I cross my arms.

“Uh, no…” Lindsay looks to the newly cleaned floor. “It’s was me and Tabby.”

“Wait, just you two? I’m all for girl power and what not, but did Geoff really trust you guys to fend off the Roosters?” I tilt my head.

“Well, there was a third person on the schedule but it was tampered with. Things have been quiet the past few nights so we thought we would be fine on our own. I was guarding the basement when Tabby rushed downstairs. She said a group of men were approaching the shop and she told me to hide. So we did. We tried to contact help but our communicators were messed with. So Tabby texted Gavin for help. By the time Michael and Gavin got here, the Roosters were gone.” Lindsay explains.

“So Tabby just ran and hid?” I narrow my eyes.

“You have to understand, the Roosters are different. If this was some other group, we would’ve fought. The Roosters are lethal. There’s no telling what they would do to us.”

The front door opens, tearing my attention from Lindsay. Melody wanders in, gawking at the empty shelves. “Is someone throwing a massive party? Why didn’t I get invited?” 

“Hey, Melody.” I wave. “We’re shutting down for a few days.”

“Aww, that’s not good. I hope everything is okay.” Melody’s eyes lock onto Ray’s. Ray looks away, blushing. “I, uh, I wanted to see you…” Melody clears her throat. “Can we talk for a minute?”

Ray nods and follows her outside. I look at the door, debating on following.

“Riley.” Ryan frowns. He knows me too well.

“I just want to see what’s going on.” I shrug. I crack open the front door. Melody and Ray keep their backs turned. They haven’t noticed me yet.

“Look, last night was great. I haven’t felt that intimate with anyone in so long.” Melody admits.

“I know what you mean. I feel the same way.” Ray nods.

Ohhhh, maybe I shouldn’t hear this.

Melody pauses. “So then why did you say it had to end? Why can’t we see each other again?”

Ray freezes. I see his body tense up.

“I would really like to see you again, Ray. I never chase after a guy like this, but you’re different. I’m willing to risk getting hurt… for you.”

“Listen, Melody, you don’t know me. Last night was fun but it shouldn’t have happened.” Ray’s voice sounds distant.

“Why are you being like this?!” Melody snaps. “Last night, you said you really liked me.”

“I know what I said!” Ray shouts. I’ve never heard Ray get angry before. “I’m sorry,” He calms down. “I know I said that. But that’s why we can’t be together. I’m just trying to protect you.”

“From what? Happiness? You can’t stop me from liking you. It’s too late for that.” Melody insists. 

“Trust me. There are more guys out there,” Ray turns to face her. “You’ll get over me quickly. You don’t want to be with me.”

“But I do!” Melody insists. “I want to get to know you better. I haven’t felt this much of a connection before. Why are we going to just ignore this?!”

Ray brings his hand to her cheek. “Because we’re only asking for trouble. We can’t be a couple. It’s dangerous.”

“Ray, even if we hurt each other, it’s not the end of the world! We’ll get over it eventually! Why are you making this sound worse than it really is? I just want to give us a shot!”

Ray pulls her close for a passionate kiss. “You don’t know that half of it.” Ray says after pulling away.

“I want to see you again,” Melody rests her head on his chest. “Come over tomorrow night.”

“Melody-” Ray begins to argue. Melody cuts him off with another kiss. Ray pants as he pulls away. “Damn it. Why can’t I say no to you?”

I back out and close the front door. Ray is only trying to protect Melody from the Crew. He’s shutting her out to save her. That’s something Ryan couldn’t do. Of course, from the looks of it, Ray is starting to fail.

“Out!” I hear a muffled shout come from Geoff’s office.

“Geoff, I’m just giving you the order form!” I hear Jack explain.

“Great! Now get out!” Geoff snaps.

I see Jack coming from the back room. He slams the door behind him. “Douchebag…” He grumbles.

Something is bothering Geoff. I need to talk to him. I start making my way to his office.

“I wouldn’t do that.” Jack insists. “He’s in one of his moods.”

“I don’t care.” I shrug. I put my hand on the door knob.

“Riley,” I feel Ryan touch my shoulder. “We should leave him alone.”

“That’s all you people do!” I spin around, scolding everyone in the room. “You shut people out! When someone is upset, you ignore them until the problem goes away! That sucks!” I feel a pressure building in my throat, making me choke up. “You’re all selfish. Do you realize how he must feel? You admitted that you didn’t trust him! This is his life now and you made him feel like it all was for nothing!”

“Shut up!” Michael hisses. “You think this is easy? What? You think you can just go in there and fix everything? Wake up, Princess! Not everything can be fixed with a hug and a fucking pep talk!”

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. I shake my head and open the back door. I close the door behind me and follow the hallway to Geoff’s office.

“Geoff?” I knock on the door. No answer. “Geoff, it’s me, Riley.”

There’s a beat of silence. “Come in.” Geoff mumbles through the door. I obey. Geoff is slumped over his desk, a bottle of whiskey in hands.

“I’m not surprised to see you drinking.” I joke to ease the tension.

“Heh,” Geoff smirks. “Why are you in here? Came to stab me in the back, too?”

“I wanted to see if you were okay.” I walk in, closing the door behind me.

“You all don’t trust me. What’s a leader without his crew?” Geoff takes a swig out of the bottle.

“I still respect you, Geoff,” I walk to his side. “I don’t think you’re crazy. I just think everyone is a bit on edge. You’re only doing what you think is right.”

“But do  _you_  think I’m right?” Geoff asks bluntly.

I scratch the back of my head. I don’t want to lie to him.

“Forget it,” Geoff scoffs. I notice he’s wearing his wedding band again. “All I want is to protect them. I don’t care what it takes. If that means making people unhappy, that’s what I have to do.”

“I understand. But how is being reckless and risking your life going to help them?” I reason.

“What are you talking about?”

“Geoff, I want to believe in you, but staying here is suicidal. If you’re dead, you can’t protect them.”

Geoff hangs his head. “Being dead sounds pretty good right now.” He says in a hushed tone.

“Geoff.”

He spins his chair away from me. “Thanks for checking on me, but can you please go?”

I want to argue. I want to stay there and talk to him. Is Geoff really suicidal? He wouldn’t do something that stupid, right?

I obey and leave his office.

Back in the store front, Ray is inside. Melody must have left. I approach him. “Yo.” He greets me. “Jack told me you were snooping.”

God damn it, Jack.

“Am I doing the right thing? Trying to turn her down. I just can’t let her get involved with this Crew stuff. It’s too risky. But I couldn’t really tell her that.” Ray rambles.

“I think you should do what’s right.” I keep my answer neutral. I can’t go around making decisions for everyone.

“I really do like her, you know? It hit me so fast,” Ray reaches up to stroke his neck. “This sounds cheesy as fuck, but it’s almost suffocating. Have you ever felt this way?”

I stop and think. “I have.” I answer. I felt that way about Ryan. Wait… I still feel that.

“I’ve never had this feeling before,” Ray gulps. “It’s scary.” He shakes his head. “So I’m going to see her tomorrow. But I’ll make it the last time.”

“Boy, you sound all romantic.” I chuckle.

Ray snaps out of his spell. “Who? Me? Take that back!” he grins. There’s the Ray I know.

I pat Ray on the back and sit at the front desk. Lindsay said that someone messed with the schedule. But who would do that? And why? I checked around the desk. There were no clues as to who would do it. I didn’t think there would be. But it didn’t hurt to try.

I look over at Michael. I don’t know how long he’s been glaring at me. He’s not happy about the outburst from earlier. Tabby and Lindsay are avoiding eye contact with me. They must be a little sour from my shouting match with Michael. And Jack… Well, Jack never really liked me. So it appears the only people that aren’t annoyed with me are Ryan and Ray. Geoff… I don’t know where I stand with him right now.

I place my head down. If there’s nothing to do, maybe I can rest for a moment. 

Ryan sits next to me. “Sleepy?” He slips his arm around my waist. All I can do is nod. “Let’s rest together.” Ryan smiles and lays his head next to me. “You’ve certainly had an… um… interesting day.”

“Everyone hates me.” I say directly. I know I said a lot of things today.

“No. Just give everyone some time to cool down.” Ryan shakes his head. “Now, close your eyes. Let’s relax for a bit…”

I close my eyes and scoot closer to Ryan. I find myself falling asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Riley,” Geoff shakes me awake. “It’s time.” Geoff opens the front door. 

I jolt up. Ryan is no longer by my side. I notice he slipped his coat around my shoulders. I look around the room. Ryan is sitting near the back of the room. He’s writing something. He pauses to push his glasses up his nose. I’ve never seen him wear glasses. It somehow makes him look more attractive. Ryan must have noticed me staring in the corner of his eye. His eyes drift to me and he smiles.

“Riley.” Geoff clears his throat, causing me to tear my attention from Ryan.

I gulp. “Now?” I’m still slightly terrified of Geoff after the fight today. “Okay, yeah. I’m ready.” I stand up and stretch. I put on Ryan's jacket.

I look over to Ryan. He shoots me a worried look. I smile for reassurance. 

“We need to go somewhere secluded. We can’t have people interrupting our training.” Geoff explains.

Geoff continues to walk as we pass his car. “We aren’t going to drive?”

“No. It’s a nice night. Let’s go for a walk,” Geoff keeps looking forward. I jog to keep up with him.

Street lights illuminate the streets. The humid Texas heat dimmed down with the sun. A warm breeze sweeps through, brushing across my arms.

“It is nice out,” I agree. I follow Geoff as he turns into an ally way. “Is this safe?” I question as a trail behind him.

“Of course it’s safe.” Geoff scoffs. “You think I’d let something happen to us? Did you forget who you were walking with?”

“Sorry, boss…” I grumble. 

“Trust me, nothing will happen to you as long as I’m around.” Geoff mumbles.

“Huh?”

“Nothing. Hey, keep up. We need to get to the spot soon.” Geoff continues walking.

I speed up, trying to keep up. Geoff stops short and listens. “What is it?” I whisper.

“Shhh!” Geoff hisses. A rustling noise appears to be getting louder. Geoff throws his arm in front of me. “I got this. This could turn ugly.”

I gulp. I don’t want to see any more fights!

“Oh, it’s Geoff.” A voice sighs. The cause of the noises reveals themselves. Three men stumble before Geoff.

“Oh, you guys,” Geoff shakes his head. “Riley, I’d like you to meet three of our behind the scenes Fake AH Crew members. They do all the technical stuff with Lindsay and Tabby. This is Kdin,” A man with glasses and brown hair nods. “Jeremy,” A short man smiles and waves. “And Matt.” A tall man with glasses and a beard offers a small smile. “Now what the fuck are you guys doing out here? I thought you were one of the Roosters!” Geoff scolds.

“You sent us out, remember? We found the location of their base.” Kdin crosses his arms. “Now, we just need to head back to base to crack into their security system. Maybe we can figure out a way to shut down the system to make the infiltration easier.”

“Good work, guys. I’m impressed.” Geoff praises.

“Well, I’m the one who did everything.” Kdin growls. “These two did nothing but goof around.” 

“Hey!” Jeremey argues. “There was donut shop! We had to stop in.”

“We saved you one.” Matt holds out a bag, sounding almost guilty.

“I don’t want it,” Kdin swipes it away. “Let’s get back to base.” Kdin starts walking towards the shop. Matt and Jeremy follow close behind.

“You didn’t have to waste it…” I hear Jeremy mumble as they walk into the distance. 

 “Anyway,” Geoff and I continue our walk. “They are basically our computer techs. You probably won’t see them as much but on missions, you’ll hear them. We use them to help us navigate through missions.” Geoff explains.

“Oh.” I nod. Maybe I should just be a computer tech. I won’t be in any of the danger, right?

Geoff remains quiet. He continues to lead my through the dark. 

“Hey, Geoff, about earlier…” I start to say.

“This way.” Geoff turns out of the ally and onto a main sidewalk. After a few steps, he hops a fence and continues down a dirt path.

“Hold on!” I squeak. I leap on the fence to climb. Once I cross over, I hop down and catch up to Geoff. “How far is the training ground?”

“Not that far.” Geoff informs me. 

“Okay. So what am I going to be learning first?”

“You’re getting the crash course. First, we’re going to familiarize you with the weapons we use, then, get you comfortable with holding and shooting those weapons, and how to reload.” Geoff says as he stretches. He seems so relaxed. I wish I could feel the same right about now.

“Will anyone hear us? Like, aren’t guns loud or something?” I gulp.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine.” Geoff assures me.

“Okay, Geoff.” I nod.

Geoff pushes back some branches and reveals an open field. “Here we are.” Geoff drops the backpack and unzips it.

“This?” I look around. Although it’s dark, the field goes on for what seems like forever. 

“No one ever comes out here. This is the perfect training spot.” Geoff explains. “Now, this is a hand gun.” He holds the gun by the barrel. “It’s pretty basic. Here, take it.”

I hesitate before grabbing the handle, making sure my finger is away from the trigger. 

“You point and shoot. There is a rear sight to help with aiming, but I never found it very useful. Go take a few shoots at the tree trunk.” Geoff points into the distance.

I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness more. A dark figure of a tree trunk starts to become clearer. My hands tremble as I lift up the gun to aim. I try to hold my body steady.

“Okay, I’m going to help you, so don’t get surprised and shoot.” Geoff warns me. I nod. I feel Geoff’s body press against my back. His face is close to mine. I feel his breath ghost over my ear. His hands cup around mine. He’s holding me to keep my body steady. “Now,” Geoff says in a low tone. “Just try to keep calm. Don’t panic with a gun in your hands. Just be sure that you know what or who you’re shooting at. You’re not setting out to hurt anyone. You’re just protecting yourself.” Geoff moves his finger over the trigger. “Go ahead and shoot whenever you’re ready.”

I take a deep breath before squeezing the trigger. The crack from the gun surprises me, causing me to jump.

“You’re okay, see? It’s not so bad.” Geoff comforts me. “Hold on to this. It’s yours now. Let me get you a gun holster…” Geoff steps away from me, causing the wind to send a shiver down my spine. 

Geoff’s embrace was really warm. Is that weird to say about your boss?

Geoff returns with the holster. “Here. It’s best to keep a gun on you at all times. Make sure you have it hidden.” I take the holster. Geoff places his hands over mine. “See here on the gun?” Geoff moves my hand towards the handle. “That’s where the clip goes. To reload, it detaches. And you slide in the new clip.”

“Got it,” I nod. “What’s next?”

Geoff lays in the grass and stretches out. “Now, let’s enjoy the view. I brought booze.” Geoff reaches into the backpack and pulls out a bottle.

“What about my training?” I stammer.

“You point and shoot. Nothing to it. Just relax with me.” Geoff pats the grass next to him. I lay next to him.

“Man, I wish we could see more stars. People need to turn out the city lights.” Geoff says in between a long sip of alcohol. “Here.” He hands me the bottle.

I take a swig only to spit it back out. “You were just drinking straight vodka?!”

“Yeah,” Geoff chuckles to himself. “Why are you so surprised?”

I attempt another sip and force it down. The burn soothes my throat. “This is where you and your wife took walks, right?” He seems so calm. How could this possibly be the same man who was in a fit of rage just a few hours earlier?

Geoff remains quiet. He takes a deep breath before answering. “Yeah. She loved it here.” Geoff reaches for the bottle. His hand grazes against mine. He takes the bottle and takes a long sip. 

A slow blush sweeps across my face. Stop it, Riley. Geoff is your crime boss. You can’t start blushing over every little touch. He’s not interested. He’s just teaching you. Besides, how weird would that be? Stick with Ryan. Things are starting to go well with us, finally.

“I want to move up the Roosters attack.” Geoff says.

“I figured as much.” I nod.

“So you’re okay with it?”

“Okay? Not at all. But I understand that it needs to be done.”

My phone begins to ring. I reach into my pocket. Who could be calling now? It’s a number I don’t recognize. I hesitate before answering. “Hello?”

“Riley. This is Detective Michael Burns. Remember we spoke briefly a few weeks ago.”

“Oh, yeah. Look, sir, there is nothing else I can offer you. I know nothing about the Fake AH Crew. I haven’t heard from them since.” I lie.

“Oh this isn’t about the Crew. This is about your friend, Olivia Miller.”

I shoot up. My heart pounds in my chest. Olivia?

“She’s been missing for about two days now. Since you’re her best friend, we’d figure you would have some idea as to where she may be.” Mr. Burns continues.

Geoff sits up. Now he’s worried. “What’s wrong?” Geoff mouths.

“I haven’t seen her in weeks,” My mouth goes dry. Did something happen to her? Olivia, where are you?

“Really now? Why is that?” Mr. Burns asks.

“We just stopped talking. We just aren’t friends anymore.” Those words hurt as they escape my throat.

“Well, we searched her apartment and everything looked fine. Except for a card with a blood red rooster on it. Know anything about that?”

I tense up. The Roosters. “No, sir, I can’t say that I do.”

“As always, if you learn anything, let us know. I’ll be hearing from you soon.” Mr. Burns says before hanging up.

“Riley, you’re as white as a ghost. What happened? Who was on the phone?” Geoff presses on.

“The Roosters have Olivia.” I gulp.

“Oh, Riley…”

“Let’s go. I’m ready. Let’s get the Crew.” I speed walk towards the base.

“You mean…?” Geoff starts to say.

“I’m ready to face the Roosters.”

 


	9. Ultimate Betrayal

Who’s to say today isn’t the day I die? This is the only thing running through my head as we speed towards the Roosters’ base. We’re all crammed in one van, awaiting what seems like certain death.

“Here’s the plan,” Geoff speaks. “We are dividing into three groups. The inside team, outside team, and of course, our tech team will stay in the van. Tech team, you make sure our communicators are properly synced and that we are in contact at all times and once you tap into security, I need you to tell us if any of us are in danger.”

“Got it,” Kdin answers from the driver’s seat. “Jeremy, start handing out the communicators. We’re approaching the Roosters’ base.”

“Make sure everyone is set to channel one.” Jeremy explains as he tosses everyone a handheld device. 

I catch the device thrown to me. I stare in confusion. How does this thing work?

“Here,” Ryan takes the communicator from my hand. “It slides over your ear like this,” he helps adjust the device. “To talk, there’s a button.”

“Thanks.” I run my finger over the communicator. It feels so odd just sitting on my ear.

“Outside team, we need you to secure the outside and wait. If things go south, we’re going to need you to cover us. Outside team will consist of Ryan, Ray, and Michael. Ryan and Ray, you two are our snipers, as per usual. Michael, our wild card.”

“Hell yeah!” Michael cheers. “Let me know if you need a boom. I’ll make things go boom!”

“Wait,” Ryan snaps. “That’s it for outside team? Does that mean Riley’s going inside?”

Geoff nods. “Correct. Inside team will consist of me, Riley, Jack, and Gavin. We’re-”

“I’m not okay with that.” Ryan interrupts.

“Well, you don’t really have a say in the matter,” Geoff retorts. “Now-”

“You need you reconsider the teams, Geoff. Let me take Riley’s place. It will be safer that way. She’s not very experienced with this kind of work.” Ryan argues.

“She doesn’t know how to shoot with a sniper rifle. She can’t cover us. She’ll be fine inside the base. I wouldn’t allow her to go in if I didn’t think she could hold her own. Now the teams are staying the same, and that’s final.” Geoff growls.

“The hell it is! She’s not going in there! She’s going to get hurt!” Ryan roars. “I love her. And I promised I would protect her.”

Geoff grits his teeth. I notice an anger vein popping from his forehead. “I understand that. But-”

“What?” Ryan crosses his arms, challenging him. Geoff narrows his eyes. Ryan returns the glare.

“Stop!” I shake my head. I can’t take this anymore. “I’m going in that base! Olivia is in there, and I’m going to find her!”

“But, Riley-” Ryan begins to argue.

“Uh, I hate to interrupt the Jerry Springer show back there, but we’re here.” Kdin clears his throat. 

I peek out the window. We’re in a shady looking part of town. A decrepit two story house stands before us. All the lights are somehow still on. That must be the base. 

“Jack, I want you to go with Riley and search for her friend. Gavin and I will handle the Rooster leaders,” Geoff explains as he reloads his handgun. “It’s about time I had a little reunion with some old friends.”

“What are you doing to do?” Tabby pokes her head in the back of the van.

“We’re going to give them a bit of a warning. Don’t worry about it.” Geoff answers.

“You’re going to be safe, right Gavin?” Tabby tilts her head. 

I notice Gavin swallow hard. “Of course, love. I’ll be back in your arms before you know it.” His voice wavers.

Something tells me he doesn’t believe that.

“Okay! We tapped into their security system. There’s an opening towards the back. There aren’t too many Rooster members around.” Matt informs us.

“Now that we all know what we’re doing, let’s get going.” Geoff nods.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“If I was going to kidnap a ditzy blonde, where would I hide her?” I wonder out loud as Jack and I wander the second floor.

“Why are there no gang members? This place is dead!” Jack whispers. He reaches up to his communicator. “Geoff, anything on the first floor?”

“All clear. Something’s not right. There must be some kind of a basement level. It only makes sense. Why would a gang just hang out in the open? They have to be hidden.” I hear Geoff reply over the channel.

“This is dangerous. I’m still not comfortable with Riley in there.” Ryan adds.

 “Yeah, yeah. We get it.” Geoff scoffs.

“What should Jack and I do?” I ask, hoping to ignore the tension.

“I’m going to look for a basement. Gavin is going to cover for me. You can come down when I say so. Until then, head to the first floor and wait.” Geoff finishes his instructions and cuts connection.

“You heard the boss.” Jack shrugs and we start heading down the steps.

“This isn’t really that bad,” I admit. “I was terrified of coming here, but it’s so empty.”

“No. Geoff is right. Something is definitely wrong.” Jack shakes him head.

“Perhaps they’re out on a heist?” I offer.

“This doesn’t add up. They were baiting us here and now they’re nowhere in sight? I don’t like this.” Jack sits on the bottom step.

“Hey! We lost connection on the security cameras! Guys, you need to- and- now!” Kdin’s message starts to break up.

“You’re coming in and out. Kdin? Can you hear me?” Geoff asks.

“Riley! Get out of there n-!” Ryan tries to speak but he also gets cut off.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me? Hell-” Geoff gets cut off.

Jack presses his communicator. “Guys?”

“Weird. I didn’t hear you on mine.” I shake my head.

“That’s probably a bad thing.” Jack comments. Just then, the power goes out. “Okay. Now, I know that’s a bad thing.”

“Jack?” I wave my arms blindly.

“We need to get out of here.” Jack grabs my wrist and starts guiding me in a direction.

“Can you see?” I ask.

“Kinda. I see some outlines of the door and some boxes over here…” Jack pauses mid- sentence. “Riley,” He whispers. “When I tell you to, I want you to run to that door.” I feel Jack’s hand release my wrist. I hear a gun cock.

“Jack, why-?” I start to ask.

“Don’t question me!” he hisses.

“But-” Before I can finish talking, a loud pop causes me to jump.

“Run!” Jack shouts and returns fire.

I charge for the door. I should stay and help! He’s going to get hurt! I want to turn around but I’m not in control of my own body. All I can do is run.

Gunshots fire all around as I open the door and slam it behind me. I don’t know where I am, but I continue to run. I hear a scream behind me and the shooting ceases.

I hope to God that wasn’t Jack that went down.

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest. Panting and out of breath, I fall to my knees. This isn’t the way out. I take out my flashlight. There’s a staircase leading down. This must be where the basement is. Geoff is down there. And possibly Olivia. 

I pick myself off the ground and tiptoe down the steps. Reality sets in. I’m in real danger. I’m alone and I have no idea what to do. I draw my handgun. I hope I won’t have to use it.

I reach the basement. I hear footsteps at the end of the hall. I turn off my flashlight and duck behind a crate.

“Should we just get them now?” A male voice asks. “They think they’re so fucking slick! We know where they are!” 

“Patience, Sorola. Let them play their little game. We’ll teach them a lesson real soon.” A familiar voice replies. Where have a heard that voice before? “Yo, go check on Hunter. He was upstairs handling one of them.”

Oh no! Jack!

The two men part. It’s still too dark so I can’t get a good look at them. One of the men pass the crate I’m hiding behind and heads upstairs.

My heart is pounding. What do I do? Should I go after that man and check on Jack? Should I follow the man with the familiar voice? Or should I stay here?

“Dude, Hunter, what happened?” The man shouts at the top of the steps.

“That motherfucker shot me in the arm and ran off! God damn it!” Another male voice, Hunter, growls. “Gus, where’s the other guy?”

“Other guy?” The man, Gus, asks.

“There was someone with the fat bastard. It was too dark to see. Motherfucker ran right by me.”

“Why didn’t you shoot them?!” Gus shouts.

“I was being shot at in the other direction! What was I supposed to do?! They ran down here so why didn’t you see them?!”

“No one came down here. Burnie and I would have seen them.”

“Well, they’re here. Let’s get looking.” Hunter says in a menacing tone.

Uh oh. Sounds like the decision has been made up for me. I have to find a new place to hide. Before they reach the bottom of the steps, I run blindly into the dark. I run my hand against the wall. The hallway takes a turn. Maybe Olivia is down this way.

“ _Kkkrg_ \- ily? Riley! Can you hear me?” I hear Geoff whispering into the communicator. “Riley, where are you? Anybody?”

I press the talk button. “I’m here.” I whisper.

“Hey,” Michael chimes in. “Communication is back! Geoff, do you need backup? Should the outside team approach?”

“No, that should be necessary. Just make sure Riley, Jack, and Gavin get out safely.” Geoff answers.

“Gavin’s not with you?!” Tabby squeaks on the line.

“What about you, Geoff?” Ray asks.

The line is silent for a moment. “As soon as the rest of the party makes it to the van, then go.”

“Geoff!” Michael exclaims.

“No! No arguing with me. Just get to the van and go.”

“We’re coming in.” Michael declares.

“No, god damn it! Listen to me!”

“We’ll be there soon.” Michael says.

“Michael, I swear if you don’t fucking listen to me,” Geoff growls. Michael doesn’t answer. “Ryan? Ray? Don’t listen to Michael. Get to the van and wait for the rest of the party. Hello? Damn! They turned off their communicators!”

No one answers after that. “Um, Geoff?” I gulp.

“You,” Geoff says in a hushed tone. “Need to leave. Go outside.”

“What about you?” I almost shout.

“Riley,” Geoff is almost begging. “Please. Don’t disobey me. Not you, too. Just go outside and stop them from coming in if you can.”

I think for a moment. “What about Olivia?”

“Riley. Please.”

I bite my lip. I can’t leave her behind. I need to save my best friend. And Geoff… I can’t let him go through this alone. “I’m sorry, Geoff.”

“Why are you sorry? Riley!” Geoff shouts. I don’t respond. I keep moving silently through the dark hallway.

“Riley,” Geoff continues to talk. “Don’t be stupid. Leave.” I continue to ignore him. “Riley. I’ll find Olivia and bring her out. Just please leave.” 

Still ignoring him. My hand runs across a door.

“This is really pissing me off.” I hear the anger in Geoff’s voice being to grow.

I walk into the room.

“Riley. Listen. To. Me.”

“Hello, Geoff.” A voice oozes over the line. That’s not Geoff.

“Burnie,” Geoff grits his teeth. “How’d you get on here?! Where are you? I’m coming for you, motherfucker!”

“Oh, I’m just borrowing this little device from Gavvy Wavy, Ms. Thomas, do you recognize my voice?” The man, Burnie chuckles.

“I can’t say that I do.” I answer.

“Riley, whatever he’s going to say, don’t fall for it!” Geoff instructs.

“Maybe this will ring a bell,” I can almost imagine the sinister smile that Burnie is wearing. “Hello, this is detective Michael Burns.”

“The chief of police?!” I gasp.

“Chief of police?! Is that how you goons get away with everything?!”Geoff growls over the line.

“Smart little crew. Now, Riley. We have someone that wants to talk to you….” The line goes silent for a moment. Until I hear a familiar voice, sobbing.

“I just want to go home! I don’t have a lot of money, but I’ll pay whatever you want.” Olivia whines. 

Olivia…

“Ouch! Stop hurting me!” She sobs.

“Don’t touch her, you monster!” I scream.

“You want her?” Burnie chuckles. Just then, all the lights flip on, blinding me. My eyes adjust and there’s a door on the other side of the room. “Come and get her. We’re waiting for you in the next room.”

“Riley!” Geoff’s voice roars. “Don’t!” Then all communication goes dead. At least for me it does.

I don’t have much of a choice. Olivia is in there. And possibly Gavin. Someone has to help them. My legs shake as they walk me towards the room. My fingers tremble as the reach for the door knob. I open the door. Four men stand in the room, waiting for me. One of those men being Michael Burns, also known as Burnie.

“Hello, Ms. Thomas. Nice to see you again.” He smirks.

“Where’s Olivia and Gavin?” My voice cracks as I try to remain brave. These are the men known as the Roosters. This is who Geoff is so terrified of.

“Drop whatever weapon you have on you.” A man, whose voice I recognize as Gus from earlier, points a gun at me. He has black, thick hair and glasses that hide his eyes.

“I would listen to him if I were you,” Burnie chuckles. “Gus isn’t really a patient guy.”

“I won’t ask again.” Gus moves his finger to the trigger.

Helplessly, I drop my handgun on the floor.

“Joel, why don’t you get a nice chair for the lady.” Burnie instructs.

The very nervous looking man, Joel, takes a chair from a table and places it before them. “Here you go.” He nods to the chair. I notice he’s holding some rope.

Hesitantly, I sit. Joel starts to tie me up. If I try to get away, I’ll be killed. I really don’t have a choice here, do I?

“Okay, I’m Burnie. This is Heyman,” Burnie points the Joel. “That one there, is Hullum,” Burnie nods towards a man with glasses and short blond hair. “And the one with the gun pointed at you is Sorola.”

“I don’t care who you are!” I snap. “I just want my friends back!” 

“Ohhhhh, that’s not nice. I wouldn’t be mouthing off to four of the five leaders of a scary gang.” Burnie shakes his head.

 Gus smashes the butt of the gun against my cheek. I wince in pain.

Burnie holds up what I’m assuming is Gavin’s communicator. “Oh, Geoffry, we have some friends of yours. Why don’t you come on down and we can have a small chat.” Burnie winces as I hear muffled shouts coming from the communicator. “Wow. I didn’t think it was possible, but I think Geoff has gotten angrier since he left us.”

“Just let Gavin and Olivia go.” I plea. “You can keep me instead. You don’t need them.”

“You’re right. We only needed Olivia to draw you guys here.” Burnie smirks. He walks into the next room. “Hey, we don’t need the blonde anymore.”

I hear muffled screams, a gunshot, and then silence.

My eyes shoot open. “What just happened?!” I struggle to get out of my restraints. “Did you just hurt her?! I swear, once I get out of here-”

The door swings wide open. I turn my head. Geoff is walking towards us. “Let her go.” Geoff points his gun at Burnie. The Roosters each break out a gun, all pointing at Geoff.

“Geoff! How nice to see you!” Burnie smiles.

“Cut the crap and let my team go. I’m the one you have a problem with.”

“We can’t really do that. You see, Gavin isn’t with us. The little prick managed to escape,” He explains. Geoff and I simultaneously sigh with relief. Gavin is safe. “And well, we like Riley,” Burnie steps forward and ruffles my hair. I try to pull back, but I can barely move. “She’s feisty. I think we’ll keep her around for a bit.”

“Burnie, it doesn’t have to be this way. This poor girl wants nothing to do with this gang business.” Geoff tries to reason.

“You remember Hunter?” Burnie changes the subject. “That scrappy little teenager that joined the Roosters not too long after we formed? He took your place. He’s come so far.” Burnie informs Geoff.

“I have no interest in what happened to the Roosters after I left. I want nothing to do with you guys. If Hunter took my place, then good for him. All I want is for my team to leave here, alive.”

“Oh, Hunter! Burnie shouts into the next room. “We’re having a nice reunion with Geoff. Why don’t you come out and say hi?”

Footsteps can be heard coming closer. Hunter walks into the room. My body tenses once I see his face. I recognize that red hair and green eyes anywhere.

“Isaac?” I gasp.

His eyes grow wide at the sight of me. “Riley?”

The air grows thick. This is where my brother disappeared to?! To join a stupid gang?! It all makes sense now. He cut off ties to protect us. But he shouldn’t have left. The universe just loves to fuck with my life.

“You know him?” Geoff raises an eyebrow. 

Isaac (or shall I call him Hunter.) pauses. His eyes turn cold. “Not anymore.”

“Isaac, help!” I try once again to wiggle free from my restraints.

“That’s not my name anymore. And you shouldn’t be here! Why aren’t you at home with Mom and Dad?” He growls.

“I got thrown into all of this! Please, I just want to get my friends out of here and leave!”

Hunter closes his eyes. “That’s not how this can go down.”

“I know how it can go down,” A familiar deep, sexy voice interrupts. Ryan walks in behind Geoff. The rest of the crew follows, including Gavin and Jack. “You’re going to let the girls go, and we’re going to waltz out of here.” The Crew draw their weapons.

“You’re out numbered.” Geoff smirks.

“Only by one. We can fix that. Melody! Out here, now!” Burnie shouts.

My ears sting. Melody? My Melody?! Her, too? The air in the room grows thicker. It makes it hard to breathe.

Melody springs into the room. She freezes when she sees me. “Riley?” She gulps. Her eyes drift over to Ray. “Ray…” She says in a soft voice.

Ray’s weapon is dropped, his eyes being to water. 

“Now we’re even!” Joel smirks.

“And why stop there? Let’s bring in the rest of the gang!” Burnie chuckles.

“Guys, just leave me,” I shout. Tears begin to spring from my eyes. If they don’t leave now, they’re going to get killed. “I’ll be fine.”

“I’m not going anywhere without you!” Ryan growls.

“You don’t have a choice!” I shout. “Now go!”

A bullet flies across the room, almost hitting Hunter.

“Oops…” Gavin squeaks.

There’s a beat of silence before the room breaks out as a war ground. The Crew hides behind crates. I hear Gavin squawk as he ducks for cover. Melody drags me on the Roosters’ side, hiding me behind a crate.

“Riley! Are you hurt?” Melody frowns as she shouts over the gunshots.

“What the hell do you think?” I snap. I want nothing to do with her.

Without responding, she cuts my restraints. “You need to get out of here before the rest of the gang gets here”

“You’re letting me escape?” I shake the remainder of the ropes loose. “Won’t you get in trouble for this?”

Melody nods. “Probably.”

“What about Olivia?”

Melody’s eyes dart away. “Riley, I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“No…” I don’t want to hear it.

“By the time I came into the room, she was already dead… Riley, I am so sorry. If I knew that was your friend, I would have gotten her out of here.” Melody apologizes.

“Why?” I begin to choke up. “Why did this have to happen?” Olivia died thinking I hated her. I never got to explain to her why I had to distance myself. I didn’t even get a final goodbye. My best friend is dead. This isn’t like some movie where the character stays alive to say goodbye. This is reality. They killed her and didn’t even think twice about it. 

“Riley, you have to leave. I’ll make sure she gets a proper burial, but please, you and Ray need to leave. That’s all I care about,” Melody hands me her gun. “You’ll need this. Just get the Crew out of here safely.”

I hesitate. I can’t leave Olivia behind. But… I have to… I take the gun and sprint out behind the box. I try to stay low to avoid getting hit by bullets. I dive behind the crates where my friends are. I tumble next to Ray.

“Riley! You’re okay!” Ray cheers as he pokes his head up to shoot.

“Melody helped me. We have to go.” I nod.

“Okay, go get everyone out! I’ll be right behind you. I’ll cover us.” Ray shouts as he continues to shoot.

I crawl towards the door. “Hey! Crew, let’s go!” I shout, catching everyone’s attention.

“You’re alive!” Ryan smiles.

“Let’s celebrate later! Let’s go!” Michael shouts.

“Ray’s covering us!” I assure them. We start backing out of the room, occasionally shooting behind us, trying to hit someone. 

“Augh! I’m down!” I hear someone shout across the room.

“Joel, go check on Matt!” I hear Burnie shout.

“Sounds like Hullum is down. This trip wasn’t a complete waste…” Geoff grumbles as we leave the room.

I hear one more scream. Only it’s closer to our side of the room. I stop and turn back. Ray is laying on the ground, clutching his side.

“Stop! We have to go back!” I plea. “Ray’s hurt!”

Without hesitation, Ryan sprints back, tosses Ray over his shoulder. “Don’t stop! Start running!” Ryan bustles past everyone. We stop trying to be stealthy and start running behind Ryan.

We keep running. It doesn’t seem that they tried to chase us. Eventually, we reach the exit.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made it back safely to our base. No one has said a word to each other. Geoff paces the floor. Michael has done nothing but swear under his breath the entire time. Gavin leans on Tabby, who’s trying her best to keep him calm. Ryan, Lindsay, and Kdin are in the basement, trying to work on Ray. Ray was unconscious when we picked him up.

Geoff freezes when Ryan comes back into the main room. “Well?” All eyes are on Ryan.

Ryan can’t tear his eyes away from the floor. “It’s not looking good… I’m not a doctor, Geoff. But I did the best I could.”

I feel the air being sucked from my lungs. I can’t take everything that’s happened tonight. Just a few hours ago, I was talking to Ray about his feelings for Melody. Now he’s going to die and we find out that Melody is the enemy. My missing brother is also on their side. And Olivia…

I’ve lost too many people I care about tonight. I don’t know how much I can take.

“Ray…” A whimper escapes from Gavin’s lips. “X-Ray!” He cries and begins to sob uncontrollably in Tabby’s arms.

“Damn it…” Michael’s voice wavers. “God damn it!” He smashes his fist against a table.

“He’s awake right now. We have him heavily drugged so he can’t feel any pain. I suggest everyone comes down to say their goodbyes and then we’ll give him the Fake AH Crew send off.” Ryan clears his throat.

“This is what happens when you all don’t listen…” Geoff crosses his arms. “Ray would be fine if you all just stayed outside.”

“This is your fault.” Michael mumbles under his breath.

“What was that?” Geoff glares.

“If we would have just moved the fucking base, this wouldn’t be a problem!” Michael shouts. “Look at what happened! This is a nightmare! Ray has been my best friend before joining this crew and now he’s going to die!”

“Listen you little-”

A noise at the front door catches our attention. Geoff draws his gun. Melody steps through the door. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you right now.” Geoff growls.

“I brought Olivia’s body, like I promised. Where’s Ray?” Melody looks around the room.

Geoff steps closer. “It’s your fault,” he sneers. He presses the gun to her head. “Is that why you were friends with Riley? Is that how they found the base? You told them everything, didn’t you?!”

“I didn’t know anything!” Melody squeaks. “I didn’t know who any of you were. The Roosters kept me in the dark about everything! They wouldn’t allow me to see the hostage.”

“Why should we trust you?! Ray is dying because of you!” Geoff snaps.

Melody backs away. “Dying?” She looks in my direction. “What is he talking about?”

My feet scoff against the floor. “Melody, Ray was shot… He’s… he’s probably not going to make it…”

I can tell Melody is holding back tears. “I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I didn’t know any of this was happening.”

“Where’s Olivia?” I step forward. 

Melody points. “She’s in my car. I had to put her in the trunk.”

“In the trunk?! That’s how you handle my best friend?!” I scream.

“I didn’t have a choice! What, did you want me to drive around Austin with a dead body just out in plain sight?!” Melody retorts.

“Bring the body in here and then leave.” Geoff narrows his eyes.

“Take me to Ray…”

“You’re lucky I don’t kill you on the spot. Now, get the body and leave.” Geoff threatens.

“Let me see him!” Melody begs. “Please… I can help him.”

“What are you talking about?” Geoff keeps his gun pointed, just waiting for her to say the wrong thing.

“I have medical training. I’m a doctor for the Roosters.” Melody nods. “Please, you can fucking shoot me if you want, just let me save Ray.”

“You’re a bit young to be a doctor.” Geoff remarks.

“Listen, do you want Ray to live, or not?” Melody snaps.

Geoff lowers his gun. “Go. Take Ryan with you. He can help find supplies.”

Melody rushes to the basement, Ryan following behind her.

Geoff takes a deep breath. “She better be able to help him,” Geoff turns to me. “Let’s go get your friend out of Melody’s car.”

I nod and follow Geoff outside. We approach Melody’s car. Geoff opens the trunk. I flinch at the sight of Olivia’s lifeless body. Even in death, she’s as beautiful as ever. “She can’t be gone…”

Geoff places a hand on my shoulder. “I’m really sorry. You know how crazy tonight was? This is the Crew life. It’s unpredictable. It’s something you’re going to have to live with now.”

“… Can we just get her inside before someone sees?” I lower my head. I can’t just accept the fact that she’s gone.

Geoff lifts her limp body out of the trunk and we carry her inside. “So where would you like to bury her?”

“We can bury her? Won’t the cops find her?” I ask.

“Burnie is in control of the cops. He won’t send the cops out looking for a body he’s responsible for killing.” He explains.

“Well, Olivia hates dirt. I think a cremation would be best… No traces that way. Just in case…” I answer. “But what about her parents?”

“Olivia is going to have to just be missing forever.”

“But that’s not fair!” I shout, gathering the Crew’s attention.

“I know it’s not. But what are you going to tell her parents? “Hey, your daughter is dead because of a gang battle.”? No.” Geoff shakes his head. “I’m sorry. This is how it has to be.” Geoff places Olivia’s body on a nearby table.

“It’s not fair…” I finally break down. “It’s just not fair…” I begin to sob. Geoff reaches out his hand to me, but stops. He knows nothing he can do can help me right now.

Ryan walks in, smiling. “He’s okay. Melody is going to keep an eye on him to make sure he makes it through the night.”

“That’s great!” Gavin beams. “I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose my best friend.” Gavin’s face drops. Everyone’s eyes widen. “Oops… I didn’t mean that…”

“I’m going to go visit Ray.” I wipe away my tears and start heading for the basement. At least one friend was saved today.

I peer into the basement. Melody is kneeling by Ray as he rests on the couch. She’s running her fingers through his hair. “Looks like I got here in time.” She says in a soft voice.

“Yeah. I knew I liked you for a reason.” Ray says in a weak voice.

Melody smiles. “Are you in any pain?”

“Nah, I’m good. I could use a kiss, though.” He smirks.

“You’re so stupid.” Melody giggles as she leans in for his request.

I don’t want to bother them. But I really don’t want to go back up stairs. Sorry, guys. “Hey,” I walk in. “Mind if I come down here?”

“Riley, I’m really sorry about Olivia.” Ray clutches his side as he tries to sit up.“I wish there was something I could do.”

“It’s fine, Ray. I just don’t want to talk about it right now. Just rest,” I shake my head. I sit on the couch diagonal from Ray. “So, what are you going to do, Melody?”

“I’m certainly not going back there,” She snorts. “I was thinking about talking to Geoff about staying here. I notice that you don’t have a doctor and looks like you can use one around here.”

“Yeah, stay here,” Ray smiles. “Now, we don’t have to sneak around to see each other.”

“I think you would be an excellent addition to the Crew. But won’t the Roosters come looking for you?” I ask.

“Well, I assume you all want revenge on them. I can help with that. The way I see it, either the Roosters go down or the Fake AH Crew. And I’m sure you all have no intentions of losing.” Melody says.

“You’re right. We don’t,” Ray answers. “The Roosters won’t get away for what they did to Riley’s friend. Now it’s personal.”

“Thanks, Ray… That means a lot…” I nod.

“Hey, any friend of yours is a friend of mine. Plus, I can’t let them get away with shooting me.” Ray points to his stomach.

“Why don’t you get some sleep? I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Melody promises.

Footsteps trample down the steps. Geoff walks down, Olivia in his arms. “I figured he’d want to be awake for the cremation.” 

“I’ll go set up the furnace,” Michael offers. “Ryan, go get the coffin.”

“You guys have a coffin?” I ask.

“This is a risky business, Riley,” Ryan says in a sympathetic voice. “You never know when you need to take care of a friend.”

“All ready!” Michael calls from the furnace.

“Riley.” Geoff sighs.

“I’m ready…” I cross my arms.

Geoff hands Olivia to Ryan. He places her gently into the casket. 

“Bye, Livy…” I manage to say in a low voice as the pushed the casket into the furnace. We all stand there, watching. That was my best friend. And now she’s gone. She’s helped me through anything I’ve ever went through and I couldn’t save her when she needed me most.

Those damn Roosters are going to pay. I don’t care if my brother is one of them. Isaac doesn’t exist anymore. Now he’s just a monster that goes by Hunter.

“After this, pack up anything valuable,” Geoff says. “We’re looking for a new base.”


	10. Fighting Fate

Things have been really quiet the past month. Geoff bought a new location for our base. Melody wants to turn it into some kind of a photography store. It seems to be her hobby. Geoff is letting her in charge of the business, seeing as she’s been forced to move out of her apartment and now has to live at the new base. Ryan and I also had to move out of the apartment complex. If the Roosters went looking for Melody, they could easily find us.

The new base is just on the edge of the city. The building goes by unnoticed, so it’s just as empty as Geoff’s Liquor Store.

“Okay, how about this,” Melody hums. “Picture Perfect Harmony.”

“That’s stupid,” Ray scoffs. “Harmony implies music is involved. You’re missing the perfect opportunity to open a music store. You can call it Melody’s Tunes.”

“Sure, just put my name on the store,” She rolls her eyes. “I’m supposed to be hiding us from the Roosters. They’ll find us right away. What idiot puts their name in the title if they’re hiding?”

“Ahem.” Geoff clears his throat.

“Oh, right. Geoff’s Liquor Store. I forgot. Sorry, Geoff.” Melody laughs nervously.

I glance in the corner at Ryan. He’s focused on some sort of plans. He has his reading glasses on, hiding his eyes. I scuttle over to him, hoping to catch his attention.

“Can I help you?” He smirks, not bothering to look up.

“What are you looking at?” I tilt my head.

Instead of responding, Ryan pulls me into his lap. “Why are you being so cute right now?” He nuzzles my neck.

“I just asked a question.” I blush. I look around the room, making sure no one sees. The last thing I need is to annoy people by being couple- like. Although, I will admit, it always feels right being in Ryan’s arms.

I notice Geoff glaring in our direction. His eyes dart away the moment my eyes meet his. His cheeks begin to tint red. Crap. This isn’t the first time I’ve noticed this. Anytime Ryan is around me, Geoff gets this angry look. Geoff probably thinks I’m being rude. He’s probably not saying anything out of pity.

I look back to Ryan. He’s studying me. “What’s on your mind?” I ask.

“Can’t I admire beauty?” He smirks. He pulls me close, his lips brushing against mine. His kiss always sends a shiver down my spine.

I pull away. “Something is wrong. You’re never this cutesy.”

“We’ve been busy and in danger. It didn’t seem like the appropriate time. Right now, we’re safe. Doesn’t it feel nice?” He rubs his nose against mine. 

“It does,” I admit. “But maybe we should be like this at work.”

“You’re right. But I just wanted to hold you.” He smiles as he allows me to slide off his lap.

“Hey, Geoff,” Michael clears his throat. “I hate to be the one to end all this ignorance, but what exactly are we going to do about the Roosters? We’ve been in hiding for a month.”

“We’re going to stay in hiding until we see an opening. To be honest, we are just not ready to face them. Ray is injured and we barely have a base up and running. We need to lay low for a bit longer. Is that something we can all agree on?” Geoff eyes Michael carefully.

Michael crosses his arms. “That’s the first time I’ve agreed with you since the Roosters came into our lives. But is there anything we’re supposed to be doing in the mean time?”

“Like I said, lay low. And if anyone happens to come across something weird, let us know,” Geoff instructs the Crew. “I suppose I don’t have anything else for anyone to do. It’s getting late. You can all leave if you want.” 

Ryan stands up and stretches. “Shall we go?” He turns to me.

“Give me a minute.” 

Ryan nods and heads outside to wait in the car.

I approach Geoff. He avoids eye contact. Is he still mad at me for that little public display of affection? “Geoff?”

“Hm?” He hums, not looking at me.

“Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?” I ask.

Without another word, Geoff stands. I follow him into his office. “Okay. Talk.” Geoff walks over to the window and stares out. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” I step forward. “Something seems different about you.”

“What do you mean?” Geoff frowns.

“Well… I know most of the Crew was single. And now…” I stall.

“Oh, god,” Geoff shakes his head. “What are you trying to say?”

“It’s just… well… now that Melody has Ray and I suppose Ryan has me, I wouldn’t blame you if that made you feel a bit lonely.”

Geoff’s jaw tightens. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I can tell Ryan to cool it with the PDA. I get if that gets on your nerves and the last thing I want to do is annoy you, Geoff.” I explain.

“You and Ryan can do whatever you want. You’re an adult.” Geoff says, with a hint of spite.

“But I’m sure it makes you think about Griffon.” I gulp. I’m treading on dangerous waters here.

“That’s not it, stupid. Haven’t you figured it out yet?” Geoff answers casually.

I am not stupid. “If that’s not it, then why do you get mad every time I’m around Ryan?” I scoff.

There’s a long pause before he answers. “Because I want you.”

I jerk my head up to face him. Did I hear that right? “Geoff?”

Geoff is leaning on the wall as he gazes out the window. The light from the moon illuminates his face. “I’m so god damn angry at you because I want to be able to touch you.” Geoff pauses. I wait for him to continue. “Fuck, sometimes I feel like I’m losing my mind. Like what am I thinking? Someone like you couldn’t be with a broken man like me.”

I take a step closer and stand directly in front of him. His breathing is shaky. His eyes glance to mine before darting away to the window again. 

“You ever have a drink so strong, that you feel warm the instant it touches your tongue? You have a few more drinks and suddenly your skin is on fire. Your head feels lighter but you don’t care because you feel so good. Being in the same room as you is like that. You’re intoxicating. Does that make sense? Or do I just sound like some old drunk to you?”

I tilt my head. “I… don’t understand. I make you drunk?”

Geoff’s eyes drift to me. “You,” his hand drags up the side of my arm, barely touching me. This causes me to shiver. “You don’t realize what you do to me, do you?” His lips curl into a lazy smile. “You come around, and I just wanna melt. My cold front that took years to build comes crashing in a matter of seconds.” Geoff’s hand slides to the side of my face. His thumb runs over my cheek. “You’re so hopeful. You never fail to try to see the bright side of things. We needed that around here. I needed that… The unfortunate part is that you’re not mine. And to be honest, that sucks.” He brings his hand down to grasp my chin. His thumb brushes over my bottom lip. “You’re so god damn beautiful. You know that? Does he tell you that enough?”

“Geoff…” I breathe as he leans in. There’s no scent of alcohol. He’s sober.

Before I can think, Geoff’s lips hover right over mine. His mustache tickles under my nose. He hesitates as if he’s contemplating his actions he’s about to dive into. “Fuck it. It’s worth it.” He whispers before easing his lips on mine. His lips are gentle, as if he’s waiting for some kind of reaction. His lips move against mine. My head is spinning and I’m mesmerized. I follow his lead, matching his rhythm. Geoff’s hands cup the sides of my head, tangling into my hair. My hands rest on his chest.

A loud pound on the door causes Geoff to jump back. “Geoff?” Ryan’s voice muffles behind the door. 

Geoff closes his eyes and sighs. “Yes, Ryan?” He calls.

Ryan pokes his head into the room. “Ah,” He beams when he sees me “There you are. Everything okay? I’ve been waiting for a bit.” Ryan comments.

He’s completely oblivious as to what just happened. My stomach churns. I’ve never felt this guilty before.

“Yeah. Sorry. Just give me a few more minutes.” I say, trying to keep my breathing normal.

Ryan nods. “I’ll be waiting in the store front.” He says and backs out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I let out a breath of relief. “Okay, so what do we-”

Geoff silences me by reconnecting our lips. His places his hands on my hips and pulls me close. I should push him away. But… I don’t want to.

Geoff pulls away. “I’m sorry,” he pants. “I couldn’t help it.”

“It’s… okay?” I say. For some reason, it comes out as a question.

Geoff frowns. “I fucked up, didn’t I? I shouldn’t have told you.”

“No, it’s just…” I hesitate. “Why me, Geoff?”

“I’ve adored you for some time now,” Geoff tucks my hair behind my ear. “I know I can’t have you. I’m an idiot for even considering it, but I have to know. How do you feel about Ryan? And more importantly, how do you feel about me?”

I gulp. “I…” I freeze. How do I feel? How should I go about this? I’m just getting comfortable with Ryan. But… being with Geoff… The thought sends a warm wave through my body.

Geoff’s eyes look into mine, searching for some kind of an answer.

“I should get back to Ryan.” I rub my arm nervously. 

Geoff pushes back his hair. “Yeah, okay.” He says, sounding slightly disappointed.

I place my hand on the door knob. I really don’t want to go…

I leave the office. I get a glimpse of Geoff’s forlorn face as the door slowly closes. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ryan and I arrive to the new base. It’s the same thing. Tabby and Lindsay are in the basement with the tech crew, setting up the security equipment, Melody and Ray are arguing about the name of the business or some other trivial matter, Michael and Gavin sat nearby, enjoying the argument. It was refreshing for Michael and Gavin to see other people fight rather than themselves.

Geoff is hidden away in his office. He hasn’t been out since Ryan and I arrived.

“Hey, we actually have things to do today,” Ryan says, checking the To Do list. “I’m going to go make an ammo run with Jack. What are you doing today?” Ryan wonders out loud.

I stand on my toes to peek over Ryan’s shoulder. Why does he have to be so tall? 

“Ah, you’re with Geoff today.” Ryan nods. “I’ll let you get to it.”

I freeze. He did this on purpose. I know he did. “Okay, I’ll see you when you get back.” I clear my throat. 

Ryan leans in for a goodbye kiss. Instead of just a quick peck, I pull him closer for a deeper kiss. His kiss still sends a shiver throughout my body. That's a good sign.

“What was that for?” He smiles once he pulls away.

“No reason.” I shrug and turn away. I gulp as I walk to Geoff’s office. I knock on the door before entering. I walk in and close the door behind me.

Geoff looks up. “Good morning, Riley.” He smiles.

“Why am I working with you today?” I cross my arms.

“I need help with something only you can fix.” Geoff raises an eyebrow.

I feel my cheeks begin to blush. “What?!”

“Inventory for the shop. What else could I be talking about?” He smirks.

“You’re an ass.” I growl, still blushing.

“Well,” Geoff stands from his desk. “What were you expecting?”

“Nothing…” I avert my eyes. 

“Perhaps,” Geoff walks over to me, standing close. “You were thinking I meant this.” Geoff places his arms on the walls, trapping me between him and the door. He reaches down to lock the door.

“Geoff?” I gulp.

Geoff presses his body against mine. Instead of answering, his lips crash into mine. A small squeak escapes from my throat. I melt into his touch.

He pulls back, breathless. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It was so annoying. I played different scenarios in my head, thinking about how I should act around you.”

“Is this how you pictured us?”

Geoff chuckles and shakes his head. “Not at all.” He reconnects our lips. This is wrong. I know it is. I’m supposed to push him away, but I long to hold him close.

Geoff pulls away again. “But I really do need some help. I know nothing about owning a photography business. I don’t know what we should have.”

“I can help.” I follow Geoff as he retreats to his desk.

Besides the little attack, Geoff kept his hands to himself the rest of the day.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Something’s different.” Ryan says once we’re back at our new apartment.

I tense up. “Different?” I squeak. “Different how?” 

“Hmm…” He rubs his chin as he studies me. “You seem so calm and relaxed. I haven’t seen you like this ever since Olivia…” Ryan’s voice trails off. “Sorry…” He apologizes.

Olivia… Sometimes it’s hard to push her out of my mind.

“Anyway,” Ryan continues. “It’s nice to see you like this.” Ryan pulls me close. I feel my body tense up again. I move my head to the side as he leans in for a kiss. When did it become like this? Why am I avoiding my own boyfriend?

Is he even my boyfriend? Did we ever establish a relationship? Ryan has always just been someone I floated towards and I don’t know why. It’s like a destiny I can’t avoid.

But is being with Geoff worth defying that destiny?

Ryan scrunches his eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I lie, untangling myself from his arms. It feels wrong. After what happened tonight, I can’t just continue kissing him like nothing happened. That’s not fair to Ryan. It’s not fair to Geoff.

“Why are you pulling away from me?”

“Do you ever stop and ask yourself why you like me so much?” I ask.

“I don’t have to. Why would I question myself? I love you and I shouldn’t have to deny that.”

“But why do you love me? What do you really know about me?” I turn my back to him.

“What is going on with you?” Ryan asks, slightly irritated. “Everything was fine a few hours ago.”

“Ryan, has it ever occurred to you that we barely know each other. We rushed this because of the Crew. You don’t love me. You were just lonely.” 

Ryan goes quiet for a few moments. “If you’re going to question my love, you don’t have to be with me…” Ryan mumbles.

“I think I should stay with someone else. Until I figure stuff out.” I decide. I turn around to face Ryan. He’s sitting on the couch, fixing his gaze on the coffee table.

“So you’re breaking up with me.” Ryan says in a soft tone.

“Were we even together?”

“Then what the hell were we doing?” Ryan raises his voice.

I flinch. I didn’t realize Ryan considered us as a real couple. This just makes it worse. “I just want to be sure about us, before I jump into anything serious.” I end the conversation and head for the bedroom to pack.

“I thought we were serious…” Ryan sighs, thinking I can’t hear him.

I don’t have many possessions. I throw everything into a suitcase.

“You don’t have to leave tonight. Why don’t you stay and think about things?” Ryan’s voice surprises me. I didn’t realize he was watching me pack.

“I think a night away might be better. I need to clear my head.” I say. I can’t tell him what I’m trying to figure out. It’s not fair to keep Ryan in the dark and act like nothing happened. I can’t do that to him. 

I pick up my suitcase and grab my keys. 

“Wait,” Ryan says my hand is on the door knob. I keep my back turned. “Don’t go.”

I open the door and walk out. I’m sorry, Ryan. I have to do this. Not only for me.

I walk down to my car. Now I have to decide where to go. I can’t stay with Lindsay, Tabby, or Melody. Being around a couple might make me want to jump to a decision. And Geoff… well, he’s out of the question. There has to be somewhere I can stay. But where…?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. “Hi, Jack!” I greet him once the door flies open. “Mind helping out a fellow red head?” I stroll past Jack, inviting myself in.

“Uh, Riley,” Jack closes the door behind me. “This is certainly unexpected. Why aren’t you at home? You know, with Ryan?”

“We, uh, are going through some renovations,” I plop down on the couch. “I thought I would stay here until that’s all over.”

“How kind of you to invite yourself to my apartment,” Jack states sarcastically. “I don’t mean to be an unkind host, but why can’t you stay with Michael and Lindsay? Or Tabby and Gavin?”

“I can’t intrude on a couples’ life. That’s rude. And before you ask, I can’t stay with Melody at the base because of Ray. I don’t think he’s been back at his apartment since his injury and God knows what they do after hours when everyone is gone.” I explain.

“So? Geoff is single. Why not stay with him?”

“I can’t,” I answer immediately. “Just trust me. Geoff is not an option.”

“Mm hmm,” Jack steps closer to me. “So, I’m not an idiot. If your apartment is getting renovated, then where is Ryan?”

“Uh…” I gulp.

“You can stay here, but I need to know what’s really going on. I don’t want to be caught in the middle of bullshit.”

I bite my lip, debating on if I should tell him the truth. This is his place. I shouldn’t lie to him. But… “Geoff and I kissed.”

“Christ,” Jack mumbles. “This is a stupid love triangle?!

“Look, it’s not a big deal,” I snap. “I just need to figure things out. I need to know what I want right now. And living with Ryan wasn’t helping.”

“Wow, you hooked Geoff? How did you manage to do that? He’s a rock. He doesn’t give a shit about anything but the Crew.”

“I don’t know,” I shrug. “All I know is that Ryan can’t find out about this and Geoff can’t know that you know, got it?”

“My lips are sealed. I have no reason to go spreading around that you’re a two timer.” Jack scoffs.

I open my mouth in protest but nothing comes out. He’s not wrong. 

“Well, you can stay on the couch. I’ll go get you a blanket to make you more comfortable.” Jack stands.

All I need to do is figure shit out. 

Ryan?

Or Geoff?

This can’t possibly cause problems, right?


	11. The Strain

I was wrong. Oh so wrong.

I hop out of the car with Jack. It just makes sense to carpool to work. We walk into the base. Geoff eyes Jack as we wander in.

“Good morning, Geoff.” Jack waves.

Geoff doesn’t respond. His eyes switch from me to Jack. “Hey, guys,” Geoff greets us, trying to sound normal. His face doesn’t match his voice. “Riley, why don’t you step into my office.” It wasn’t a question. It was a command.

Jack and I exchange glances. I sigh as I follow Geoff to his office. He slams the door behind me. “Okay,” Geoff says through his teeth. “I get that you and Ryan have a relationship. You met him first,” Geoff continues. I gulp. Is he going to make me choose right now? “But Jack? Really? Do I have to compete with him, too? I don’t understand.”

“What?!” I narrow my eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Then why are you coming to work with him? Did something happen between you two?”

“Why are you acting like this?” I snap. My eyes widen when I realize it. Geoff is jealous. Of Jack. “Wait, it’s not like that at all,” I shake my head. “I moved out of Ryan’s apartment.”

A concerned look appears on his face. “Why did you tell me? You could have stayed with me.”

“No, Geoff. That would defeat the purpose of moving out,” I rub my arm. “I don’t want to lead Ryan on. But I don’t want to lead you on, either. I need to figure out what I really want. I need to figure out why I’m so hesitant towards Ryan and you. I don’t want anyone to get hurt, Geoff.”

“I hate to tell you this, Riley. Someone is going to get hurt. But that shouldn’t stop you from wanting who you want,” Geoff insists. He leans close to me. “If it happens to be Ryan, then I’ll back off. I don’t want you to worry about hurting me. It’s you I care about and I want you to be happy.” Geoff caresses my cheek.

I lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

“This is nice.” He whispers.

I hum in agreement. “I feel… happy.” I pause to compare this feeling. I’m happy around Ryan, too. But it’s a different happy. I need to decide which one I want. But how do I do that when I feel like one person around Ryan and another around Geoff.

When I’m around Ryan, I get this strange sense of pride. Everyone can tell how much Ryan cares about me. Of course, lately, I feel smothered. I know he’s only trying to protect me.

But Geoff… I feel like I’m floating. I have to freedom to do what I want. He trusts me. He believes in me.

Why can’t Ryan feel that way about me?

“What’s going on in the pretty head of yours?” Geoff lifts my chin.

“I’m not supposed to be this comfortable with you. Shouldn’t we keep this professional until I figure stuff out?” 

Geoff smirks. “Fuck that. Has “professional” ever been my style?” He tilts my chin up and presses his lips to mine. I hate how easily he has me mesmerized. I slide my hands under his shirt. 

Geoff doesn’t hesitate. He breaks the kiss to lift his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. I take in the sight of his body. I knew he had tattoos, but never realized how many he had.  They cover his arms, shoulders, and two tattoos of fire and a dragon near his pecs. I trace over the vibrant colors that stain his skin. 

“What? Never seen a tattoo before?” He chuckles.

I shake my head. “That’s not it. I’ve never been this fascinated by one before.” I explain as I continue to focus on his tattoos. Every little detail. Every line. Every color…

Geoff leans down, resting his forehead on mine. He closes his eyes. “We should get to work or something. People might start getting suspicious.”

“Yeah…” I unfortunately agree. I just want time to stop. I want him to keep holding me. I don’t want to figure anything out. Just let things stay like this. 

Geoff slips his shirt back over his head. He leans down and plants a kiss on my forehead. “Don’t rush. Take your time. If you want to be with me, great. If not, I’m not going to hate you for it.”

“Thanks, Geoff.” I nod as Geoff opens the door for us. We go out to join the rest of the Crew.

Ryan must have arrived while we were in the office. He’s sitting on his usual spot on the couch. There are bags under his eyes. He probably didn’t sleep well. 

I plop on the couch next to him. I notice a gruff sigh come from Geoff. 

Ryan offers me a weak smile. “Hi.” He says in a soft voice.

“How was your night?” I ask.

“Couldn’t sleep in an empty bed. What do you think?” Ryan scoffs. Damn, I never thought he would be spiteful.

“I deserved that.” I stand to leave.

“Wait,” Ryan grabs my hand. “I didn’t mean that. I’m tired. It just slipped out.”

I sit back down.

“It’s Geoff, isn’t it?”

His words catching me off guard. “What do you mean?”

“Geoff does love you, right? I’m not an idiot, Riley,” Ryan pushes his hair back. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’ve seen the way he looks at us. He wants you. I’m wondering if he finally said something.”

I pause to collect my thoughts. “Yeah,” I answer. “That’s what happened.”

“You care about him, too?” Ryan asks, almost reluctant to hear the answer.

“I do.” I answer honestly. “But I care about you, too, Ryan. I’m here because of you.”

Ryan bites his lip. He tilts his head up to face the ceiling. “Then where do we stand?”

“Like I said, I need to figure stuff out. Once I do, I can make a decision.” 

Ryan closes his eyes. “Okay,” He says, his voice cracking. “But promise me something. Don’t do me or Geoff any favors. Do what you want.”

“Huh?” I tilt my head.

“I want you to pick who makes you happy. Don’t worry about hurting our feelings.”

Geoff said the same thing.

“I can do that,” I nod. “Um… we should see what Geoff has planned for us.”

“He’s pulling a meeting. He’s going to tell us what we’re doing.” Ryan rests his arm on the couch, casually draping it around me.

“Alright,” Geoff calls everyone’s attention. He glances over at me and Ryan. He twitches an eyebrow at us, but chooses not to address us. “I know we were supposed to lay low, but we need to pull a heist. We need to make sure the Roosters don’t claim the territory by us being inactive. We’ll start out small. We’re hitting up a convenient store. We don’t need a huge group. Melody and Ray are obviously going to stay here. Gavin and Jack can also stay behind. For this, I’ll need Ryan, Michael and Riley-”

“Do you really think bringing that many people is necessary?” Ryan interrupts, glaring.

“Well, Haywood,” Geoff says calmly. “Who do you think should go?”

“We only need one person to rob the place and then have a getaway car. You only need two people.” Ryan crosses his arms. “Besides, Michael is still not well rested. We all know he’s not well enough to perform a heist.”

“Hey!” Michael shouts.

“Valid point,” Geoff narrows his eyes. “Let’s go. Just me and you, Ryan.”

“Honestly, I think a heist is a bad idea right now,” Michael jumps in. “Shouldn’t we just stick to the “lay low” plan until we have shit figured out?”

“I agree with Michael.” Ryan doesn’t break his glare from Geoff.

Geoff returns the glare with a blank stare. Geoff seems very calm. “We need to keep our territory.”

“Yeah, but they’re going to find us.” Ryan argues.

“Not if we’re careful.”

“You have done nothing but fuck up this Crew,” Ryan stands, almost knocking over the coffee table. He continues to glare. “Look at all the decisions you made and look where it got us! We need to just disappear for a bit. Notice that the Roosters have not made a move yet, either. The minute we poke our head out, they will strike.”

“I’m starting to think you’re taking this personally, Haywood. You need to sort out personal problems and keep it separate from Crew decisions.” Geoff states calmly.

“Shut the fuck up.” Ryan growls.

“Ryan!” I pull his arm, trying to calm him down. He swipes his arm away.

“You are slowly killing this group! Ray almost died the last time!”

“Because no one listened to me,” The irritation in Geoff’s voice begins to grow. “Everyone would have been fine if you stayed out like I told you.”

“I don’t think Riley would be. If we didn’t come in when we did, you and Riley would be dead.” Ryan insists.

I notice the Crew is starting to get uncomfortable. Ryan is kinda right. I would have never made it out alive. I can’t carry my own weight around here. Someone always has to rescue me.

“She would have been fine,” Geoff growls. Uh oh. Angry Geoff. “I can promise you that.”

“It doesn’t matter anymore!” I shout. “We’re all alive. That’s all that matters,” I lower my head. “We don’t get the luxury to complain. We brought this on ourselves! The one who suffered and lost her life was Olivia. And she had nothing to do with this.”

The room goes quiet. 

“I don’t want to hear anymore bitching about who’s at fault,” I direct this to Ryan and Geoff. “All that matters right now is getting healed and prepared for revenge.”

“She’s right.” Michael nods. Thanks, Michael. It’s nice to know I have your trust back.

“I’m with Riley on this.” Jack raises his hands. Oh, really? That’s surprising.

“Same!” Gavin chimes in.

“Fine,” Geoff crosses his arms. “Do what you want.” Geoff calmly heads for his office. Damn, now I need to check on him. But first, Ryan.

“Riley, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to cause a scene.” Ryan lowers his head.

“Olivia would certainly be ashamed of everyone if she knew what was going on,” I add. “But it’s no one’s fault. We all just need to step back and appreciate that we’re alive.” I sigh. I turn my back to walk to Geoff’s office.

“Wait,” Ryan says. I turn to face him. “I really am sorry. About everything. Maybe later you can come over? I just want to talk. You know, somewhere we won’t have an audience.”

I nod and walk to Geoff’s office. I knock on his office door and walk in. “I’ve been here so many times in the past two days.” I smile.

“Yeah, I like it, though. I love having you around,” Geoff holds out his arm. I close the door behind me and settle in his embrace. “I’m sorry about what happened. Ryan just got under my skin.”

“It’s fine. He’s not a huge fan of yours right now. He… um… he knows about this…” I explain.

“I figured as much. Well, he can suck it up. It’s not really his choice.” Geoff shrugs.

“Even though this is a time of peace, I’ve never been more stressed out than right now,” I chuckle. “You and Ryan are starting to make things harder on me. Sometimes I wonder if this Fake AH Crew business is for me.” I rest my head on his chest.

“Let’s leave.”

Geoff’s words catch me off guard. I snap my head up. “What? Geoff, I was kidding.”

“If you choose me, let’s leave the Fake AH Crew. Together.”

“Geoff…” My voice trails off. Geoff is the leader. The Fake AH Crew is his whole life. He wants to give up all of this for me? “What about the Crew?”

“Jack can take over. He’s my right hand man. The Crew isn’t my concern after I leave. I want to have a normal life. Together.” Geoff rests his forehead against mine. “Just imagine. We can run away somewhere. Somewhere warm. How about California? I’ll get a normal job. Maybe open up another liquor store. The money might be crap but we can figure it out.” Geoff promises. “If you want to be with me, that’s what I can offer you. I can take care of you without treating you like a China doll.”

I don’t know what to say. Geoff is willing to give all this up for me.

But if it’s that easy, why didn’t he do this for Griffon? Wait… Griffon. He’s here to protect his family. How could he possibly considering abandoning them?

Geoff, what are you thinking?

“Riley?” Geoff tilts his head. “Are you okay?”

I ball my hands into a fist. Why? Why is this happening? “You…. You’re so impulsive…” I mumble.

“I just want to be with you.” Geoff answers.

“So you want to run?!” I shout and push him away.

Geoff flinches at the outburst. “Riley?”

“You want to throw away this life for me. It’s careless.” I storm out of the office.

“Riley!” Geoff calls behind me. I don’t turn around. This is all childish bullshit. Ryan and Geoff fighting, Ryan trying to baby me, Geoff trying to run away. It’s all bullshit.

“Riley, what’s wrong?” Ryan sits up. I pass him and head for the door. “Riley?”

“Just leave me alone,” I growl. “Can I clear my head for a second without one of you bothering me?” I push the door open and storm out.

“One of you? What is she talking about?” I hear Melody ask as I leave.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don’t know how long I’ve been wandering the streets. The sun is hidden behind dark clouds. It might start to rain soon. As much as I hate the thought, I should probably head back to the base. 

“Ooooooh, Riley.” A soft voice calls. I freeze. Who the hell is that? I look around. Not many people are out on the streets. People must be in buildings to get away from the storm. “Come here.”

I gulp and start walking. I don’t like this. 

“Where are you going?”

I pick up the pace. Nope. Time to go.

“It’s rude to ignore people.” The voice growls. A hand grasps around my arm. Before I get the chance the scream, a hand covers my mouth, pulling me into a near ally way. “You shouldn’t ignore us, Riley.” My arms are being held back, my mouth is getting gagged. I get a good look at the man speaking to me. Burnie. 

“Let’s not take forever. Do what you have to do.” Another voice, sounds like Gus, says.

“You’re right,” Burnie smirks. I fist flies into my gut. I cry out in pain, only to be muffled by the rag tied around my head. “So, let’s explain why we’re here, shall we? Matt is dead because of your gang. Hullum has been with us since the beginning. He was a good friend of ours. Do you know what that’s like? Oh, I suppose you do.”

I try to shout, but a gun gets pointed at my head.

“We have a small little message that we want you to give to them,” Burnie explains as Joel slides a note in my pocket. Rain begins to plop down. “Hmm. Time to wrap this up,” Before I can process what’s going on, Burnie points the gun at my shoulder and pulls the trigger. A burning sensation cause tears to prick from my eyes. “Since we don’t know where to drop you off at, we’ll just leave you here. You’ll either be found, or bleed to death. Either way is fine with me.” They release me and I fall to the ground. They walk off as my vision fades to black.

It’s so unbearable. Geoff. Ryan. Someone help.


	12. The Night that Changed Everything Pt. 1

_“Dear God!”_

_“Don’t touch her! Melody, what do we do?”_

_“We need to get her into the car. Jack, lift her up carefully.”_

_“Me?! Why not ask one of her boyfriends?!”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Watch it, Pattillo.”_

_“Stop it! Jack, do as I say!”_

_“Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Shit, she’s really bleeding… We need to get her to the base. Stat!”_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A bright light peeks through my eye lids. I squint to try and see where I am. “Ugh…” I try to sit up. A sharp pain in my left shoulder causes me to wince. I look over. My shoulder is completely bandaged, blood seeping through. My arm is in a sling. What happened?

            Oh, right. I got shot. God damn it…

            My eyes start to adjust to the light. I’m in the basement at the base. I’m resting on one of the couches. I’m safe. I vaguely remember hearing voices after I passed out.  They must have found me. I don’t know how, but I’m glad they did.

            “Oh, you’re awake.” A voice causes me to jump. I look over to a couch across from me. Ray is lying down.

            “Yeah. How long was I out?” I ask, poking at my shoulder.

            “A while. I think you were out for a few hours. Oh, I wouldn’t touch that if I were you,” Ray warns me. “Melody made sure you got plenty of drugs, but I’m sure it still hurts like hell. Trust me, it should hurt more.”

            “What happened? How did they find me?”

            “After Ryan and Geoff decided to stop arguing, they noticed you were still gone. Geoff, Ryan, Jack, and Melody went out looking for you. I think Ryan was the one to find you.”

            Of course. He would be the one to find me in my most vulnerable state. He’s never going to let me live that down.

             “You had everyone worried, you know. It wasn’t just Geoff and Ryan. If you’re going to storm off, try not to get shot, okay?” Ray smirks.

            “I’ll keep that in mind,” I manage to softly chuckle. “Where is Ryan and Geoff, anyway?”

            Ray cocks his head. “You haven’t noticed? Look at the couches around you.”

            The setup of this base is similar to the old base. Four couches surrounding a table. I look at the couch near my feet. Ryan is laying down, sleeping, and snoring lightly. I twist my head upward to look at the couch near my head. Geoff is sleeping soundly.

            “They haven’t left, Riley. The minute they found you, they stayed by your side. The fighting and the dirty looks all stopped. All they cared about was making sure you were safe.” Ray says.

            “So at this point, everyone in the Crew knows what’s going on between the three of us.” The question comes out as more of a statement.

            “Pretty much,” Ray nods. “Once you stormed out, Ryan went into Geoff’s office. Moments later, they broke down the door during their fight. They came out rolling over each other. It was actually pretty funny, if you think about it. But at the time, there was nothing funny about it at all.” Ray rambles.

            They fought… over me… “Ray,” I snap my fingers. “You’re getting off subject.”

            “Right, well they were rolling around, punching each other and shouting about who was better for you. It wasn’t hard to piece together what was happening.”

            “Shit,” I mumble. “What the hell am I supposed to do with these two?”

            “Have some kind of a freaky three way? But don’t tell me about it. I don’t want to think about Geoff or Ryan going at it.” Ray chuckles.

            “Ray,” I sigh. “I’m serious.”

            “Hey, I’m not a love expert. You chose the wrong person to talk to,” Ray shakes his head. “Talk about video games or food and I’m your guy. But love? Nah.”

            “You can’t be that bad at romance. How did you get Melody?” I ask.

            Ray looks down at his lap. “I ask myself that every day. How I got that lucky? I have no idea,” Ray smiles. “It amazes me how she’s still into me. Like, we can fight all day and I can get on her nerves, but at the end of the day, she still looks at me like I’m a catch. She still smiles at me and makes me feel good. I’m telling you, love is a weird thing. But I guess all I can say is, you’ll know when you’re in love. I look at Melody and I can picture being with her for the rest of my life.”

            “So, you’re in love with Melody?”

            “Without a doubt.” Ray answers without hesitation.

            Footsteps can be heard of the steps. “Ah,” Melody skips down. “You’re up! How are you feeling?”

            “My shoulder stings like hell.” I frown.

            “I bet,” Melody nods. “No worries. You’re in luck. Nothing is permanently damaged.”

            “But he shot me at such a close range. That didn’t do much damage?”

            “Looks like he wasn’t trying to hurt you. He must have missed on purpose,” Melody shrugs. She pokes at Ryan. “Yo, time to get up.” She says as she walks over to poke Geoff.

            Ryan and Geoff stir awake. “Riley!” Ryan is the first to leap to my side. “How are you feeling? Need any water?”

            “On it,” Geoff says before I can answer. Geoff is soon by my side, shoving a water bottle in my face. “Here.”

            “I’m fine,” I knock the bottle away. “I don’t need that right now. I’m tired.”

            “But you’ve been asleep all day.” Ryan frowns.

            “Is the couch okay? Are you warm enough? How about another pillow?” Geoff rambles.

            “Guys!” I growl. “I’m fine.”

            “Alright, out, you two!” Melody shouts as she shoves them towards the steps. “Leave her be! Let her gather her thoughts.

            Ryan and Geoff look like scolded little puppies. They peek back, trying to push their way back to me. “Just a few more minutes!” Ryan whines.

            “We need to make sure she’s okay.” Geoff insists.

            “That’s what I’m here for. Now out! You’re disturbing my patients!” Melody stomps her foot.

            “This is your fault.” Geoff grumbles as he and Ryan retreat to the steps.

            “Me? I’m not the one trying to shove a water bottle down her throat!” I head Ryan argue as they head back up.

            “They weren't bothering me,” Ray grins. “I was pretty entertained.”

            “Hush, now.” Melody warns. “Now, Riley, relax. I won’t let those boneheads bother you unless you say otherwise.”

            “Thanks, Melody.” My body relaxes. I’m glad I’m safe. That horrible memory… Getting beat, getting shot, that note…

            I reach down to my pocket. I’m not wearing the same clothes I was attacked in. “Melody,” I catch her attention. “Can you check my pants pockets?”

            Melody, although confused, obeyed. She pulls out the folded pieces of paper. “What’s this?” She starts to unfold it.

            “A message from the Roosters.” I gulp.

            “Shit,” Melody mumbles. “Sorry, Riley. I’m bringing the Crew down here. I know you want to rest…”

            “It’s okay,” I wave my hand. “This is more important.”

            Melody runs up to retrieve the Crew.

“What do you think it’s about?” Ray asks.

            “I’m not sure. But I’m not going to like it. They said that one of their friends died. Matt, I think.”

            “Oh, shit. He’s one of the founders,” Ray sighs. “This can’t be good.”

            The Crew makes their way downstairs. It’s fairly late. I’m surprised everyone is still here. Were they all here for me? Or is that too self-centered to think?

            “Note. Give it,” Geoff demands. He looks furious. Melody obeys and hands the note over. Geoff unfolds the paper. “Feels like passing notes in fucking high school,” Geoff grumbles. He starts to read. “ _My dear friends_ ,” Geoff pauses to scoff. “Fucking Burnie wrote this. I can almost hear the sarcasm _. It’s been a while since our last encounter. Since then, we have lost Matt Hullum. Eye for an eye. You took out one of our leaders, it’s only fair to take out yours. Right, Geoff? Now, we can easily find you and kill you all. But let’s give you a chance to turn yourself in. We only want you, Geoff. Come to our new base. The address will be written below. Bring the whole Crew if you’d like .Can’t promise you’ll all leave alive. But be warned. If you choose to ignore this message and don’t arrive within the week, you will all be found. And you will all be killed. There’s no avoiding your fate, Geoff. Give yourself up. PS, if our doctor happens to be with you, we would like her back. Just saying.”_  Geoff’s face is blank. He stares at the page.

            “Geoff, what are we going to do?” Ray panics. “We can’t let them take you or Melody. Do you know what they’re going to do?”

            “I know exactly what to do,” Geoff responds. “And I can promise you that you’re all going to be safe. They aren’t focused on hurting Melody. I’m sure they can manage without her. I’m not going to let them hurt you. We can figure this out. Let’s just rest tonight and regroup tomorrow.”

            “You’re acting pretty calm about this!” Michael roars. “They are threating to kill us!”

            “We still have a week. And they still have to find us. So we are safe for now. Please, let’s have a calm night. We are all a little on edge.” Geoff says in a calm tone. Does he not understand how serious this is?

            The Crew disperses, leaving me, Ray, Melody, Geoff and Ryan in the basement. Melody sits by Ray, to tend to his wounds. Ryan hesitantly approaches me. “How are you feeling?” He sits on the floor in front of me.

            “I’m not dying. So, that’s good.”

            “For now.” Ryan smiles weakly, sliding his hand over my cheek.

            I can’t help but giggle. Leave it to Ryan to make a grim joke at a time like this.

            I sit and wait for Ryan to say “You’re alive!” or “You could’ve died! I should’ve been there to protect you!” but it never comes. Ryan remains silent, stroking the side of my face, occasionally moving hair out of my face. What happened to Ryan? Where’s the worrywart that I fell in love with?

            “Ryan?”

            “I’m not going to say what you think I’m going to say,” Ryan smiles, shaking his head. “You’re not a child. You’re not fragile. Look at all the things you endured. Not many people can be as tough as you. Sure, I’m terrified of the thought of losing you, but none of that matters if my good intentions push you away. I’m just happy you’re okay. And that’s enough for me.” Ryan leans forward, pressing his lips to mine.

            I feel my cheeks blush. My face grows warm as Ryan’s kiss grows desperate for attention.

            I pull back. In the corner of my eye, I see Geoff. I turn just in time to see him bite his lip and look away.

            “I still love you, you know that, right?” Ryan says, gaining my attention. “I’ll still want to protect you, but not because I don’t believe in you. I want us to depend on each other. As equals. I’ll follow you anywhere, Riley. Even if that means leaving this behind.”

            My eyes widen. Great. Ryan is talking about leaving, too. What is it with them?

            “I’ll be back. I’m going back to my apartment to grab some stuff to spend the night. I won’t leave your side all night.” Ryan kiss my forehead and head back upstairs.

            Cue Geoff. He strolls over to the couch.

            “Listen, Geoff,” I start to say as Geoff leans down to my level. “I need to talk to you about-”

            Geoff silences me by crashing his lips to mine.

I pull away. “Geoff?”

“Just because I act calm, doesn’t mean I can’t get jealous,” Geoff smirks. “Anything he does, I’ll try to do better. Keep that in mind that next time you and Ryan want to try and make out in front of me.”

“I want to talk to you about the Roosters.” I ignore his comment. Now is not the time for that.

“No. We’ll talk about it in the morning.” Geoff leans in for another kiss.

I dodge him. “But what’s your story with them? Why did you leave?”

Geoff sighs and sits on the floor. “We were friends,” Geoff fixes his gaze to the floor. “When the gang started, it was just the five of us. We were a couple of hours away from Austin. We weren’t a huge threat. Just a couple of stupid friends just robbing small businesses. Not too much harm. After a few years, we gained a follower. He was a young teenager. Only sixteen…”

“Isaac…” I crossed my arms.

“Isaac,” Geoff nods. “We started calling him Hunter. He’s been with us through everything. He wasn’t a founder, but we treated him with just as much respect. Then, I met Griffon…” Geoff pauses before he continues. “I fell for her instantly. We got married. She obviously knew nothing about the gang. The Roosters started getting more ruthless. We went from small businesses into huge corporations. One night, we were robbing a bank. We got caught by a night guard,” Geoff takes a deep breath. “Before the poor bastard could get a word in, Burnie shot him. No hesitation, no remorse. He just… killed a man without thinking twice. We didn’t know his name, didn’t know his story, never got to think about his family. The man was dead. That’s when I realized that I needed to leave.  _Don’t do it, Geoff._  They said.  _Don’t be stupid, Geoff._  I didn’t know what they were planning. I walked away from them, not realizing what they were capable of…” Geoff’s eyes turn cold. “That night… that one night… I thought it was all behind me. I was lying in bed with my wife, when I smelled smoke. Before I knew what was happening, flames burst into the main bedroom. I was terrified, but I knew what was going on. You don’t leave the Roosters. They get rid of you. I made sure Griffon got out safe, and then I went back in for our daughter, Lori. She was just a baby,” Geoff weakly smiles. “If I didn’t do something, the Roosters would keep coming after me. And that wouldn’t be okay with me. I couldn’t be the reason my family was in danger. I knew that had the last night I could see them… So I carefully placed Lori outside, where Griffon or a fire fighter could find her, and I slipped off to hide. I stayed to make sure Griffon found our daughter. She did. I watched our home burn to the ground, then I slipped off into the night.”

“Geoff…” I try to comfort him.

“Jack was the first person I met,” Geoff continues. “We met at the bar that night. We had something in common. We lost people we cared about. You see, his father worked at the local bank. As a night guard…”

“The same guard that was murdered by Burnie?” I gasp.

“Same one,” Geoff nods. “I told Jack this. It wasn’t me he was angry with. It was the Roosters. So, that very night, we formed the Fake AH Crew. We both has a score to settle. It was only a few weeks later, we found Michael. Angry little guy who couldn’t stop shouting at the world. We never really found out why he was so angry. But the whole town knew about him. He was usually seen at bars with his good friend, Ray.”

“That’s me!” Ray chimes in when he hears his name. “Hey, why didn’t you ask me at first? Why just Michael?”

“You seemed too good natured to join at the time. You didn’t have the fire we were looking for.” Geoff explains.

“Ouch. Okay then.” Ray fakes a hurt expression. He returns his attention to Melody.

“Anyway, Michael turned down our offer at first.”

“Why?” I tilt my head.

“Would you join a fucking gang with only two clueless men who had no idea where to start?” Geoff chuckles.

            “I suppose not.” I shake my head.

            “This is where we met Ryan,” Geoff says. This is where the story gets interesting. “Ryan was just visiting in town, but he came to our apartment _. Heard you were looking to hire. Some angry guy down the street was grumbling about it._  He said. Ryan was a smug bastard, but we needed him. I don’t know where his from, but he had a lot of knowledge about guns, knives, and fighting. He had as much gang knowledge as me. Like me, I’m sure he didn’t want to talk about his past, so I respected it and left it alone,” Geoff explains. “Not long after that, Michael turns up at our door, randomly.  _Still need a wild card? I’m your man_. He said. So we let him in. By this point, our goal of getting revenge on the Roosters changed. We were just trying to make a name for ourselves. Gavin lived in the same apartment complex as us. He was younger. He was always knocking on our door. He kept trying to make friends with us or something. He was new to the United States. I don’t know how, but Gavin wormed his way in and we just accepted the fact that he knew about our Crew. Within three weeks, Gavin was one of us and he moved in. Now, with five men sharing a two bedroom apartment, it was starting to get cramped. We decided to take our move somewhere big. Austin, Texas. There, I could protect my family and distance ourselves from the Roosters. Because we moved, Ray tagged along. Michael couldn’t leave his friend behind. I opened up Geoff’s Liquor Store and for a while, that was our home. Until we started doing real heists and we could afford our own places. The rest of our crew formed here in Austin. Three years later, we ran into you.” Geoff smiles. “You kept getting in the way. I never wanted to kill you, but I thought I had to. Then, you became one of us.”

            “And now, here we are…” I nod.

            “This Crew is the best thing that has happened to me since Griffon and Lori. This is my family now,” Geoff admits. “That’s why, I have to protect you all. Daddy Geoff will figure out a way.” He smiles.

            “Eww. I don’t have to call you Daddy, do I?” I shudder.

            “Only if you want to,” Geoff winks. He makes me scoot over and presses his body close to mine, making room for himself on the couch. “Okay, sleep time.” Geoff slides under the blanket with me.

            “Who invited you on my couch?” I giggle.

            “Hush. I don’t ask for much. Let me have this.” Geoff pokes his nose on mine. He leans in for a slow, sweet kiss. “Goodnight.” He whispers.

            “Goodnight, Geoff.” I smile.

            “Ahem.” Someone clears their throat. I look up. Ryan is standing by the steps, his eye brow cocked.

            “Shut up, Ryan,” Geoff huffs. “You left. So I get to sleep here.”

            Ryan, surprisingly calm, drops his night bag and pulls out a blanket. He moves my legs and sits down, placing my legs over his lap. “I promised her I wouldn’t leave her side. So I won’t.” Ryan smirks.

            “Fine.” Geoff shrugs.

            “Melody,” Ray whines. “Move me upstairs. I’m afraid of a three way happening.” Ray teases.

            “Yeah, let’s leave them be.” Melody chuckles as she helps Ray upstairs.

            This should be weird. Using Ryan as a leg-rest and cuddling Geoff at the same time. But it their not complaining, why should I?

            I close my eyes and start to drift to sleep.

**Geoff’s Point of View:**

            I look down in my arms. Riley finally fell asleep. I study the peaceful look on her face. She’s so beautiful. It’s breathtaking.

            The past is repeating itself and I know it…

            “Ryan.” I whisper. “You awake?”

            “Yeah.” He answers. I’m almost surprised. He was snoring not too long ago.

            “I need you to protect Riley.”

            “What the hell do you think I’ve been trying to do?” Ryan asks.

            “No matter what happens, keep her away from the Roosters base.” I insist.

            Ryan is quiet for a moment. “…What are you doing?”

            “Just for once, listen to me,” I beg. “Keep Riley here. Try to keep the rest of the Crew here, too. But there’s not guarantee that you can do that. But Riley’s the one we care about. I need you to keep her safe. Please. As an old friend, let this be the last thing I ask of you, no questions asked.”

            Ryan pauses. He’s analyzing what I said. “…Okay, Geoff.”

            “Thanks,” I sigh. “It… um… was a pleasure working with you. Even if the last few days were weird. We have a lot of history, Haywood. And I thank you for being a part of my team.”

“Pleasure was all mine, Geoff.” Ryan responses in a low voice.

 I silently slip out of Riley’s arms. I love you. I’m sorry I couldn’t say that to your face.

I walk upstairs, tiptoeing around my sleeping Crew. This is my family. And I have to keep them safe.

I place my hand on the front door. “Geoff?” A voice yawns. Fuck…

I turn around. Jack is peeking up. “Hey.” I wave.

“What are you doing?” Jack rubs his eyes and slides his glasses over his eyes.

            “I’m going to go run and get breakfast.” Damn it, Geoff. Really?! The leader of the big bad Fake AH Crew and you can’t fucking lie?!

            “It’s only two in the morning.” Jack checks his watch.

            “Jack,” I sigh. “I trust you. It’s all up to you.” I say as I walk out of the building.

            “Geoff?” I head Jack say as the door closes behind me.

            I hop into my truck and drive off. I look in the rearview mirror at the base. They’ll understand. At least, I hope they will.

**Riley’s Point of View:**

“Riley, wake up!” Someone whispers, shaking me awake.

            I squint open my eyes. Jack is leaning over me. “Jack?”

            “Riley,” he whispers. “I think Geoff is heading to the Roosters base alone.”

            “What?!” I shout. I peek over to make sure Ryan is still asleep. He’s sleeping soundly.

            “He left not too long ago. He said that he trusted me. Riley, I didn’t like his tone. What do we do?”

            “I’m going after him.” I nod.

            “Not alone, you’re not. We have to wait for the others.”

            “Then wake them up!” I hiss.

            “Melody hasn’t been sleeping well because of the constant care of you and Ray. And Michael is finally resting! We have to wait. Not everyone is ready to fight.”

            “But Geoff is going to die!”

            “Let me run home. I’ll go get supplies. By then, everyone should be awake and we’ll go.”

            I grit my teeth. “Fine, you’re right.”

            “I’ll be back.” Jack speeds out of the basement.

            Now it’s my chance to leave. I can’t just wait for everyone to wake up. It makes no sense! Geoff could be hurt! I slide off of the couch. I make sure my gun is reloaded. I slide on my jacket and reach into my pocket. My keys… where are my keys?!

            “Looking for these?” A voice cuts through the silence of the night. I spin around. Ryan is awake, holding my keys.

            “Ryan,” I gulp. “I’m just going to go out for a small drive.”

            “Last time you left, you came back hurt.” Ryan reminds me. He stands up.

            “Ryan!” I shout. “Hand over my keys!”

            Ryan walks upstairs. I follow him. “Ryan, I promise, I’m not going anywhere dangerous!” I whine.

            “You’re not going to go save Geoff?” He continues to walk.

            “Save Geoff? From what?” I lie.

            “I know Jack told you,” Ryan says. “Seriously, how stupid do you think I am?” Ryan flips on the light. “Everyone, up.”

            I look at him, confused. “Ryan, what are you doing?”

            “What the hell, Ryan?!” Michael hisses.

            “Geoff is gone. Riley and I are going after him. If anyone wants to help, I suggest getting ready now. Because I’m leaving in ten minutes.”

            “Geoff is gone?” Gavin stirs awake, rubbing his eyes. “Where?”

            “The Roosters’ base.” Ryan answers.

            “Ryan…” I smile. “You’re not going to stop me?”

            “Someone needs to help you stop that impulsive fool from getting killed. You aren’t going to be doing much by yourself with an injury. Besides, I have the address for the base. You don’t.” Ryan explains. “Now, whoever is coming, get ready. I’ll text Jack to turn around. The man means well, but he’s an idiot.” Ryan grumbles.

            “Get ready, everyone!” Michael roars. “We need to save the boss!”

            “Operation save Geoff!” Gavin chirps.

            “Operation save Geoff.” I repeat. Hold on, Geoff. Now it’s my turn to save someone. Get ready, Roosters. The Fake AH Crew is coming for you.


	13. The Night that Changed Everything Pt.2

            Here we are, once again, speeding towards the Roosters’ base. The whole Crew is here, minus tech team. All I can think about is Geoff. I just hope he’s okay.

            “Here’s the deal,” Ryan says as he approaches the base. “No bullshit. When Riley says something, you have to do it.”

            “Me?!” I squeak. “Why not you or Jack?!”

            “I feel it’s appropriate to turn this over to you,” Jack admits. “Even though I’m Geoff’s second in command, everyone respects you more. Including Geoff. It will be an honor to let you lead us into this battle.”

            “I barely know how to shoot.” I start to bite my nails.

            “Do what Geoff said,” Ryan parks the car and reloads his gun. “Aim and shoot.”

            “Aim and shoot,” I repeat. “Ray, are you okay to go in?”

            “Yeah, I’m fine.” Ray insists.

            “Ray,” I sigh. “I need complete honesty.”

            Ray avoids eye contact. “It hurts a bit to lift my arm. But I’m fine. Really. I wouldn’t go in if I felt I couldn’t help.”

            “If you starts getting worse, I need you to retreat. Don’t try and be a hero.” I advise him as I hand him his gun. Ray takes it, smiling.

            “It’s been so long, baby.” Ray says to his gun.

            “Man, that gun is getting more attention than me.” Melody smirks.

            “Shut up.” Ray chuckles.

            “Everyone get their communicators on. We don’t have the tech team with us, so try not to get out of range.” Ryan instructs.

            “Ray, Michael, and Gavin will stick together. Ryan and Jack will come along with me. Melody, you should stay in the van.” I command.

            “Um, Riley, if I may make a suggestion,” Melody raises her hand. “I don’t want to seem like I’m going against you, but I think it would be best if I go with one of the teams. This base should have a similar set up as the old base. Since I used to be one of the Roosters, I can help navigate a team to Geoff. I think I can figure out where he is.”

            “Okay, Melody. You’re right,” I nod. “Go with the Lads. If Ray gets worse, you can help him.”

            “I don’t mean to be a downer, but how do we know Geoff is still alive?” Jack asks.

            “He’s alive,” I assure them. “They want to make him suffer. If anything, he’s being tortured. But he’s not dead yet. We still have time to save him.”

            “Well, stay low and find Geoff,” Ryan says, getting out of the van. “Remember, we have the element of surprise. Don’t blow it.”

            We all creep out of the van and split up.

            Just as we thought. The place is guarded. Ryan, Jack, and I sneak in from the back. I peek in. There are four people in the next room.

“Damn,” I whisper. “How are we going to get them out of there?”

“Go hide.” Jack instructs.

Ryan and I exchange confused looks, but do as we’re told. I squeeze myself into a gap of the wall and some kind of dresser. Ryan ducks under a table.

Jack walks back outside. He fires several shots.

“What was that?”

“I don’t know. Let’s check it out.”

I peek out of the gap. Three of the Rooster members rush outside. That means one of them stayed behind. “I think we can outsmart the last one.” I crawl out of hiding once the coast is clear.

Ryan rolls out from under the table and peeks into the next room. Without a word, he walks in.

I follow closely behind. What is he doing?!

The man had his back turned to us. Ryan delivers a quick knife-hand chop to the neck. The man falls to the ground.

“Easy,” Ryan turns to me and smiles. “See that door?” Ryan points. “That’s what those men were watching. We have to hurry before the rest come back.”

“What about Jack?” I ask as we continue on.

“Jack can handle himself,” Ryan slowly opens the door. “Now, let’s save Geoff.”

            My heart is beating loud. I follow behind Ryan into a dark room, gun pointed and ready. You never know what can happen.

            I close the door behind me as my eyes adjust to the darkness. There’s a person lying on the floor. I approach cautiously and kneel down.

            “…Riley…?” The man’s voice is scratchy and dry.

            I smile. It’s Geoff.

            “Yeah, it’s me.” I whisper.

“You… shouldn’t have… come here.” Geoff forces himself to talk, causing him to cough.

“Shhhh. Don’t talk. It’s okay now. We’re going to get you somewhere safe.” I reach out to stroke his hair. I feel some kind of warm moisture on his head. I pull back my hand in surprise.

            Ryan flips on his flashlight. “Oh, God…” He places his hand over his mouth.

            I look at the moisture on my hands. It’s blood. Geoff’s head is bloody and bruised, one eye is swollen shut. My eyes wander the rest of his body. His right arm is missing. All that remains is a bloody nub.

            “Geoff,” My throat begins to clam up. He needs help now! “What did they do to you?”

            “We found Geoff,” Ryan talks into the communicator. “Everyone start heading to the van. Now!” Ryan puts away his flashlight

            “… It hurts so… much…” Geoff wheezes.

            “I’ll try and be careful,” Ryan assures him. “I’m going to lift you now.”

            “No,” Geoff moans. “Just leave… I’ll just slow you down…”

            “Geoff…” I reach out to him.

            “Hello, Riley. Ryan,” Burnie’s voice oozes over the channel. Damn it, Burnie… “It’s nice that you found Geoff. I would be more concerned for your friends up here. All you have to do is leave Geoff and you can all go free.”

            “You’re a son of a bitch,” I hiss into the communicator. “Just let us go!”

            “Leave Geoff and you can go free. It’s not a difficult request.”

            “I’m getting really tired of these trade- offs. Here’s how this is going to be,” I grit my teeth. “I’m getting my team out of here and I’m bringing Geoff with me.”

            No response. A gun shot can be heard from upstairs. “Okay, you have four of your team left. Want to keep this up?” Burnie responds.

            “What did you do?!” I shout.

            “You have one less member to worry about.” He responds. There’s another gunshot. “Okay, two less to worry about.”

            A gun cocks behind us. Ryan and I spin around. Hunter is standing in the doorway with a gun. “Leave him. Walk in front. I’ll follow.”

            “Fucking asshole…” I growl. We have no choice. We walk out of the room. Don’t worry, Geoff. I’ll find a way back to you.

            Hunter takes us upstairs. “Why the hell did you come here?” He asks.

            “Don’t talk to me.” I demand.

            “It’s not a good idea to get smart with a gun with a gun, Riley.” Hunter threatens.

            “I don’t care what happens to me,” I snap. “I just want my friends to be okay.”

            “I wouldn’t count on that.” Hunter says as we approach the room.

            “What do you mean?”

            Hunter doesn’t respond. He opens the door and pushes us through. I pick myself off the ground. Burnie, Joel, and Gus waited for us. The Crew is tied up. Melody is sobbing, Michael is shouting incoherent threats, and Jack is blankly staring at the ground. Ray and Gavin lying still on the ground.

            No… Are they dead…?

            “What did you do to them?” I ask, tears forming around my eyes.

            “Setting an example.” Gus shrugs.

            “All you had to do was just leave Geoff.” Joel smirks.

            “Now, we’re going to escort you to your poorly hidden van and make sure you leave here. You’ll never see us again.” Burnie forces Melody to stand.

            “I swear to you, I’ll make sure you’ll pay for what you’ve done.” I threaten.

            Burnie laughs. “Really? So far, you’re doing a terrible job. Face it, you can’t beat me.”

            There’s a loud piercing noise coming from the buildings speakers. “Oh, oops. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Heh heh…” Kdin’s voice pours from the speakers. Kdin?! Did he come with the rest of the tech team? “Okay Roosters, you all have about ten minutes until the whole building blows. I suggest running. Have fun!”

            “Shit!” Gus starts running.

            “You can run?!” Joel shouts.

            “I’m not going to die like this! I’ll get the chopper ready!” Gus shouts as he continues to run out of the room.

            “Joel, Hunter, make sure most of the Roosters are out of here. I’ll take care of the Crew.” Burnie commands. Hunter and Joel sprint out of the room. “As for you five,” Burnie walks through the door. “Enjoy death. And don’t worry, we’ll take care of Geoff. We’ll keep him very happy.” Burnie smirks and slams the door.

            Ryan immediately goes for the door knob. “Fuck! It’s locked!” Ryan starts trying to kick the door.

            Moments later, the door knob jiggles. Jeremy pokes his head through. “Thought he would never leave! We sent Kdin to get Geoff.” Jeremy rushes in, Matt following behind him.

            “Oh no…” Matt takes a deep breath when he sees Ray and Gavin.

            “I know…” Ryan mumbles, picking up Gavin. “You guys grab Ray. Even if they’re gone, we’re not leaving them behind.”

            “Maybe we can still save them!” I shout. “Maybe they’re just knocked out…”

            Ryan and Matt give me a concerned look.

            Jeremy unties Michael, Melody, and Jack. “Okay, let’s get the hell out!”

            The Crew charges out. I turn around. Melody remains on the ground. “Melody, come on!” I yell.

            She doesn’t respond.

            “Melody, please!” I beg. “We have to go!”

            “It’s my fault…” She mumbles.

            I rush over to her and pull her up. “I know you’re upset,” I reason. “But maybe you can save them! Where were they shot?”

            “They were aiming for me…” she starts to cry. “Ray shielded me… I should have died…”

            I’m sorry, Melody, but I can’t let you die here. I pull her arm. “Melody, let’s go!”

            She yanks her arm away. She mindlessly stares at Ray’s gun that was left behind. “Maybe…” She pauses and picks up the gun. “Maybe it’s not too late…” She mumbles.

            God damn it, I’m not letting another friend die. Without another word, I force the gun out of her hands and grabs her arm again. I continue to drag her out as she tries to fight me.

            As I start running for the exit, gun shots fly behind us. I pull out my gun and shoot. The only thing I see with Joel fall to the ground. I actually hit someone?

            I don’t stop running. I make it to the van.

            “Finally!” Ryan sighs. He speeds away from the exploding base and the tech van follows.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It’s been three hours. I pace the floor. No one is allowed in the basement while Melody works. I don’t know how she’s working one three patients on her own. Especially after everything she’s been through.

            “Just someone talk to me,” Tabby begs, trying not to cry. “What happened back there? Just someone tell me if Gavin is going to live!”

            No one answers. There’s nothing we can say to her. The only one who can tell us that is Melody.

            The basement door creeks open and everyone freezes. Melody’s head hangs low. “Gavin and Geoff are fine. You can see them, but only two at a time. They need to be relaxed right now.”

            Tabby and Michael sigh a breath of relief.

            “What about Ray?” I ask.

            Melody doesn’t answer.

            “He didn’t make it… I’m sure Melody tried but it was useless…” Jack responds. “Ray died the second the bullet hit his head. There was no way to survive that.”

            “Actually, it’s rare, but very possible to survive-” Ryan stops talking when I shoot him a death glare. “Right… Sorry…”

            “Ray is in a separate room in the basement. Just… Give me a few moments alone and then… do what you have to do…” Melody retreats into the basement.

            “Gavin…” Tabby stands and follows Melody into the basement.

            “Go.” Ryan nudges me forward.

            I give him a confused look.

            “Don’t look at me like that,” Ryan forces a smile. “Go see Geoff. I know you really want to.”

            Thanks, Ryan. I nod and tiptoe into the basement.

            Tabby is already by Gavin’s side. “I thought I lost you…” Tabby says softly as she pets his head.

            “I’m fine, love,” Gavin promises. “Just a shot to the knee. Melody said I may never walk right again, but at least I’m alive.”

            “You guys are gross.” Geoff teases as he coughs.

            My heart flutters. He’s alive. This whole time I was worried he wasn’t going to make it, and here he is, making jokes.

            Geoff notices me by the steps. “Riley.” A smile appears on his face.

            His arm is obviously missing. His shoulder and his left eye is bandaged. I kneel in front of him.

“My, how the tables have turned.” He chuckles. “Two days ago, you were the one laying here. How are you feeling, by the way?”

I pinch his cheek.

“Ow, that hurts.” Geoff winces in pain.

“If you ever run off like that again, it won’t be the Roosters you have to be afraid of. Got it?” I warn him.

“Owwww, okay.” Geoff whines.

I let go and plant a kiss on his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” I wrap my arms around his neck. I don’t care how damage he is, physically or emotionally. I think… I think I’m in love with him.

“I didn’t mean to worry you,” Geoff strokes my hair. “I was just trying to protect the Crew.”

“Hey,” Gavin looks around the room. “Where’s Ray? Surely he would like to yell at Geoff, too.”

Tabby and I exchange glances.

Melody walks out of the room. She stops and glares. I don’t blame her. Saying goodbye to your boyfriend and then you see two of your friends clinging to their loved ones? I would be angry, too. I don’t blame her. I can’t blame her.

“Furnace is ready.” Melody says with a blank face. She doesn’t stop walking. She keeps walking upstairs. She must be getting the rest of the Crew.

“…Why did she turn on the furnace?” Gavin asks, looking at Tabby. “Where’s Ray?”

Geoff’s face drops. He already knows the answer. “I feel sick…” he clutches his stomach.

“Tabby, answer me.” Gavin begs, tears forming in his eyes. “What happened to Ray?”

Tabby closes her eyes. “Gavin…”

Gavin squeezes his eyes shut. “Not Ray… Why not me? What did he ever do to deserve this…?”

The Crew files in the basement and into the furnace room. “Help me up.” Geoff holds out his hand.

“Geoff, you need to rest.” I try to reason.

“Ray is dead. I need to be there for him until the very end.” Geoff insists.

“Same!” Gavin throws himself on the ground. “Ow…” He starts crawling towards the room.

“Gavin, be careful!” Tabby shouts, running to catch up to him.

“Just don’t push yourself.” I lift Geoff off the couch. Geoff winces as he stands up. He’s still very weak. I allow him to lean on me as we go to the furnace room.

Geoff and I walk in as they send Ray’s body through the flames. Melody holds Ray’s glasses in her hands.

“I can’t watch this…” Melody closes her eyes and starts leaving the room.

            “Melody…” I reach out my hand to her.

            Geoff shakes her head. “Leave her. Let her do what she feels she needs to do.”

            I lost another friend because of the Roosters. This has to stop. I can’t stand to lose any more people.

            And how is Melody going to deal with the fact that Ray is gone?


	14. The End of the Roosters?

Gavin is finally up and running. Besides Geoff's missing arm and eye, he's doing much better. Geoff looks good with an eyepatch. He looks like a badass. Or a pirate. It's still cool. Although, he's going around yelling "Arrgh! Me stock be plummeting!" or "You can't be Wall street." Or something like that. He keeps calling himself the Corpirate. The Crew laughs. I don't get it, but who am I to take away his fun? 

Melody, however, is still recovering from losing Ray. Her smiles are weak, her laughs are no longer genuine, and the spark of hopefulness have left her eyes. What if I lost Ryan? What if I lost Geoff? I can't imagine a worse pain. 

Melody sits at the main desk. Construction on the base is completed. We're just waiting for Melody to name the place and we can open for business. I approach her. She's looking down at her hands, where Ray's glasses are. It's hard to believe that he's gone. It feels like he's still here. I'm still waiting for him to wobble in the room, make fun of me in some way, argue with Melody about the name of the business, and then kiss her to shut her up. 

"Melody," I pull up a chair next to her. "What are you up to?"

"Oh," Melody shakes her head. I must have snapped her from her thoughts. "Nothing. I guess I kinda spaced," Her fingers trace around the rim of Ray's glasses. "It's been two weeks. I should be over it by now... Right?"

"No," I shake my head. "Honestly, I don't think that's something anyone can get over."

"Yeah," Melody lowers her head. "I suppose you're right," She says in a quiet voice. "I can't get him out of my head."

"I know. Everyone misses him."

"You know what's worse? I feel so selfish. I still want him here. I keep thinking of all the things I should have said to him. Ray died not knowing how I felt about him. I love him, Riley. And he never got to hear that. Hell, sometimes I wonder if he felt the same way."

"He loved you." I assure her.

Melody pauses. "Stop it."

"He did," I continue. "He told me that same night. Right before we went to the Roosters' base. I woke up after getting shot, and Ray talked about you."

"Riley, please." Melody avoided eye contact.

I ignore this and continue. "He considered himself lucky. He loved fighting with you. I asked him if he loved you. You know what he said? No hesitation, he said "Without a doubt." I remember that night. It was the last conversation I ever had with him. And it was about you. You didn't have to tell him how you felt. I think he knew. He knew that you loved him."

Melody doesn't respond. She's holding everything in. Melody hates to cry. There's no way she'll do it now.

"I can't pretend that everything is going to hurt less. You're probably going to have bad days. It's going to sting like hell, but you know what? He's not suffering. We are. We can take comfort in the fact that he doesn't have to live in fear anymore."

"The only way out of this fear is death. In a dark way, it's poetic," She sighs. "You know, even through all this, he always had a smile. He never had a negative thing to say about the Crew. This was his family. That fire he had always inspired me. " Melody clears her throat. "Anyway, my point is that I have a name for the store now."

"What did you decide on?" I ask.

She pauses. Her face softens as she smiles for the first time since Ray died. "Ray of Light Photography. It won't make sense to anyone else. But it's simple and I like it."

I can't help but grin. I feel mist forming around my eyes. "If Ray was here, he would hate it. He would argue with you until you changed it. But once he heard you say you like it, he would like it, too."

Melody giggles, a tear escaping her eye. "I could see that happening." 

I place a hand on her shoulder. "I know everything will be okay soon. Once we figure out how to get away from the Roosters, things will be safer."

Melody's smile leaves her face. "But until then, who else are we going to lose?"

I frown. She's right. Who's next? It's them or us. And I sure as hell won't let the Roosters win. But can I really protect what's left of the Crew?

————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Okay, we're going home!" Lindsay waves as Michael waits by the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, get home safe!" I wave goodbye as they leave and I shut off the lights for the main store. I've been staying at the base with Geoff, to keep an eye on him. Melody found a new apartment. She said she didn't want to stay at the base anymore. Too many memories. I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to stay here after what she's been through.

I see movement in the corner of my eye. I spin around, to my surprise, and Ryan is in the main store with me.

"Oh," I jump. "You're still here?"

Through the darkness of the room, I can barely see him nod.

"Did you need something?" I ask, cautiously. It's unusual for Ryan to be here this late. Come to think of it, I haven't talked to him since Ray's death. He hasn't been around me.

Ryan remains silent as he steps closer. My eyes adjust to the dark. I gulp as my eyes meet his cool blue eyes. It's been awhile since I felt weak around those eyes.

"I've been trying to respect your space," Ryan admits. "And with all that's happened in the past few weeks and being away from you has given me time to think."

"Yeah? And what do you think?"

Ryan searches my eyes for some kind of a reaction. "I realized that I never want to be without you," His eyes soften. "Losing Ray has been rough on everyone. Especially Melody. I know what she's going through. It's not easy." Ryan brushes his hand against mine. 

I don't think it's fair for Ryan to say that. He doesn't know what she's feeling. He's not her. He's never lost someone he was in love with.

Wait... Maybe he has. I never got to learn much about his past.

"And?" I shrug. I'm not trying to sound cold. I just don't understand what he's trying to say.

"And?" he repeats. "Does there need to be an "and"? I don't know what I'm trying to say. I just... I wanted to talk to you," Ryan admits. "Scratch that. I needed to talk to you. I want you to know that no matter how much I tried, I'm still in love with you."

My heart skips a beat. "But why? What about what I put you through?"

"You can't help that you want someone else..." Ryan responds. "Perhaps it's all my fault. Maybe if we didn't rush things, we would be find. You were right the first time. I was so happy to finally be in a relationship, I didn't stop to think about taking it slow, or even to ask how you felt about the situation. I threw you into this crazy mess, expecting you to just adjust and be with me. But things didn't happen that way... And I'm sorry..."

"So what does that mean for us?" I ask in a quiet voice.

Ryan leans in, resting his forehead on mine. "I really wish I knew," he mutters. "Whatever you decide to do, just know that I love you and I'll always support you. Even if that means you pick Geoff over me."

I can't help myself. I close the gap, pressing my lips to his. This isn't fair to Ryan. He has been there for me since the beginning.

Ryan pulls away. "I better get home," he clears his throat. "If I don't leave now, I'll do something we'll both regret." He smirks.

"There's that cocky asshole I met," I chuckle. "Get home safe."

"I will." Ryan smiles before leaving the base. 

I lock up the base and retreat to the basement, where Geoff is snoring soundly. I lay on the couch across from him, wondering how I got in this situation.

I never expected Ryan to make me fall for him again so easily. Or did the feelings ever go away?

————————————————————————————————————————————————

"Give me another one." Geoff is resting his head on my lap. Today is weird. Ryan is still keeping his distance, like last night never happened. I want to try and at least talk to him. But somehow, I end up gravitating towards Geoff. 

"Come on, Geoff," I whine. "I don't want to play this anymore."

"One more!" Geoff pouts.

"Geoff." I say in a warning tone.

"Riley." He mocks me.

"Fine!" I grumble. "If you had to choose between getting your eye or arm back, which one would you choose?"

"Arm, definitely." Geoff nods.

"Really? Why?" I shrug.

"I want to hold you with both arms." Geoff reaches up his head, stroking the side of my face.

I feel a blush sweep across my face. "You'd rather hold me than having a normal eyesight?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I can't help but smile. "Okay, I better go help set up the store front. Melody will need plenty of help."

"Nope. I'm your boss, and I demand that you stay here." Geoff smirks.

"Oh god, don't bring that up. That makes this whole thing creepier." I tease.

"What whole thing?" Geoff raises an eyebrow. "Are you admitting that we're together?"

I avert my eyes. "I never said that."

"But you want to," Geoff presses on. "What's stopping you?"

"Geoff," I sigh. "I can't just leave Ryan. Actually, this is wrong..." I carefully remove his head from my lap.

"Where is this coming from?" Geoff asks. He doesn't sound angry. He's calm.

"It's just..." I let out an irritated sigh. "I don't know... This isn't the way I wanted my life to go. Being in the Crew, having to pick between two guys, losing friends? This is just crazy."

"Riley-" Geoff tries to interrupt. 

"Look at my life," I continue. "This isn't the way it's supposed to be. I used to be working with Olivia in that stupid office building. I would drive us home and then we'd rant and rave about how one day, we'll do something different with our lives. We would make it big somehow. Olivia and I used to talk about how one day, we might have to part ways. This isn't what I had in mind. I'm here with you guys, without Olivia. In the last few moments of her life, I had to ignore her. It's hard to imagine how I got wrapped up in this whole thing. And that's not even mentioning this tension between me, you, and Ryan. It's getting out of hand. I know you guys want me to pick soon, but I don't know-"

"Riley," Geoff says a little louder, finally getting my attention. "I get it. It's hard. I would like to you choose now, but I know that won't happen," Geoff sighs. "Remember what I said? I just want you to be happy. If you're not happy, then I'm not. I hate to rush you, but I feel like the sooner you make a decision, the less stress you'll feel."

"I know... But how do I jump to a decision like that? Olivia would know what to do..."

Geoff pauses before answering. "I think you know who you want to be with. You're just afraid of admitting it."

I think for a moment. "Yeah," I nod. "I do know who I want to be with-"

Tabby runs down the steps. "Riley! Geoff! We have a problem!" She frowns. "Gavin's gone!"

"Gavin?" Geoff sits up. "What happened?!"

"He said he was going to step out for a bit. He's been gone for a few hours now. I stepped outside to go look for him and then I found this." She holds up the Roosters' signature card, only this time, there's a big scribble on the card, trying to scratch out the Rooster symbol. "There's an address on the back."

"Shit..." Geoff eases off the couch. "Get the Crew ready. We're going to end this once and for all."

"Geoff?" I feel my eyes widen. I know he feels better, but he's nowhere near ready to fight.

Geoff waits for Tabby to rush up the steps before answering. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry," He says. "This will have to wait."

"And what if something happens to one of us?"

Geoff doesn't answer. He walks up to the main store to prepare for the upcoming fight.

————————————————————————————————————————————————

I sit in the van as we arrive to our new destination. In the past, I'd get nervous about going into the Roosters' territory, but this is different. I keep picturing all the things that will happen here. Mostly, I'm imagining slaughtering every single Rooster member. When did I get this dark? I guess losing your best friends will do that to a person. All I want is for these people to suffer. They put me through enough.

"Tech team is lagging behind to help, as usual," Geoff explains. "We're all going in. Full attack. We're going to storm the place," Geoff looks out the window to the abandoned warehouse. "It appears that the Roosters lost a lot of their kind in the explosion."

"How can you tell?" I ask.

"Look at this dump," Geoff scoffs. "They usually pick something harder to find. This warehouse isn't that big. They can't be hiding a whole gang in there."

"So, we go in, shoot everyone on sight, find Gavin, and then get the fuck out?" Michael raises an eyebrow. "I can do that."

"It shouldn't be hard. The warehouse isn't so big," Geoff cocks his gun. "But still be careful. They obviously wanted us to come, so we don't know what they're planning."

Once the van stops, we start piling out of the van.

"Wait," I feel a hand on my shoulder. Ryan is holding me back. "Can I say something before we go in?"

I nod and we trail a bit behind the Crew. 

"If something happens to me today, I just want to say that I really wish you the best in life."

"Wait a minute!" I shout.

"No, Riley," He sighs. "You wait. I wish I had time to tell you about my past. Where I came from and why I am the way that I am. But there's no time for that. If anything happens to me today, I want you to know that everything I've done was to protect you. I didn't want to go through losing a loved one again. I didn't realize that I lost you in a different way," Ryan explains. So, he really did lose someone he loved. "I still love you. I said that last night. It's hard for me to love people, and when I do, I fall hard. All that matters to me is you."

"I care about you, too, Ryan. But don't talk like this. We'll all be leaving here, alive. I can promise that."

"What about all the times we've faced the Roosters?" Ryan reminds me. Fuck. He's right. 

We catch up with the Crew. Michael kicks down the door, exposing an empty warehouse. Gavin is tied up, sitting in the middle. "Gav!" Michael charges straight for him.

"Wait!" Melody hisses. "This is too easy. Stay back." She warns.

"There are no tricks," A voice booms out. Burnie steps from behind a crate. Something looks different... His eyes are a bit wider, he's got an unsettling smirk, he looks simply... mad. "Why don't we catch up on what happened since we last met! The Roosters are all dead!"

We raise out guns, getting ready to shoot. We shouldn't trust him. 

"All the Roosters are gone. The explosion took care of them all. I'm all that's left." Burnie steps closer to Gavin.

"What do you want, Burns?" Geoff asks, his finger on the trigger.

Burnie drops to his knees. "Take me with you."

We drop our weapons, confused. "What?" Geoff raises his voice.

"Here," He scoots over to Gavin and unties him. Gavin scrambles free, rushing back to our side. I study him. Gavin is completely unharmed. "I only needed him to bring you here."

"And you couldn't just come to us? You clearly know where are base is," Ryan growls. "What do you really want?"

"I just want to live," Burnie begs. "All my work... it's gone. My whole team that I've built up for years is gone in an instant. I just want to be back on a team. Remember, Geoffy? Remember all the good times we used to have?"

"I remember that you tried to kill me and my family." Geoff grumbles.

"I remember that you killed my best friend." I add.

"And Ray." Melody growls.

"Come on," Burnie clasps his hands together. "I'll do whatever it takes. Just let me in."

I lean over to Geoff. "I don't like this," I whisper. "He seems off."

"I know Burnie," Geoff whispers back. "This isn't like it. It appears that he has finally snapped. All that pressure over the years of being a hard time crime boss and losing his team? He couldn't take it."

"What do we do?" I ask.

Geoff puts his gun away. "Weapons down."

We hesitate before obeying. Geoff walks closer to Burnie, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, sure Burnie," Geoff nods. "You can come with us. You're going to be a huge help to us."

"Really!" Burnie grins. "I'll go get my stuff!" Burnie scrambles and rushes out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Melody growls.

"We're taking him to a mental hospital," Geoff replies. "True, he's caused a lot of pain to us, but we are better than him. I started this Crew with the intention of never killing unless we're in danger. Burnie is not a threat to us. But we can't let him wander the streets like this. He needs help."

"This is bullshit. We should shoot him." Melody narrows her eyes.

"We are not killing someone who needs help," Geoff warns. "He may be out enemy, but he's harmless."

"What happens when he tells someone about us?" Melody challenges. 

"They will write him off as crazy. No one will be believe him." Geoff insists.

Burnie returns with a suitcase. "Ready, guys? Let's go!" Burnie starts grinning in a creepy manner. 

"Sure, bud. Let's get in the van." Geoff nods.

Burnie takes one step. A loud gunshot rings throughout the room and Burnie goes down.

I spin around. Melody's finger still on the trigger.

"Melody," Geoff shouts. "What the fuck?!"

"He took Ray from me. There's no way he was coming with us." Melody grumbles.

Geoff bends down, checking his vitals. "Well," Geoff throws his hands up. "I hope you're happy. You just murdered a man."

"I'm very happy with my decision." Melody crosses her arms.

"There will be consequences for you," Geoff warns. "Let's take his things and see if there's anything useful," Geoff crouches down and opens the suitcase. His eyes widen. "Uh, guys? Let's get the fuck out of here." Geoff sprints away from the suitcase.

"What's wrong?!" I shout as the Crew rushes out of the warehouse.

Geoff doesn't answer. We pile into the van. "Tech team, time to split!" Geoff instructs in the head sets.

"Geoff! What's wrong?" I ask as Jack races away from the warehouse.

Geoff doesn't have to answer. The warehouse explodes, causing the Crew to flinch.

"The bomb was set for three minutes. Burnie was trying to kill us," Geoff closes his eyes. "Melody... Thank you for not listening to me."

The van is silent. That was the last of the Roosters. We won.

"Hey," Michael breaks the silence. "How come Melody gets thanked for not listening, but I get punched in the face?"

————————————————————————————————————————————————

The grand opening of the shop was a success. Lots of families came in to be photographed by Melody. They were all curious by the name. Melody just smiled and said "The name was inspired by someone very precious to me." And she left it at that.

Now, at the end of the day, the Crew is resting. We're all finally at peace. We're able to pull of small time heists without the threat of another crew.

I'm waiting in the basement, waiting for Geoff and Ryan. That's right, I've finally made my decision. And I'm about to tell them. I thought about it for a while and realized that the answer has always been in my face. It's obvious who I'm supposed to be with.

I pace the floor. What's taking them so long? Are they talking about me?

I hear a small knock on the window. I look over. There's no one there. 

But there's a card.

I open the window and grab the card to get a better look. It's just as I feared. It's the Roosters' card. There are bright red words scribbled on the front. "I'm still here," it reads. "Let's settle this. Sibling to sibling."

Isaac. 

He's still alive. He was never dead. And now he wants to settle things. I can't let him get to the Crew. They have become my family in the last few months. I can't let anyone else die because of me. I need to do this.

There's only one way to settle this.

**Ryan's Point of View:**

It's taking me way too long to go talk to Riley. I know I need to face this, but I'm afraid of what I'll hear. What if I won't like what she has to say? I know it's selfish, but I want her. Of course, I'll support her decision, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.

"Ryan," Geoff looks in my direction. "It's time. I'm as nervous as you are. But we gotta do this."

I nod. He's right. I gulp and follow Geoff down to the basement. I look around. Riley was supposed to be waiting for us. "Riley?" I call.

"Where is she?" Geoff looks around the room.

I notice a small note on the table. "Uh, Geoff?" I say, walking towards the note. I pick it up and begin to read. " _Dear Ryan and Geoff,_ " I don't know why, but I'm kinda happy my name was first. " _I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but I will no longer be part of the Crew. There is something I must take care of. I hope you understand,_ " I notice that the note was short. Riley was never one for words. " _P.S. I really love you both. Maybe in different ways, but I do love you. Please be safe and please, please, please, don't try to find me. This is something I must do alone._ " My heart stops. This can't be happening.

"Gimme that!" Geoff snatches it away with his only hand. He skims through the note and begins to frown when he notices that I'm not kidding. "Fuck..." he pushes back his hair.

What are we supposed to do now? Riley, where did you go?" "We're going after her, right?" I ask.

"Damn right, we are." Geoff nods.

This isn't the end. We'll see her again. We have to.


End file.
